The Blind Girl
by Murasakyoru
Summary: Sasuke killed Orochimaru and is searching for Itachi. Naruto is also searching for Sasuke and Itachi. At the same time Naruto meets an old friend. She will help Naruto with finding Sasuke, and also help him with his hidden feeling's for the boy. SasuNaru
1. Do You Know Her?

**T**he** B**lind** G**irl

**Some new words from **_**Murasakyoru**_**: **Ok, this is my very first Fiction I have ever written, and since it was written back in the days when I wasn't so very good in English is it many errors in it... But luckily, not too long ago did I get to know Mika Suzuran (that's her name on FanFiction), she and I are going to go through this story to look for errors and grammar mistakes. Mika is really good, and an amazing person! I hope we will be able to get done fast, we take one chapter at the time, so it can take some time. But anyways, enjoy this story! :D

**Parings:** The main is of course SasuNaru. And there will be some other parings with the people in Naruto too, but later on.

**Old Message: **The beginning of this story is taking place in the Manga of Naruto, from the end of chapter 354 and chapter 355. So it maybe a little spoiler if you are a person that don't read the Manga. However, this story does not have much spoiler, not very important spoiler I think.

The main character is an OC I made, she is a blind girl. You will get to know her more as the story goes on, if you want to see how she looks like, visit my profile and you will find a link that will show you a picture of her. (I did not make the picture) But please see it only **after **reading the first chapter. :)

* * *

_---**Chapter One:** "Do You Know Her?"---_

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! LETS MOVE OUT!!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs to his friends.

The rain was pouring down from the heavens above. Everyone was wearing raincoats that looked more like long, arm-less cloaks.

"It's not so bad actually, maybe the rain will cool off mister hothead over there..." said Kiba who was sitting on his big dog Akamaru.

Naruto's team was standing outside the Konoha gate. They had finally decided to search for Sasuke. Or on the other hand, Itachi. If they did find Sasuke's older brother Uchiha Itachi, then they would surely find Sasuke later.

Sakura, Hinata, Shino, Sai, Kakashi and Yamato were assigned this dangerous mission.

Quick as lightening they disappeared from the gate and was on their way to search for the Uchiha brothers.

A few minutes later they stopped on big roof.

"Alright then." started Kakashi as everyone was standing in a circle on the big roof, which had some strange stone animals at the each end of it.

"To start off, we'll make this our starting point, and search the surroundings five km. North, South, East and West. We'll fan out in all directions. If we don't find anything we'll search out the surrounding five km from another center point, and continue as such."

Sakura noticed something wrong with the idea and said back in a worried voice."Five km? But out wireless equipment won't work if we split up that far! And we'll be in danger if we're alone when something happens!" everyone looked at the pink hair girl. "We should go in teams of two, at the very least. That way, if we encounter any enem..."

"Relax Sakura." Interrupter Yamato, who was standing at Sakura's right. However, before he could say anything more, Kakashi bit his thumb, made some hand-seals and slammed his right hand down on the roof.

The next moment, eight ninja dogs were standing in front of him.

"The echoes of your voices will reach out ears just as fast as wireless gear. One of the dogs said.

"And our noses will detect danger well enough in advance to back the closest person up." said the other.

Naruto noticed at once who the dogs were, especially the little one that was sitting on the biggest dog's head.

"Pakkun!" He said in surprise.

The copy ninja who was standing on the highest spot on the roof looked down on everyone and started explaining.

"Here's how our patrols will work." Kakashi started, getting everyone attention again. "Each person on patrol will have two of my ninja hounds as bodyguards." but was stopped by a question from Sakra again.

"Two? Wait, but then..." Sakura mumbled a little, but didn't get out much more as Kakashi smirked under his mask."Be nice to them, ok?"As Kakashi said that the dogs started to go to the person they wanted to be with.

"You can count on me, Sakura-Chan!" one of the dogs that had taken her side said.

"You always go for the noisy girls, man." said the other dog that stood beside Sakura, and looked up at her with a tired face.

"I'll go with Shino." One dog that had already gone to Shino, said.

"MmHmm." The other dog at Shino's side looked up at him suspiciously, it was almost impossible to see Shino's face behind the high collar of the raincoat.

On Sai's side was it also two dogs at his feet.

"Nice to meet you." Sai said in a happy tone and looked down on the dogs with his usual smile. This just made the other dog snarl at him.

Naruto looked how every ninja dog walked over to the other ninjas. "What about me?" he asked Kakashi.

"Since you are a "Jinchuuriki", they'll be targeting you. Since Akatsuki may attack you first, you'll be going with Yamato for backup and Hinata for her scou..." Before Kakashi could finish his sentence."Who's there?" he asked hardly and looked around.

The other ninja's on the roof looked the same way. They all noticed a small shadow moving toward them. Since the sun was hiding behind the clouds, the shadows became darker, making it difficult to see anything. Everyone tried to see who it was, but then the shadow suddenly disappeared.  
"Hinata!" called Kiba to his teammate, to make she use her Byakugan.

"Hai!" Hinata called back, and was already searching the area.

After a little while, she found what she was looking for. "Over there." she said, pointing at the shadow that had arrived on the strange stone animal that was on the big roof. At once Kakashi threw out some kunais and shurikens. The next second they heard metal meet metal and all the weapons Kakashi had thrown at the shadow, lay on the roof.

"...I'm disappointed... is this how you treat an old friend, Naruto?" The voice was from a young female, and it sounded like the voice was not often spoken, since it had some kind of cutting in it when it spoke.

The shadow creature jumped down from the stone animal thing, and looked at everyone, but especially at Naruto. At the same time, the clouds disappeared from the sun, and made the shadows shrink so that they could see the person in front of them clearly.

"It has just been one and a half year, and you have already forgotten me?"

The person who was standing in front of the leaf ninjas was a beautiful woman, or as some would say, girl. She looked like she was nineteen or so.  
She had long silver hair that almost touched the ground. Her clothes were thin, just the upper parts of a Kimono and her chest were wrapped in bandages. Beneath everything she wore black leather that covered most of her body. Half her face was covered by a mask that stopped at the end of her nose. Almost like Kakashi's mask. The leather stop at her thigh, so her legs were visible.')

Naruto looked at the young woman. His mind desperately trying to remember where he had seen her before. The way she looked at him, with such warm and gentle eyes… it was so familiar.

Kiba looked at Naruto, then at the young woman and back at Naruto.

"So, you know her or what?" he sounded a little annoyed.

When Naruto did not give an answer, and just continue looking desperate to remember, the girl started to walk toward him.

"Look me in the eyes." she simply said.

At that second Naruto looked at her with big eyes.

"AAH! I REMEMBER! You're Shiruba!" he yelled and pointed at her.

"Yes, I'm glad you remembered." Shiruba smiled.


	2. The Training In The Darkness

--Chapter Two: The training in the darkness--

"AAH! I REMEMBER! You're Shiruba!" he yelled and pointed at her.

"Yes, I'm glad you remember." Shiruba smiled.

Then Naruto noticed all the questions look he was getting from the other ninjas, so he decided to explain.

"Shiruba is a friend of mine." He started, and was laughing and smiling like I hadn't done in months. "I meet her when I was with Jiraiya. On the other hand, more as if Jiraiya found her for me, since he had some business to attend too, she was going to train me for the week. She is really strong, and a very good ninja." His smile never left his face.

Everyone looked at Shiruba, some for them with eyes of respect, disbeliefs or wonder.

Hinata as her usual shy level look up at Shiruba, and did at once notice something special with her. "B..but, she is blind." her voice was small and weak, but everyone heard it.

"She is what?" called Sakura out. "But how could she have avoided all the attacks from Kakashi? And what about the training with Naruto?!" Everyone eyed Shiruba as she stood still in front of Naruto.

"Maybe she lost it a year ago.. or something." mumbled Kiba.

Slowly Shiruba turned to face everyone. "Yes I'm blind, _and I was born this way, is there a problem with that_?" The last sentence was spoken with a little harsh tone. It seemed she was used to hear that from many people, but still she got hurt from hear it.

Everyone went silent and looked at each other, totally forgetting why they were standing in the rain in the first place.

Shiruba slowly shake her head, and sighed. "But that's not way I'm here, I can take care of myself and I assume that all of you have some importer mission to attend to. That's why I'm here, I just want to help Naruto finding Sasuke." when the sentence left Shiruba, the leaf ninja was more confused. How on earth could a blind girl help them in any way? Specially with a searching. And.. how did she know about it?

Naruto was the only one that smiled at her words. "You traveled all the way here to help me?"

The girl turned to him and gives him another small, a weak smile. Moreover, at this pint Kakashi thought they had been slowed down enough from the mission.

"I'm sorry but you would have to go back to the village and wait for Naruto there, this is a mission given to us."

Shiruba looked at the white haired man. "You don't have to worry about me going to Konoha. I have something for you." Slowly she walked in front of Kakashi and handed him a small piece of paper.

Kakashi looked down on it and read it quickly for himself. "So you have already been in Konoha. And this is a message from Hokage-sama and Jiraiya-sama, telling us that Shiruba-san her, have also been putted on this mission."

Kiba walked over to Naruto and placed his arm round the blond's shoulders. "So Naruto, you trust her? Is she good? Can she be at any help with finding Sasuke? Or defecting the Akatsuki?"

The blond ninja just smiled at his doggy friend. "She is defiantly good, and I'm sure having her with us will help very much in finding both the Uchiha brothers." Naruto smiled with one of his biggest smile and felt very happy with Shiruba been here.

"Since you all know I'm her on Jiraiya-sama behave, I will go with Naruto. I heard everything you said about using the dogs, so if Hinata and Yamato goes their own way together and me and Naruto our way, the search will go a little faster." The new young friend of the leafs stood close to Naruto. Moreover, Kakashi looked at her with a truanting look, like he was challenging her. However, she did just look back at him with a death expression in her eyes, but her eyes was looking straight at him, even though she was blind...

"It's okay Kakashi, I can go with Shiruba, and the biggest dog can also come with us. Hinata and Yamato just go another direction." said Naruto calmly with a big smile.

Finely Kakashi agreed. "Fine, you two go together. And the big dog's name is Buru."

The biggest dog in Kakashi's summoning walked up to Shiruba, and she patted him lightly on the head.

"Kiba, since you have Akamaru, I'll take Pakkun." Kakashi turned to the dog boy, with Pakkun on his shoulder.

"No problems, we're already prepared!" called Kiba back.

"Is this alright with everyone? Shiruba you are new... and I don't know why you want to help Naruto so badly, but he trust you and so those Hokage-sama... then I guess I should as well. First off, our top priority is to chase after Sasuke's scent, after that, we'll deal with the Akatsuki... Also, if any of you happens to run into either of them, flee time being and return here. And Shiruba.." Shiruba looked up towards him. "I trust you to do anything you can do to keeping Akatsuki away from Naruto."

Shiruba simply nodded to him. Making him smile under his mask. He then looked at everyone's faces and raised his right arm.

"SPREAD OUT!!"

As the order was heard, everyone disappeared from the roof and started running towards there way, in search for Sasuke.

Some few minutes later was Naruto, Shiruba and the big dog, Buru, stop running and started to walk the way they were on.

"So why did you suddenly come now?" Naruto asked curious.

Shiruba just smiled a little and answered. "You have really forgotten that time. It's almost strange that you did not attack me too." Naruto looked at her with a nervous smile.

"Really..? But I would never attack someone unless I know the person is an enemy."

This made Shiruba.. laugh. It was a small and strange sound, but it was really. A really laugh she hadn't been doing for one and a half year. "I did remember what I said to you they day I left you with Jiraiya. Therefore, I have been running towards Konoha in sometime. I did planning on coming sooner but it was some other things I had to do. And when I finely come to Konoha, Jiraiya was the person who did meet me. He and Hokage-sama made the letter to Kakashi" She looked down in the ground.

"Hehe." Naruto laughed. "Don't think about it. Kakashi and Kiba were just worried that's all. None of the Leaf ninjas had never seen you before, so... well, you get the point." This made Shiruba smile a little bit more.

"I'm glad to _see_ you Naruto." though Naruto knows she didn't see, he did understand that she couldn't say it in other ways. So even though she did not see, you still used the word.

"You do even seem stronger for when I was training you." Shiruba said suddenly.

Naruto make a sweat drop. "eh.. yeah.. that training. Training in the dark stuff was not so very easy to do... And Jiraiya did train me very hard after you left."

---Flashback---

"Common Naruto try to hit me again." Shiruba called. They were in a dark cave, it was so dark in there that Naruto couldn't see his hand even if he hold it right in front of his face.

"Look me in the eyes." Shiruba order him. But how would he? It was too dark!

Naruto stood in the dark trying to hit or see his trainer, Shiruba who was somewhere in the endless darkness.

"Naruto I'm not standing in that direction, and if you keep walking that way you will soon.." she stopped as she heard something fall and hit the ground. It was Naruto who had tripped on a rock and was now to worn out to get up.

They had been training like that for a week, with no really food. Sleep was something they could not have, if they did fall asleep they could die. The cave was felled with big dangerous rock. The ground was not safe either, with so many holes and weak spots that could make them fall down. Some places were water, but not so much. In addition, when it comes to food, was it something Naruto had to catch himself. Some small animal or whatever it was the lived in here that was eatable, but just to make sure that Naruto did not die from poison, Shiruba had do check everything before he could eat it.

There Chakra was active at all times. Running and jumping up and down, they had to have Chakra under there feet's to be able to run everywhere. Even sometimes Shiruba order him to do some destroying of rocks. However, they main training was for Naruto to hit Shiruba. Something that was not easy. So it was maybe not so strange why Naruto was wary tired. And he was also tired of hearing "Look me in the eyes." all the time.. she had said that ever since they enter the damn cave.

As easy as walking on a straight way on a clear day, Shiruba walked towards Naruto, completely ignoring all the rocks and holes in the ground. When she stood beside him, she reached her hand out to him. "You did very good Naruto. However, I guess your strength is to _see_ you enemy in battle. But this training did give you some more stamina._ If that is possible_." The last was more like a funny comment to Naruto, because she knows how good and how much stamina had.

While laughing and panting, he took her hand and was helped up on his feet. "Common, to day is the day we get out of here." Shiruba said, and leaded the way out of the cave.

It took them one hour to get out. Naruto was surprise on who strong the sun was when he saw it. "Damn.. the sun up...? arg, what time is it?" Naruto was full with dirt on his clothes and hair, he did not smell so very good ether. "Ugh... I smell like a week old rubbish." In the cave Naruto had lost count of time in the whole week and had not known if it was night or day. Not that really matters, when the fact was that they couldn't sleep in there.

Shiruba smiled and almost laughed. "It is Monday, 01:49 pm. We have been in the cave for seven days and four hours and nineteen minutes."

The young student looked shock at his also so young master. "What? How did you know that?" his voice showing how surprised he was, how was that possible in the first place?

The girl make her smile smaller. "When you are blind.. you have the habit of counting the time.."

Naruto looked sadly at her. Shiruba's eyes were so beautiful with the light violet color in them and had now pupil. But it didn't matter how beautiful her eyes were when they were filed with so much sadness. The first time Naruto saw her, he thought first she was a Hyuuga, but her eyes was a little to violet for that, and he soon learn from Jiraiya that see what blind.

"But you know... the blindness is not so bad. It makes me feel everything around me. And much more." At the same time, she bended down and picked up a flower and gave it to Naruto. "I can't see what you sees Naruto... but I know what a flower is, I know the trees that blows in the wind, and the water that flouts down the river. The only thing I don't know... is the feeling of a loved one, ore a family."

Naruto went silent when he heard this. That last part what she said, was maybe the reason why he did trust her so much. She did know the feeling to be alone. The feeling Naruto himself had feel in so many year. Now he did have many friends and peoples that were precious to him. However, she had still nobody precious in her life.

"Naruto! Shiruba! Glad to see you two are out of the cave." The two of them looked at their left. And there come the old Jiraiya walking up towards them. "How was it Naruto, did you learn anything?"

"Eh... learning? How to fight in the darkness? ...I could have died! Do you have any idea on how many times I could have fall down those big holes?! And been bitten by whatever is in there!" Naruto was angry and yelled to his frog master.

"No Naruto, you could not have died. Shiruba did take good care of you didn't she?" Naruto looked on Shiruba. "Yeah.. she saved me many times.. I can't even remember how many."

Shiruba was silent for a second, then smirked. "I saved you from falling down forty-three times, twenty-six other times did you almost fall on sharp rocks. And fifty-one times.." She was cut of in her sentence by Naruto's hand over her mouth. "Okay, okay, I get it, you remember very much. But you don't have to telling him everything." Naruto looked up to Jiraiya who was laughing with all his might.

"I see, I see." laughed the old man. "She is as incredible as they say, glad you could teach him something."

"Didn't you listen Ero-sennin? I did hardly learn anything in there."

"Sure you did Naruto, it will just take some time before you realize it." Shiruba said while starting to walk away.

"Hey! Where are you going Shiruba, the village is that way." Naruto pointed the other whey.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I have to go now. However, I will find you when you are going to search for Sasuke. Just don't forget."

Naruto looked after the girl, but after a second... she was gone.

---End of the Flashback---

That was how they left each other. Naruto had totally forgotten that time, but the memories come back to him now.

"That was really some times." said Naruto happily while walking with Shiruba by his side again. "In the next days after that Ero-sennin kept peeking on me how many times you saved me, and how bad I had smelled when I come out from the cave. Damn him." Naruto did not mean it in a hard way, because he was laughing of it too.

"Naruto, I have a feeling something is happening somewhere.. I just can't tell where. But something is for sure.. the Akatsuki is on the move."

Naruto looked a little nervous. "Let's get moving."

The girl smiled. "You want to find Sasuke as soon as possible don't you? And tell him your dieing feeling you have for him."

"eh..?" Naruto when speechless, and blushed madly

"You know even though I can't see, doesn't it mean I can't feel you struggling and hear you heartbeat go faster. Why suddenly so embers?" Shiruba smirked, because she did know something about Naruto and Sasuke that they had yet to discover.

"HEY! Stop talking like that. It's creepy."

"So the fact that you dream about Sasuke the time you did get some sleep in the cave was just my imagine?" she tried hard to not sound too arrogant, and was having so much fun tease the blond.

"I dreamed about him?!" Naruto yelled out, more blood was strumming to his face, and made it even more red.

Shiruba laugh a soft laughter, and start running "Common Naruto, let's hurry." she said running away from the embers ninja.

"Hey comeback her!" he called after her and start running.

The Buru sighted and starts to run after them as well.

* * *

**Okay.. done with that one.. em, yeah a little from the Manga here too. **

**I hope I really can get this story to be as I think it would be... And.. do some of you find many wrong grammar sentence? If you do just tell me if you want.**

**And about the story... wish me good luck.**


	3. Sasuke’s Scent

**Mmm.. I just think I want to say this:**

"I'm now talking."

'_Now someone is thinking'_

"When I have a _word that is like this_, it means someone is using a more angry tone when speaking, or it's something special with the word(s)."

Hokage (Fire Shodow. Her I will tell you what the Japanese word mean)

**That wasn't too difficult was it?**

**Now over to the story:**

--Chapter Three: Sasuke's Scent--

Naruto and Shiruba continued their search. They were now walking in the forest. The arguing about Sasuke had died out, and Naruto were lost in his thoughts about soon finding Sasuke again. Shiruba simply walked silent by his side.

"I wonder.." Naruto began, and break the silence that had fall on them. "Do you still see how you did back in the cave?" Shiruba looked at him, not really know what he meant.

"You know, you told me like you can see picture of thing.. And Chakra was also something you did see..." Naruto fall of, know really know what he was saying himself.

"You are thinking about the _Mind Eye_ aren't you?" said Shiruba and smiled.

As a light was turned on, Naruto shined up. "Yeah! That was it! I was wondering if you sees better now."

"I don't see Naruto, you know that. With the _Mind Eye_ I mean to be able to see in my mind pictures of how my surroundings are. Sound, smell, noises and feelings of things make me able to make my own picture of things around me." Shiruba explained as easy as she could, but it was not so easy. For her it was like; "Try to explain to a blind person what the color red is like." Not so very easy.

"Oh.. guess I did not really understand it at that time you told me about it. But I think I do now. If I take this branch." Naruto bend down and to a branch that was lying on the ground. "You have a picture of me doing so in your head by listening to my moment." the blond throw the branch in the air.

As easy as breathing, Shiruba jumped a little and catch the flying branch.

"Amazing, and you did that just by hearing it flying in the air." Naruto smiled and was happy to try out himself that Shiruba was not just an ordinary blind girl, but a strong blind _ninja_ girl.

"How many years took it for you to be so good?" Naruto asked as Shiruba throw the branch away.

But before she could answer come a strange and strong light shoot up from the horizon. It looked like a big bomb explosion. Naruto was the on what saw the big light.

"What is that?" he was amazed by the size of it, and how power full it seemed.

Shiruba did not see it with her eyes, but noticed it with her _Mind Eye_. In the darkness of her mind she could see how far away it was. Her senses took up something interesting over there too.

"Come Naruto, let's hurry over there."

"Yeah." answer Naruto and looked at the place where the light died out.

Naruto and Shiruba start running full speed towards where the light has been. As always the dog that was with them started to follow.

It did not take them long to get there, and when they did, they noticed all the other was there too.

"Naruto?!" Sakura calls out when she saw the two of them come running towards them.

"It seems everyone else noticed too." Shiruba said calmly.

"What happen here?!" Naruto called back to the group. He and Shiruba still running.

When they stopped Sakura explained what had happened. "Sasuke-Kun was right here until a moment ago!"

"There are still traces of his scent, as well as bunch of other people's scents." Kiba continued explaining.

"So what does that mean for us?" Naruto asked almost yelling. Shiruba on the other hand stood silent and listened to the area around her, as well to that the other was telling.

"The damage to the surroundings indicates there was a battle, but..." Shino stopped as one or the dogs smelled something.

"Ah ha!" called out one of the dogs what was with Sakura. "I recognize one of the other scents mixed with Sasuke, I smelled it back in the town!"

"Huh?" Sakura looked down on the dog. It was true that back in the village they was following a mix of Sasuke's scats but it did suddenly disappear.

The dog continued. "It looks like Sasuke's traveling with a few peoples. He's got companions."

Shiruba noticed at that point that Naruto's heart did skip some beats. Naruto didn't like the thought of Sasuke be with some other peoples. This just made Shiruba smirk for herself.

"Sasuke's probably formed his own platoon. Two of these six other scents are Akatsuki, but..." Kakashi was the on trying to say something, but was cut of by Naruto.

"Then what're we waiting for?! Let's follow Sasuke's scent!"

The little dog Pakkun started to speak to Naruto. "We can't unfortunately."

"Huh?! Way **NOT**!" Naruto yelled back at the dog, not to happy to hear that.

"The trail ends here." said Kakashi simple

"What do you mean, it ends!?" the blond was so not happy with this.

Shiruba who just had smirked to herself some time now, decided to talk to the blond.

"One possibility is that he was obliterated by the huge explosion.."

Naruto looked at her angry as hell. "**WHAT!?**" his voice full with anger.

Shiruba sighed. "You didn't let me finish." she said annoyed. "But he could have also used a space/time ninjutsu to teleport himself." This made Naruto calm down a little bit.

"Looks like it's the last one." Kiba talked out to everyone. "Nowadays, my nose is even better than a ninja hound's. I found Sasuke." Everyone looked at Kiba, imprested of what he said. Shiruba didn't say anything, like she did already know that.

"Lead the way, Kiba!" Naruto said out loud. Kiba nodded and sat himself on top of Akamaru, and they all stared to run.

After a short while Naruto decide to ask Kiba. "How's it coming Kiba?!"

"Shut up and let me concentrate!" yelled Kiba back. "I need to focus as hard as I can to not lose what little scent there is!" This made Naruto turn quiet, no chance in hell was he going to be known as: "The person who talked to much, and mead them lose Sasuke."

Everyone continue running from tree to tree for a while, and then Naruto noticed that Kiba put in a desperate face. "What is it Kiba?"

"We're in trouble! Sasuke's in the move!" Kiba called back to the leaf ninjas.

"We got to hurry! He's probably going straight for Itachi!"

"Easy! Something's not quite right!" Kiba was frustrated. "Sasuke's scent just split up! It's going all over the place in lot of different directions!"

"They must've noticed us and came up with a plan to fool our senses." Kakashi said and did sound a little annoyed.

"How could they possibly have..." Sakura started. "I have no idea." Kakashi stopped Sakura and continued. "My guess would be they have talented chakra-sensing type shinobi on their side."

"If we split up too far our radios won't work! And I'm the only one that can track him... Which scent am I suppose to go with!?" again, Kiba was yelling in frustration.

Naruto shoot a look back at Shiruba, who was right beside him and was waiting for a sign.

"Our only shot is to look everywhere at once." The Blond made his hand seal. "There's no time to think!" The next moment many shadow clones was made. Nevertheless, not only of Naruto, three other clones was also made by Shiruba.

Every clone spited up and start search at once. The few Shiruba clones find one clone Naruto and stuck with that one, so what it would not just to find the Naruto that had Shiruba after him.

The really Naruto and Shiruba start running their own way.

"Naruto wait." the really Shiruba called, and jumped in front of him.

"What!? We don't have time to wait!" but Shiruba did not listen to him, and did just bite a wound on her wrist and did some hand seal. The blood started to float in the air, making itself up in small pieces and some strange symbols. It could almost look like the marks Sasuke gets form the level one Curse Seal, just this one's was red.

As finish Shiruba putted her index finger and middle finger up. (like the Tiger hand seal, but with one hand). The blood mark started too flayed towards Naruto's body, straight through his clothes and hits his body.

When the mark hits his body, Naruto start to feel dizzy and numb. "What are you d..doing?" Shiruba did not answer the question and did just continue use her chakra to make the marks float to him. Naruto started to fall to his knees. "S..stop it!"

While Naruto was down on the ground, groaning. Shiruba stared explaining. "We are going to see Sasuke now, but the only way I can take you with me, without blowing our cover, I have to make you chakra unnoticeable. That is what I'm doing now. You will feel a little dizzy yes, but isn't it worth it if you can see Sasuke again?"

Naruto stopped struggling and was shocked. "I... I can see Sasuke again?" He looked up at Shiruba, who was just finish with the jutsu.

"Yes you can, but you cannot make contact with him or talk to him. Now get up. We have to go." Shiruba pulled Naruto up, and dragged him with her.

While panting for air Naruto asked. "But how can you find Sasuke?"

"I can _see _where he is. However, from now, you must not speak. I have to cover up or presents so that none of them will noticed us. Got that Naruto?" Naruto nodded in agreement, the marks still visible on his skin.

While the really Naruto and Shiruba were after Sasuke, some of the clones found something else.

Clone Naruto and a Clone of Shiruba jumped fast tree, to tree. They noticed something and took cover behind a close by tree. Clone Naruto looked beside the tree, and there he saw what had catches his eyes. A high shadow walking in behind the trees, and he could see... Sharingan in the person's eyes.

'_Sasuke!'_ The Clone thought. The shadow person walked out form the trees, made the sun hit his face and reviled his identity.

The Clones eyes got bigger. _'Uchiha... Itachi!'_

Itachi stood silent, and looked toward the tree where the Clone Naruto and Shiruba were hiding behind. "Show yourself. Uzumaki Naruto... and his friend."

Both of them were shocked but stepped out.

"Finally gonna try to and capture me?" the Clone Naruto said to Itachi.

"No.. I merely want to talk with you." said Itachi calmly.

Then two other Clones jumped out, and attacked Itachi from behind. But as the murderer of the Uchiha clan, Itachi did simply throw one Kunai at each clone. The clones disappeared to smoke.

"Like I'm gonna fall for that." called Clone Naruto out, with Shiruba by his side.

"I see you've learned a little about fighting the Sharingang... But you are also just a Clone."

The Clone Naruto swallows hard. "But I can't afford to run away from you, I've gotta capture you so I can find Sasuke! Even if you destroy me, the really me will found out you're here right away, so he and his friends will come for you."

Itachi looked at the Clone in disbelief. "What is it about my brother that makes you care about him so much? He's a rogue ninja who abandoned you." this made it a little heard for the Clone Naruto to answer, his cheeks all blushing as he looking at the ground.

It was time for the Shiruba Clone to speak. "Because he's like Naruto's brother, and he is a better brother than you ever were." The Sharingang user looked at the blind girl. "Sorry to say Itachi, but your genjutsu won't work on me."

However, instead of fighting or let the Naruto Clone fight, Shiruba's Clone took the other clones hand, and started to run away from Itachi.

"What are you doing?" the Naruto Clone called out in a big question mark.

"We can't fight him now, besides we would just get in the way."

"In the way?"

"Just shut up, and stay quiet!" Both clones hide themselves in the bushes and staid as quiet as they could, waiting for something to happen.

* * *

**Hmm... I hope all of you are still fooling. If there is any question you don't get answer... or if you have things you wondering about in the story, just ask.**

**Anyway, I'm hoping all of you are enjoying this as me. See you all soon.**


	4. Be Quiet

--Chapter Four: Be Quiet --

Naruto was feeling totally out of it. He's body was heavy, and with just a breath of wind hit his body it hurt like hell. His head was hanging downwards, pasting and he was covered in sweat.

A hand made his way under his head and lifted it up so that Naruto was now staring straightforward.

"Up ahead." said a voice. It was not Shiruba. Because she was just looking at Naruto's face with her index finger up to her lips, begging him to be quiet.

Naruto's eyes looked behind her, and saw 4 figures standing in front a cliff.

The voices come again. "You three stay here and wait for my orders. I'll check it myself."

'_This voice..'_ thought Naruto, looking more carefully at the person who was standing on a rock. The person turned his head, made Naruto able to see who it was. _'Sasuke?!'_ The blond noticed the black-haired boy he had search for so long. Naruto was so really close up to them all. It was strange, normally even a low-level ninja would have noticed their present this close! However, they didn't. Naruto felt the pain again and remembered why they did not notice him and Shiruba. The special jutsu she had putted on him, his Chakra was invisible for others. And since Shiruba was used to hide herself like this, she didn't need it.

Sasuke was soon gone from is sight. When he went inside the cave Naruto sighted in is mind. _'I was so close to Sasuke... he doesn't even noticed me here.'_ While thinking about Sasuke and how he did look, Naruto took noticed of something. _'Why did he have bandage round his head? And why did he almost look beaten up?'_ Then Naruto remembered the big light, and the area they said Sasuke had fought on. _'It must be from the fight he had with the Akatsuki member. Shiruba even said he could have died...'_ This made Naruto angry, how could Sasuke almost have died?! Wasn't he the one that had killed Orochimaru?!

Without thinking he made a fist and was about to hit it in the ground, when Shiruba quickly used a finger and poked him in the arm. It was just like the Juuken (Gentle fist) fighting style, the Hyuuga had. She hit a nerve and his arm stopped right away, not hitting the ground. Shiruba gave him an angry look, and it was as if it said to him: "Make a sound and I will kill you before they have time to run over here"

Naruto stood still not daring to move. His arm was now in more pain than the rest of the body. It did not want to move no matter how much I tried. And to make Naruto's pain stop, Shiruba touched his arm gentle, sending her Charka in his arm. In the next second Naruto felt the pain disappear. Shiruba then made a sign to Naruto, that he should watch the group.

With the ninjas they were watching, had Sasuke started to move towards the cliff where it seems to be a hole in. The rest of the group stood there waiting.

"So how are the Leaf ninja's going?" asked the guy with white short hair.

A girl with half long, and half-short, red hair closes her eyes and started to concentrate. "They are miles away from here. Seems my idea did work. Thanks for using the birds Juugo." She looked up at the wary tall man at her side.

'_Birds? Did they get Sasuke's scent on birds?!'_ Naruto thought angry, but the pain the marks cost him made him calm down.

"Suigetsu, why don't you try to come up with one good idea like that for once?" The red-head girl looked at the white hair guy. "Give me a break, Karin. You are the person that want to impress Sasuke by your sooo good ideas, right?" The next thing that happen was that Karin punched him. It did look like it did hurt, but Suigetsu's face did just turn in to water.

The blond who was hiding in the bushes, looked strangely at them. _'What kind of guys is that? And the girl reminds me of Sakura-Chan..'_ a shiver when down his back as he thought about the scary Sakura who always hided him when he did something wrong. (Wrong in Sakura's eyes)

"I feel someone else in there! Come lest hurry to Sasuke's side!" the girl Karin called out and stared to run in to the cave, the two others wasn't slow to follow her.

"What do you want to do Naruto?" Shiruba asked in a cold whisper. "I can make us _invisible_ for some more hours, but then my chakra will be dangerous low..." Naruto looked at the blind girl. She really was incredible, she had not just found Sasuke for him, but was also able to hiding them so good that they did not notice them.

"I want to see him... a little more." Naruto whispered back, his heartbeat going faster and faster, did he really want to follow Sasuke like this? And why were his cheeks turning so warm everywhere he thought of Sasuke.

"Come on Naruto, we have to follow them, stay right beside me. Don't go another way without me. Got that?" Shiruba got up on her feet and looked down towards Naruto. "Yeah I got it alright." They started to run in the cave as well.

As they got inside, Naruto noticed that this cave was much bigger and safer then the cave he and Shiruba had trend in.

"Sasuke!" It was Suigetsu who called.

Sasuke himself looked annoyed at them. "Didn't I tell you guys to stay put until I gave the signal?"

"Karin said she felt someone else's Charka in here, so we got a little worried." Suigetsu explained.

Kari herself looked up in the big cave, and noticed many small things falling down. "Feathers?"

"Let's go. Follow me." Walking toward the exit and to the place where Naruto and Shiruba was hiding.

'_Oh God...'_ Naruto could see all of them facing him and Shiruba. "What should we do Shiruba?" They couldn't run, then they would surly make some sound and be discover. Shiruba had also noticed the suddenly turn with the group. "Be quiet." She whispered and forced Naruto to rest his back to the cave wall.

Sasuke's group came closer and closer. Naruto's eyes got bigger and bigger by every step they took. He could feel he stopped breathing, because now was Sasuke walking right in front of him. Lucky the cave hall was big, so they were some meter away from each others, plus it was very dark. However, Naruto could clearly see the beautiful emotionless face of Sasuke and his black silk hair.

'_Wait a second, did I just think of Sasuke's face as beautiful? No way! He was maybe handsome... but not...'_ before he could defend himself, from... himself, he could suddenly see old picture of Sasuke's face flashes in he's mind. This did just make him blush more. _'No stop this! I'm just about to be discovered here... I can't think of him now'_

Naruto was frustrated, his mind going totally bananas. Sasuke had walked slowly by without noticing anything in the corner of the cave hall.

...but, without realize it himself, Naruto let-out a groan of relief. Shiruba did a weak jump out of surprise, taken by surprise that Naruto made a sound in the first place.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, his ears picking up a well-known groan. _'Naruto?'_ He moved his head a little looking behind himself. _'No way... it can't be him. I would have noticed him a long time ago if he was following me.'_ His little group stopped as well. "What is it Sasuke?" He ignored the question from Karin and continued looking back in the darkness searching for something little and orange.

"Are you looking for something Sasuke? You know it is nothing there." Karin continued.

With Naruto, he was about to go crazy. He just wished to disappear in the wall or fall down under the ground. Why was Sasuke just standing there and looking his way. _'Get out of her Sasuke... or Shiruba is going to kill me.'_ He cried in his mind.

"It's nothing, let's go." Sasuke said coldly and walked out of the cave.

As soon as they were out, Naruto fall down to the ground, breathing heavily. "That... was to close..." Shiruba stood in front of him, not looking so happy.

"I told you not to make any sound." she said in a harsh voice

"It wasn't my fault... the sound did just... escape my mouth..." Shiruba sighed at Naruto's answer.

"You really know how to make things interesting." Shiruba mumbled more to herself then to Naruto. She did acutely thought Sasuke had seen them a second there. But for some reason he did still pretend they were not there. Maybe it was a little strange to see a person and not feel the person's presence.

"Anyway Naruto, you have to decide. Live with the pain you have a little longer and follow Sasuke. Or go back to the Leaf ninjas." Shiruba's voice was suddenly kind... in a way.

"The pain?" Naruto asked breathing out.

Shiruba raise an eyebrow. "Have you totally forgotten that?"

Naruto turned silent, and waited. The next minute he felt like his body was pricked with thousands of needles and the marks burning his skin. He laid his arms around himself trying to control the suddenly pain.

The only thing Shiruba did was stand there and hear him inner scream. She felt sorry for him. The pain did get worse the more the marks was on him. Shiruba did maybe use a lot of Chakra to keep it on, but it was much worst for Naruto.

"I'm taking them off; you can't have them on much longer." She started to make the hand seals, but was stopped by Naruto who almost jumped her down.

"**NO! **Don't do it! I can handle the pain. Just keep it on and follow Sasuke, I will be right behind you." Shiruba were surprised by the action of the blond, but found herself smiling at it as well.

"You really want to follow him don't you? Okay, I guess I will help you a little more then." she closed her eyes and started to concentrate. A little smoke appeared and it was not Shiruba that were standing in front of him now, but a gorgeous white horse.

"A... Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique)." Naruto mumbled and studied the beautiful horse. "And how is that going to help?" he asked tired. He used so much of his strength to deal with the pain that he was actually growing tried and felt sleepy.

The horse looked at Naruto. "This way you can rideon my back, and we can get to Sasuke faster, and you won't have to think about other things then the pain."

"So I'm going to ride a blind horse?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

Shiruba jumped up no two feet, really angry. "**What? You think I'm going to run in a tree?!**" The blond had to jump away from the attacking horse.

"No no no no! It was meant to be a joke!" He avoided the flying hoof, but was soon trapped with his back against the wall. Shiruba tackled him, and hold her head on his chest.

"You sure got some nerves to say that. Just so you know when I'm normally running place to place I take the form of this horse. So just jump on." She walked back some steps, and lay down on the ground, so that Naruto could get on her back easier.

Once Naruto was on she started to run. And she was fast. If Naruto did know where they were going, he would have known that she was running towards Konoha, the same as Sasuke and his group.

* * *


	5. The Uchiha's Hideout

--Chapter Five: The Uchiha's Hideout --

While Naruto had a rid of all lifetime, were Sasuke and his group running towards Konoha.

"Sasuke can you answer where we are going?" asked Suigetsu who was already tired by the traveling.

The reason why he was almost empty of stamina was because of the heavy sword he was carrying. It was not just any sword. It was Momochi Zabuza's sword.

Before he and Sasuke picked up Karin and Juugo, they were on a visit in the Wave Country to get the sword from Zabuza's grave. And because he's carrying a sword that is bigger and heavier then himself, he has to take a lot of brakes and that very often.

"You should stop carrying that big sword, we will never get anywhere with you and you breaks." yelled Karin as angry as ever. However, Suigetsu ignored her, sat down and started to drink some water.

"We are almost going to my old home." a cold, emotionless voice said.

Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo looked up at Sasuke, who just had spoken.

"Your old home?" Suigetsu said, and almost swallow the water he was drinking in the trachea, and stared to cough.

"What do you mean Sasuke?" Karin asked nervously. For how could they get inside the gates of Konoha without starting a war?

"Itachi is going to be at the Uchiha's hideout, which is very close to Konoha, but we won't have to go inside the city wall. And I have to meet him alone." Sasuke said it as it was nothing of a big deal.

"What?! Meet him alone? What are we suppose to do while you fight him then?" She asked desperately, thinking that Sasuke maybe could die in the fight.

"You three stay close around the area, I don't want others of Akatsuki to interfere. And the same goes to you all too." Without saying more to his _team_, Sasuke just continued walking. It would not take them to long to reach the hideout.

After three hours of walking they reached a tall mountain. Around it, it was just trees, bushes and other rocks. Sasuke was in no mood to explain to everyone, so he did just get down to work. He walked towards the mountain. It looked like he was searching for something.

It took him just a little while until he found what he was looking for. It was two small holes in the wall.

"Stay back." he commanded. The three of them did as what they were told and walked back some miters. Then Sasuke activate his Sharingan, and looked in through the small holes. The next moment the mountain made a rumble, and a big piece of the wall stared to back away.

Soon it was a big hole in the whole mountain. Sasuke turned and looked at Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo. "You all stay outside here. Itachi is waiting for me." His team nodded and splinted up so that they could hold the area in control.

Sasuke looked in towards the darkness. Seeing some flaming torch lighting up the cave. With a smirk on his face, he enter the Uchiha Hideout. Finely ready to kill his older brother, Itachi.

At the same time, Naruto were having a hard time holding himself on to the fast horse. They were still a little behind Sasuke, but would soon reach up with him.

"How is your body feeling Naruto?" Shiruba asked worried. She could feel how much his body was shacking and burning.

But Naruto just made a smile and answered back. "Eh, I'm just fine. When will we meet Sasuke again?" He tried to hold his voice under control, something that was not so very easy.

While running, Shiruba thought she should ask something instead of answering Naruto's question. "Naruto... what are you going to do if you find Sasuke and Itachi is fighting, and Sasuke is losing?" Naruto turned silent. He had not been thinking about that, only thing he that he wanted to get Sasuke back to Konoha.

"I... I don't know." he said feeling uneasy. What was this feeling he suddenly felt? It was as if someone holds his heart in a hand and tried to squeeze the life out of him. It did suddenly become heard to breathe too, and the darkness was close to take over. _'NO! I have to bear this pain! I can't just faint now. Sasuke... I'm soon with SASUKE!!'_ Naruto cried out with all might in his mind, wining the fight with is body.

The horse stopped suddenly. Naruto looked confused at Shiruba, but it was not time for that. The horse turned herself into a human again, having Naruto lying on her back.

"Sorry Naruto, but I don't have enough Chakra to stay in the Transformation Technique. But.." Shiruba stopped talking and jumped behind one of the bushes. Quickly she sat Naruto down on the ground. The next thing Narutp saw was the same red-hair girl they had seen earlier, walking right in front of them. If she had turned her head a little to the left, she could have seen them.

When she was gone, Shiruba looked towards Naruto, softly laid her hand on his cheek feeling the trembling of his skin. "You don't feel too good..." she mumbled. She then send some Chakra out of her hand, making it heal Naruto a little bit.

"This is not much... but it will make the pain disappear a little." Shiruba smiled at him with a sad look in her eyes.

Naruto could finely breathe, and his legs were okay to stand on. When he saw what was on the other side of the bush he was really surprised. A big piece of the mountain was moving! Sasuke stood in front of it, and stared to go inside.

"Sasuke is in there now, come, let's go and get him." Shiruba said in a cheerful voice, but a hand that holds her back made her stop.

"Wha.." Naruto stopped in the sentence. He open and closed his mouth, but no words would leave him. Shiruba had one idée on what he was going to ask.

"You wander what the feeling you feeling is?" She had now a small, nice smile on her face. Like she did know what he felt.

Naruto could finely pres out some words. "...Sasuke... and I have been rivals for so long. But now, when I have been looking at him from the distains... I start to feel something else. Something that always has been there, but I did just notice it now..." he lost is words again. However, Shiruba was well averring of what he did feel.

"You really love him don't you?" Naruto looked at her in shock. "N...no... I..." Naruto was about to denying, but Shiruba cut him off.

"You will know soon enough, right now you just have to think about getting to Sasuke, before Itachi dose something bad with him. Even though I doubt he will." Shiruba's last sentences were just a whisper so that Naruto could not hear her.

"How can we get inside there? The other peoples in Sasuke's group are looking after the whole mountain, so that none can interfere with the fight."

"Have you forgotten we are two, but they can't feel your percents." Shiruba smirked at him as she saw his face getting the idea, but his face turned fast worried.

"But... you..." The blond started. "Yes, I will hold them busy with fighting me; you on the other hand will run like hell in the battle with the Uchiha brothers. And tell Itachi that; The sun dose shin, and the same dose the blood of an Uchiha." Naruto looked confused at her. But she did not give him the time to think, because she walked out of the bushes, and was soon meet by Suigetsu.

"How are you?" he asked smirking.

"Me? Just a person who wants to..." she started calmly, but did suddenly run up at him and hit him in the stomach. "...kick your ass." Shiruba felt someone coming towards her, so she jumped back. The big person Juugo, was the one that tried to hit her with a strong fits.

"This is the team; _Hebi_ (snake) I tough Sasuke would have find someone stronger." Shiruba smirked at them, and did sound totally superior.

Naruto noticed a chance, and was on his full way running inside the cave. Once he got inside, it did almost seem like a garden. It was green grass everywhere. In the middle a rode that leaded further in.

Without really thinking he just continued walking. He stopped when he heard some metal sounds. _'They most already are fighting.' _Thought Naruto as he stopped. _'I can just walk straight in a fight... it will just make problems.'_ Then Naruto looked up at the roof of the cave. And did suddenly remember some of the training he had have with Shiruba.

Quick he started to run up the wall, and was soon on the roof, looking down on two persons. He did know right away who it was. It was Sasuke and Itachi. Both fighting, but it did more look like a looking contest, then a battle. They had not been moving so much, but it was many Kunais round in the room.

Suddenly a big earthquake shoots true the cave. Making Naruto lose is balance. The quake was not made by the one in the cave, but the ones that were fighting on the outside.

Then the unbelievable happen, Naruto did actually start to fall down. It did not take him long before he was laying on the ground.

While just sitting there, Naruto looked up, and noticed two high and dark shadows of two peoples looking down on him with blood red eyes. Naruto made a nervous smile.

"Um... hey... long time no see... how have you two been?" His voice showing a little bit of fear in it. But who could blame him. He had just fall down in the middle of the fight between two Uchiha's, which is not a good thing.

"**_What are you doing here Naruto?_**" Sasuke asked in the most deadly, and cold voice Naruto had ever heard.

"I... just though I could drop by..." was the nervous answer to Naruto, his face showing true fear.

* * *

**Mmm... what do you think will happen next?**

**Will Itachi take Naruto to Akatsuki, will Sasuke protect Naruto if that happens? Or will the battle just continue? And what about Shiruba?**

**Well it just seems Naruto did really arrive at the wrong time. Haha. I hope you enjoy the story so far. See you all soon.**


	6. Itachi’s Secret

--Chapter Six: Itachi's Secret --

Naruto thought he could just die right there and then. The four eyes that was looking down at him, was just too... too ...he didn't know. He was simply scared to death!

"Naruto-Kun, how did you know we were here?" Itachi asked in a little more genital voice then Sasuke had used, but was still deadly.

"Don't mind me... just... over look me." Naruto hurried to get up on his legs, and started to walk away, with both the Uchiha's Sharingan on him. _'Damn... what is Shiruba doing out there? Thanks to her...'_ Naruto stopped. _'Hey... Wasn't it... something I should tell Itachi when I did meet him?'_

While the blond was thinking a little, Sasuke looked his way. _'Why the hell can't I feel his presents. I can see him, but not feel him. It's like he is a living ghost or something.'_ suddenly Sasuke remembered the other cave. _'So it was him... he was also in the Akatsuki cave where I meet Itachi. Damn that Usuratonkachi'_ Sasuke then turned his glare at Itachi. _'But now it's the time to finish this.'_

The blond really tried to come up with what Shiruba had told him, but he just couldn't remember the whole sentence. Slowly he turned around to see the Uchiha brothers about to attack each other.

"Wait!" he simply called out, and walked to the middle of them.

If eyes could killed, the two Sharingan users would have killed anyone they did look at right now.

"It was something I was supposed to say." Naruto tried to explain, and did at the same time tried to _remember_ what it was.

"The... the um... sun. Yeah... something about the sun..." Naruto mumbled while holding one hand at his head.

If Naruto did look up, he could have seen the shocked face that was on Itachi's face. He even took some steps backwards. But Naruto did just continue to, try to remember.

"The sun... ah! Dose shine! Yeah that was it, and then it was something about the Uchiha clan, or about being an Uchiha. Hmmm..."

Sasuke looked just at the stupid blond. "What are you trying to do Usuratonkachi?" His voice was this time under control, and did use his normal cold sound. Maybe it was because Naruto was there, that he calmed down a little?

The blond looked at Sasuke, and then it hit him. "The sun dose shin, and the same dose the blood of an Uchiha!" he called out, but quickly looked away from Sasuke's sight. Embers to have Sasuke looking at him like that.

It was silent for a little while, until they heard Itachi sight. "...fine, fine... Naruto you have a friend outside don't you?" Both Naruto and Sasuke looked surprised at Itachi, how did he knows.. and why would he care about that?

"...ye... yeah, she is out fighting..." Naruto bit his tongue; he didn't like the next sentence. "...Sasuke's team." Angry he looked the other way, eyes filled with jealousy.

Itachi didn't say anymore about that, and walked closer to Naruto, looking directly at him. "And you have the red marks all over your boy..." He sighted. "She is not going to last long with that still in work."

With one quick movement, Sasuke grabbed Naruto in his shoulder and dragged him backwards, way from Itachi. But Itachi was long finish with the studying of Naruto, and was walking towards the exit.

"Where do you think you're going!?" Sasuke called after his older brother.

Itachi turned around, looking just as pissed as Sasuke was. "I have someone to talk to, I'm sorry little brother but the fight would have to wait." Then he continued walking.

At the same time was Shiruba busy avoiding all the attacks from Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo. They were strong, but thank God they had not learned how to battle together. If they had, it would have been twice as more trouble. Her Chakra was soon no more. But she had to keep the jutsu on Naruto intact; who knows what will happen if Naruto did just drop in the fight between the brothers? And he surely would have forgot the password.

If Shiruba could have got two minutes without getting attacked, she could have _seen_ in to Naruto and get to know what happen in there. However, Suigetsu did always run towards her, ready with the sword.

Shiruba stared to slow down. She could not avoid much more, and without attacking, she could not do anything to the enemy.

Now, she was done. Shiruba stood middle of the area and felt Suigetu's sword flying down towards her. She could not jump away, the energy had left her, and she could only wait for the hit. _'I'm I going to die here...' _she thought.

"What? Who are you?" Suigetsu asked as his attack had been stopped. Shiruba made her scenes wonder over the area and could _see_ someone holding the big sword with one hand.

"Hyuuga Shiruba!" said an angry cold voice.

"Oh, hey Itachi." Shiruba said happily, and stood up form here defense mood.

"Don't you _hey_ me. What is the meaning of this?" he drooped the sword, and looked angry at Shiruba. At the same time, Naruto and Sasuke came walking out of the cave. Sasuke gave a signal to his team that they should just back away.

'_Did Itachi just call Shiruba with the Hyuuga name? And what was with that way she stood in the fight. It did almost look like the way Neji stands when he is fighting.' _Naruto looked at Shiruba in confusion.

"It is to late to tell him now, and even if you did, he wouldn't believe you." Itachi looked back at his brother, but did soon look at Shiruba again. "And you should really take off that jutsu of yours. Naruto have never been a good person in hiding, even if we couldn't feel his present."

Shiruba smirked and looked towards Naruto, who was standing next to Sasuke.

Sasuke on the other hand, did just continue to looking at Naruto. As if he had to make sure if Naruto did really standing there.

"Fine, I will take it off then."

The marks on Naruto's body started to fly off, making their way towards Shiruba. And again she bites a wound on her wrist, but this time the mark when inside her, and no blood out. With a fast healing, the wound was gone, and so were all the marks on Naruto's body.

Sasuke closed his eyes. Taking in the lovely feeling of having Naruto's presents back, but did soon open his looking angry at Itachi.

"Hold on a second Sasuke, I have something to tell you." Shiruba walked towards him. "In all this years you have build up a bound with pure hatred. But on the other hand, you should be thankful to your dear big brother here." At that point it looked like Sasuke was about to explode.

"What was that!?" he looked at Shiruba with is blood red Sharingan.

"Yeah, you know... he saved you from a life filled with pain."

"Eh..." Naruto started. "Haven't his life already been filled with pain?"

Shiruba sighed. "I don't mean the pain of losing your family, but the pain of been tortured by them." Sasuke's eyes were now shocked. And Itachi tried to shut Shiruba up. "Live him alone so that he can fight me."

"What? So that he can kill you? No way. You have been planning this all long. You didn't stand the fact that you killed your family, so you made Sasuke angry with you, so one day he could kill you and rebuild the pride of the Clan."

The eyes for Sasuke looking at her, not believing a word.

"I guess I have to go to more detail with this.."

---Flashback---

A little Itachi was running his way home. Today was his six years birthday, he couldn't wait to get home to is little brother Sasuke, who had birthday in forty-seven days, then he would turn one year old. Itachi did really like to play with him when he did get the chance... which was not so often... but today was a special day.

It was a warm ninth Junes day. Itachi did finally make it home. And walked straight in to where he know Sasuke was.

"Hey little brother, how are you today?" Itachi asked in a cheerful voice. The little Sasuke just smiled and laughed at his brother. Happy to see him again.

They day went fast by. It was a happy, and the best day Itachi had have in a long time. He could play as much as he wanted with he's little brother. Everything was as haven, until his dad got home.

"Itachi, come here." commanded his father. And as the good kid he was, he walked up to him.

"What is it daddy?" he asked still happy from all the playing with Sasuke.

"To day you turn six years. And it's time you take part in the Uchiha Clan as a full member." Fugaku told his son. "Say goodbye to Sasuke, you will be gone for a while."

Itachi was surprised on how his dad's voice had turned dark, but did as he was told.

Fugaku lead the way towards a house that was in the Uchiha streets of Konoha. The house was just as the other once, tall, made by tree and had the Uchiha symbol in it. However, Itachi thought it was something different with this house.

His father knocks on the door. It took just a second before it was answered. "Who disturbs us in the time like this." a voice was heard from inside the door. "The moon is shining to night, and my son is shining just as much."

'_A password?'_ Itachi though. And he was right. Right after his father had said it the door open. Without another word Fugaku dragged his son inside the house by Itachi's arm.

The young boy looked around in the house while his father dragged him through it. Everyone was wearing white suites, like the doctor did. And everywhere table in there was filled with small knifes in all kinds of sizes and shapes. Big computers stood into the wall as well.

Suddenly they stopped in front of a door. Itachi looked up at his father. "You are going to go in here, once inside someone of the other members will tell you what to do."

Itachi nodded and did as he was told. He open the door and walked in. There it was five peoples with the same white suite. "Itachi-Kun, please come over here." Itachi was about to run out. The room was not so big, but that was not the problem. In the middle of where the peoples where standing, was it some chain that hang down from the roof. Plus each of the Uchiha members was holding something that looked like big needle that was connected with some machines. Beside the door, on the wall was a big mirror. Somehow, he could feel his dad's eyes in him.

The young six year old Uchiha member had nothing he could say. Therefore, he walks up towards them.

"No don't move, this wouldn't hurt... **much**." They all started to laugh behind there masks.

Two of them took Itachi's hands and closed them up in the chains. When his hands was locked up, they made the needles ready. "You better not move now." One of the persons walked up to him and bushed the needle in his stomach. The long needle went all the way in his flesh, he then dropped the needle, making it just stay on Itachi. Some blood com out from the wound.

The little boy did not move, and did not even make a signal that he was in pain. He stood just still.

Then the next person stepped forward with his needle. It was pleased almost under the first one.

When it looked like they were done, Itachi had eight needles in his stomach, they was formed like a circle on his bellybutton. (Round his navel) Itachi was sweating from the pain. But still he did not say anything.

Then everyone went out of the room. Suddenly a voice was heard from a loudspeaker. "Itachi." It was his father. "You better prepare yourself."

Before Itachi could ask, the felt as he was hit by a lightning. His whole body was in so much pain, not even he could deal with this much. He started to scream, and tears filed his eyes. He looked down on his stomach and could see his Chakra been sucked out of him. _'What's going on?'_ He felt his strength disappear from him, like... he's life was been sucked out.

The torture lasted for two days. Not taking any breaks for Itachi. They did just continue to suck his Chakra out of him. At the end for the second day, Itachi had lost his voice and could not scream anymore. His legs had lost all strength, and the only things that hold him up were the chains round his arms. Even though that did hurt too.. just handing by your wrist, but it was nothing compared with the pain in his stomach, and his Chakra system.

When they went in to get him, they did just give him some drugs with another needle and took him home.

Itachi was thrown in his bed, landing on his stomach. He felt the pain shoot through his body, but he had not the strength to move. He did just lay there... gasping for air.

However.. that was not the last time. On time in the month he was in the same place, and did the same ting. Why he had to be doing this he didn't know. The only thing he did know was that he was going to go through this, whatever his father was planning. He also had to keep training to make up for the Chakra he lost in _that _room. This did also mean he could not play as much as he wanted with he's little brother... but he had not much of a choice.

The years went by. As seven years, he graduated from the Academy Grad. The next year he got the Sharingan. He was now well known by the Uchiha and others from the Kokoha village. But still he had to go to _the house_ every month. When he turned nine years, he stopped to cry in pain. It was now impossible to make him cry by just feeling pain.

One night, when Itachi was eleven he overheard a conversation with his parents.

"You can't take Sasuke! He's too young!" His mother Mikoto cried out.

"It's no question, he's turning six soon." It was the voice of his father.

Itachi's eyes got bigger. _'Are they going to make Sasuke going through the same thing I am?'_ Just thinking about it made him angry.

"But please dear... can't you wait... Let him turn eight first.." Mikoto tried as good she could to protect her child.

It went quiet for a while. Then his father answers. "Fine... we can wait. Itachi have more then enough Chakra for us at the time being." Fugaku ended the discussion and walked out for the room.

'_No way I'm I going to let that happen.'_ From that day Itachi trained harder. And tried to ignore his little brother. He had planed everything... and so did it happen.

Some days before Sasuke turned eight, Itachi pulled his plan out in the world. He killed every one of them, every Uchiha in whole Konoha, his own family that had cost him so much pain.

When he got to his own house, he found his mother sitting on the floor, waiting for him. On the ground in front of her was Itachi's dad, died.

"How did you know...?" Itachi whispered.

His mother just smiling up at him. "I have known you would do this in a long time. Now, kill me. Kill me and make Sasuke rebuild the Uchiha Clan as the proud Clan he think it is. When it, on the other hand have become a dark cursed Clan."

Itachi looked sadly at his mother. If it was someone that he didn't want to kill, it was her. She was the one that tried to be nice with him, and take care of him. But Fugaku did not let her do so too often.

"I'm sorry mom... Wait for me okay?" Itachi asked forcing up a small smile. Then he killed her with his katana. She felled down over her husband.

In the next moment, the door opened. And a scared Sasuke come running in.

Itachi did as he had plan on, making Sasuke hate him, so that he would train hard to try to kill him later. When Sasuke was going to killed Itachi, Sasuke would be a strong Uchiha that he would make the Clan new and better Clan then ever was.

---End of the Flashback---

"That's why he told you to hate him. He simply wanted a free ticket to the next life."

Sasuke was not able to speak. Had Itachi done all that for him?

With blank eyes, Sasuke looked at Itachi, who was looking at the ground, remembering all the bad memories.

Shiruba continued talking. "He did maybe hate his family for what they did to him, but that dose not means he did not feel awful about doing what he did."

Itachi looked up at Shiruba frustrated. "But how do you know all of this?"

She just smiles. "Because I can read the two of you as clear as an open book. And Sasuke was going to go back to Konoha after this. The only reason why he didn't want to have Naruto or others from Konoha on his team to find you, was because he did not want to risk their life's in the battles."

This time it was Sasuke's turn to look at Shiruba. "What?" he asked.

"Yeah... though that was more like an unconscious thing you did Sasuke. But what will you two do now?" Shiruba started to concentrate; she had got back most of the Chakra by turning of the jutus off Naruto. And she used all her senses to _see_ what the Uchiha was going to do.

Itachi and Sasuke looked at each other, not really knowing what they should do or say.

* * *

**Done with this Chapter, how was it? Okay I hope.**

**God that was a loooong Flashback, and that's how I think Uchiha is, or was. Well... kind of... If some of you don't like it... mmm, well it's up to you.**

**Anyway... I hope you all did like this chapter. Byebye**


	7. Itachi Is A Good Guy

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm soooooo sorry for the slow uploaded! In the last days I have had eight hours of school AND four hours of work at my job.. so I did not have time to work on the story... sorry. Plus, I did have a little problem with my writing...**

**I hope this is readable... my damn English... and this one are a little short. Anyways Enjoy! x3**

**Now over to the story:**

--Chapter Seven: Itachi Is A Good Guy --

Itachi and Sasuke looked at each other, not really knowing what they should do. It was not only them that did not know, a where shocked Naruto were also confused. The story Shiruba had told them was as if she had been Itachi at that time. In addition, it did get out a side of Itachi that Naruto didn't thought exist. Could Itachi really be a... _good_ person?

"Are you sure about this Shiruba?" Naruto asked careful, as if he did say it in a wrong way, Itachi would kill him for it.

"I'm sure, and I know it's true." was all Shiruba said back.

"But..." stared Sasuke, sounded to shocked, even for him. "...why did you not tell me..?" Everyone noticing he had some emotion problem right now. In so many years had he hated Itachi, and with just one explanation, it was all changed. How can he hate Itachi now... When Sasuke knows that what he did back then was to _saving_ him...

Sasuke looked down in the ground. Remembering all the fun times he had have with his older brother, but also _that _horrible night everything changed.

"Shiruba..." Sasuke called weakly out, with a little shaky voice. Shiruba herself _looked_ his way. "How do you know all of this...?" he so asked.

The girl smiled. "My eyes have never worked like yours do. But as I was born with not being able to see, I was given the gift to see things you normally can't see. But that just works if I use my Chakra." Shiruba took a break before she continued, _looking_ Itachi's way. "Some years back, I meet Itachi by ascendant. I was walking to Konoha, and he from. And by just sensing him walking past me, I know it was more with him then I could just sense by normal level. So, I used much Chakra to see what was on his mind. I used all my Chakra, and even some Chakra I didn't have." Again Shiruba stopped, but now it was because she noticed that Sasuke's little team were moving a little. When they didn't do anything, she continued. "As I was totally worn out, I had to say something so I could get Mr. Uchiha's attention. Therefor I told him the Sun verse, with it I made it different from what his dad had told him when he was suppose to be a _full _Uchiha member. After I told him that, everything when quit. The next thing I know was that I had been in a coma for a month. All his memories had been playing in my mind all the time, again, again and again."

The silent fall over the area, until Itachi broke it. "She was right, the sentence she said back then did catch my attention, she even said that; when I did hear that again she would be there and try to make up for the pain I have had in my live.." Itachi mumbled, remember very well that day. It was just so strange, the day he left Konoha, he walked in to her... what is the odds?

---Flashback--- (A little info Flash)

At the time Itachi first meet Shiruba, she just fall unconscious before she told him her name. However, Itachi was not the person who just left someone in the middle of nowhere. Spastically when she had just told him something like that. He ended up transformed (Henge no Jutsu) himself in to a person he often used when he was spying on his missions. The little difference was that he did not have the mark in his face, his eyes were a little different and his hair was shorter.

Lucky for him she seemed to be some well-known, honored ninja of some sort. So he was happily welcomed in the village and got all the info he needed. But an order was send to him from Akatsuki before she had woken up. And later when he went back to the village, was she gone.

---End of the Flashback---

In the big green area had Sasuke's body stopped to move, his head had stopped to think. And he felt an unbelievable pain, as if he were tearing up inside. His eyes were totally blank. Slowly he turned his glance towards his brother. "Itachi... Is everything of this... really true?"

Itachi closed his eyes. Not wishing it were true, but answer with a nod.

The eyes of Sasuke started to be filled with tears. And with one tear falling down his cheek he's legs couldn't carry him anymore and just collapsed under him, making him sit down on his knee under him. At the same time, Naruto run over to him and cached before he could fall over.

'_Finely, after so many years...'_ Naruto tough a little happy to himself. _'...I can smell the scent of you Sasuke. I'm not going to let you leave me again... never!'_ the blond's eyes looking softly on the sleeping or unconscious face of Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" a girly voice called out from the other side. Naruto looked up from Sasuke and saw the red hair-girl.

"Drop those dirty hands of **My Sasuke**!" She called out angry, with the other two boys running right besides her, surly trying to get Sasuke.

Before Naruto could do something with the situation, Shiruba and Itachi stood in front of him and Sasuke. Blocking the way for Sasuke's other team, both of the protectors not looking so happy.

"So I see you have noticed it too, Itachi." Shiruba smirked.

"Eh. I could have read my little brother like a book." Answered Itachi. "But since you reacted too, I guess they really have something special."

"How dear you two just ignore us like that." called Karin out, really pissed. "Common guys we should get Sasuke to a safer place." They stared to run again.

"Shiruba..." Naruto started, looking up at her. "They just want what's best for Sasuke, so if you just could stop them from attacking..." he didn't finish his sentience as Shiruba was already working on it. She attacked everyone; hit their nerve system, making it impossible for them to move.

Some few seconds went by. And now were Itachi and Shiruba staring down at Naruto who hold Sasuke in his hands. "We have to do something with Sasuke, his mind is a totally wracked." said Shiruba a little annoyed.

"Can't you just heal him?" Naruto asked in a little worried voice, but Shiruba shocked her head.

"But I have an idea that might work. ...Itachi."

"What?"

"You have to use Tsukuyomi (God of the Moon Technique) on him."

Itachi looked at the girl, thinking she had lost her mind.

"No I'm not crazy, this will help Sasuke. You just have to make him see how his life could have been if you were by his side."

The oldest Uchiha went silent for a moment, thinking over it. "Fine... but I would need more Chakra." he looked at Naruto. "Could you help me with that Naruto-Kun?"

"Y...yea...h sure thing... as long as you don't torture him..." Naruto was not so good with all this "trust-Itachi-stuff" _'But if it will help Sasuke...I guess it's fine, what I'm I thinking?! Itachi when true so much trouble by helping Sasuke... I **have** to trust him.' _

Shiruba stood behind Naruto, grabbing him in his shoulders helping him up. "You have to stand." she said in a whisper, getting Naruto and Sasuke on their fetes. Shiruba did know Sasuke couldn't stand by himself, so she throw out many Kunais, everyone with a metal strings on them. The strings flayed around some part of Sasuke's body, and then when to the trees and tied them self's up. It did acutely look like Sasuke was standing by himself now. However, Naruto stood beside him, ready to catch him if he falls down, and to give his Chakra to Itachi.

"Naruto, can you open Sasuke's eyes?" Shiruba asked calm and turned towards Itachi. "You ready."

He smirked at her question. "We in the Uchiha Clan were born ready."

The blond then used his fingers to drag the eyelid up from the unconscious Sasuke's eyes. Strangely his so once dark eyes were looking straight forward, and were more white then black.

Itachi stood ready with his Sharingan, and looked at his little brothers eyes. In the next second he activated the strong Jutsu of his. But... with a _mistake_ he looked in Naruto's eyes as well.

---In the World of the Tsukuyomi---

Sasuke was so tired, but it did feel good to sleep in his bed. Wait a minute, his bed? He wake up and looked around in his old room he used to have when he was eight years old.

"You're finally awake." Sasuke looked toward the door of his room, finding his old brother standing there.

"Itachi..." he whispered. "What is this?"

"This is my Genjutsu." Itachi simple answered. "We are going to be in here for one-thousand, eight-hundred and twenty-five days, or five years." Before Sasuke could ask any more questions, he noticed his body was shrinking and his memories were also fading.

Suddenly he find himself looking at a thirteen-year-old Itachi, and asked. "Brother... where is mom and dad?" Itachi's eyes showed sorrow that he hadn't had in his eyes for so many years.

"They died in a mission..."

* * *

**Yeah, that's how it is. Itachi is going to build up a new life with is little brother.**

**But what happen to Naruto... was he also effaced?**

**Please tell me what you people think of it! x3**


	8. The Tsukuyomi Part One

**We are now in Itachi Genjutsu Tsukuyomi. Where he can control the time and space like he wants. This is the first part of it, enjoy.**

**Now over to the story:**

--Chapter Eight: The Tsukuyomi Part One--

In the Genjutsu of Itachi's world sat Sasuke on his seat in the ninja school. Everything was normal for him. The teachers, students, everything. It was just as the old days of Konoha. The only big different was that Itachi were standing outside the school, waiting for Sasuke to follow him home.

"Brother, what are we going to have for dinner today?" asked the little Sasuke as he walked by his big brothers side.

Itachi smiled down to him. "I was thinking about making something special. Didn't you get back your test today?"

The youngest Uchiha took out a paper from his bag and gave it to Itachi. It took him a second to look over it. And when he was finish he looked down to Sasuke. "You got every questions right. You really are working your way up as an really Uchiha."

By his brother's words, Sasuke looked down in the ground, blushing. Every since their parents died, and the rest for the family mysterious disappeared had Itachi been the world's best big brother. He did no longer do missions all the time, and was always with Sasuke when he was done from school.

The two brothers walked past the Konoha Park. It was the fast way to get to the Uchiha manor. While they walked, something catches Sasuke's eyes. All alone on the swing sat a boy with a blond hair that reminded him of the sun. Without noticing the little Sasuke had stopped, and just looked down on the boy.

Itachi stopped also, when he noticed he's little brother had stopped too. When he looked back, towards him he saw Sasuke was looking at a young boy around Sasuke's age, sitting alone. This made him smile on the inside, but hold he's cold mask in his face. "Sasuke." he called to get his attention. Sasuke looked up at his brother.

"Why don't you go play with him, I'm going home to make dinner, when it's done I'm coming to get you, okay?" Sasuke looked surprised that his brother, but agreed and walked towards the playground.

Once Sasuke got down, he noticed that the boy was just looking down in the ground. The aura around him was... so sad. Like Sasuke could since his sadness.

"Hey." Sasuke said as he stood in front, when they blond hair boy did not answer Sasuke got a little angry. "Hey. What's wrong with you?" Then the boy looked up at him, his eyes filled with tears. Sasuke felt a small pain in his chest as he saw the painful face.

"...your... talking to me?" asked the boy.

"Who else would I be talking to? You're the only one that still is here." The young Uchiha used his kind voice, who ever this boy was; he did not look so good. It seems he had been in a fight. Sasuke lifted is hand. At the same time the blond boy closed his eyes, making himself ready to get a pouch from the other boy. But Sasuke just patted the boy in his head. This made the blond open his eyes.

"You're not going to hit me?" he asked in a whisper.

Sasuke looked strangle at the boy. "Why would I hit you, we just meet." Sasuke become more confused at the blond when he smiled happily at him. "Why are you so happy?"

"Because you're not going to hit me." The boy's voice were so filled with joy, Sasuke had never hear a little voice like that be so happy.

"Doesn't the wound hurt?" Sasuke asked as he now saw how bad they looked. In the face he had some sort of scars, three scars each cheek, he's face had also many bruises, which was also all over his body. He was not so very clean either, his clothes were dirty and so were his hair.

The little boy shakes his head fast in a no. "No, no no. They are not so bad, they doesn't even hurt anymore."

Sasuke smiled a little. "Do you want to play with me?" The blond looked at Sasuke in surprise. "You really want to play with me?" he asked almost not believing this. "Yeah, come one, set down on the swing and I will push you." Sasuke made the blond sit down, and walked beside him to push him.

The two young boys played for forty minutes. They had so much fun together that they totally forgot the time, and now was the sun starting to sat, giving the horizon a orange color.

"Sasuke!" called a voice from the distance. The little Uchiha looked up towards the voice and saw his big brother walking his way. "It's time for dinner!" he called again. The blond had stopped moving when he hear someone call out a name. Will they at played, they had not told each other their names, and Naruto had to changes that fact.

"Sorry I have to go..." said Sasuke sadly. The blond smiled a little, but was still a little sad. "It's okay, but that reminds me. My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" he calls out his name happily.

This made also Sasuke smile. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke." Again Sasuke patted Naruto's head with is hand, but this time a little longer to the back of Naruto's head. When he stopped patting the boy he felt something in his hand and looked down to see. His eyes winded at the sight. The Uchiha's hand was red by blood. Quick jumped Sasuke over to the boy searching his head for wounds.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked a little nervously. But Sasuke didn't answer. When he finely find what he was looking for he was shocked. A big part of the little blonds head was covered in blood. "How or when did this happen?"

The oldest Uchiha walked towards his brother. "Are you coming the din..." "Big Brother!" Sasuke yelled out, making Itachi use flash steps, so he was right beside his little brother after a half second. "What's wrong?" he asked a little nervously.

"Naruto has a big wound in his head, can you take him home to look at it?"

Itachi looked down on the young Naruto. And without really thinking he made Sasuke jump on his back, and took Naruto in his arm.

The next thing Naruto know was that he was outside a big manor. But he was quickly on the inside. Suddenly he was sitting down on a chair, Sasuke at his side, and Sasuke's older brother walking out the room to get something.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Sasuke asked worried. He did know, a wound in the head was not a good news. And he did not want to lose someone he had just met. Itachi returned quickly with a first kit, and without waiting he started to search throw the blond hair.

Naruto stood still, holding Sasuke's hand. When Itachi were done searching, he took out some bandage and tided them around Naruto's head.

"It's not so bad, but it will heal faster with the bandage. Now, let me see the face of yours." Itachi looked as Naruto's face, noticing that most of the small wound where almost gone, just as the wound in his head.

'_No wonder for an Jinchuuriki and his Kyuubi no Youko'_ Itachi thought. Knowing very much what Naruto was, and why he was so injured. The wound on his back head was probably from someone that had thrown a rock at him.

'_Wait a second... Isn't this a world** I** created? Then why is Naruto been treated like this?'_ Maybe was it impossible to make the village treat him different... even in his Genjutsu. On the other hand, he did know why Naruto was there. That was a plan he had been working on.

"Naruto, do you want to take a shower before eat dinner with us?" Sasuke asked with a little blush in his cheeks, something Naruto didn't noticed, but someone did. The oldest Uchiha looked down on his little brother, smirking. He was so going to have fun with his little _SasuNaru project_.

The blond was surprised by Sasuke's question. Take a shower? And eat dinner? He had never been asked to eat dinner with anyone before, he had always been alone, but now... he felt like he had find a good friend.

"S...sure, I would love that." Naruto give one of the big lovely and happily smile. Sasuke showed Naruto to the shower while Itachi looked for some other clothes.

The shower did not take too long, and now stood Naruto in a black Uchiha T-short, and a gray pants. He walked in the kitchen, which was filled with a lovely smell. The two Uchiha brothers sat on their chairs waiting for Naruto.

"How was the shower Naruto-Kun?" Itachi asked as he made plate with diner for Naruto.

"I was refreshing, but are you sure I can use this clothes." Naruto asked a little nervously, he did know how much honor a Clan member had by caring its symbol... sooo, why was he caring the Uchiha Clan symbol now?

Itachi smirked down to his food. "Don't think about that Naruto-Kun. Just be sure the carry it with pride. Then it will be okay." With that nothing more was said about the clothes, and they started to talk about random stuffs.

The dinner went by. Both the Uchiha toughed that it was nice to have another with the table. And Naruto was so hungry that he eat everything, which was a good thing, that meant no more leftovers from the big dinner. Something Itachi was really happy with. Finely did they know someone that could eat anything and was good with eat it up.

It was now dark outside, the sun had disappeared behind the horizon and the moon was shining down on Konoha. Naruto made himself ready to go home.

"Wait Naruto-Kun." Itachi were the one that stopped the blond. "Why don't you spend the night here. Tomorrow is Saturday, and then we are going to have some other big dinner, and it would be nice to have someone that actually could eat it up. Not to mention that Sasuke would love to have you to stay here."

Naruto was about to faint. What was with this family? They treated him totally different from what rest of Konoha did. Not that he had anything against it. Really, he was really happy about it. Both the Uchiha brothers where so nice with him, they did not even call him by the names others thrower at him. Their voices was also gently, with no harsh words and tones.

"I... don't know, I have never..." before Naruto could finish his sentence and even answer on the question, he was stopped as Sasuke took his hand, dragging him in the big hose.

"Yay! You can sleep in my room. We have some extra beds over here."

While Sasuke was having so much fun getting a sleepover, Itachi stood in silent just smiling. The fact that Naruto did not even answering on the question, but did not even protest when Sasuke dragged him was a so big sight for Itachi which way this was going. _'Shiruba saw this coming, so I guess I shouldn't be too surprised.'_

Up at Sasuke's stood Naruto waiting for Sasuke to come back, He had left Naruto in his room to go and get some extra duvet and pillow. The blond boy looked around in the room, it was a big room, bigger then Naruto himself had in is apartment. It was probably as big as his whole apartment together.

"Here is your duvet..." Sasuke mumbled, and entered his room. He had the big duvet in his hands, but it was so big that he had it over his head too. This made Naruto laugh, Sasuke had some problems with walking and without see where he was going. Naruto walked over to him to take the duvet from him. But what Naruto did not know, was that Sasuke did also have the mattress in his hands. And when Naruto took it from him the weight was too much for him to handle. So the next second Sasuke gave all to Naruto, he saw everything fall down on the floor. Sasuke laughed at this. Naruto's hands were around the duvet and the mattress, but his feet's stood up in the air.

"Are you doing to sleep already?" Laughed Sasuke out, holding his stomach.

"What about a little help here?" asked Naruto, also laughing under everything.

While laughing Sasuke took a grip on everything, and throw it down to the floor. Even so young he had a strong grasp with is hands. And all the train he had done with Itachi for the past week was to a great help as well.

"You're really strong Sasuke." Naruto said shocked, not really believing what Sasuke just had done. The big mattress was **very heavy!** So how could Sasuke hold it up as if it was nothing.

Sasuke hold out his hand to Naruto. "I can train you too if you want." The Uchiha smiled as Naruto took his hand. If Sasuke had looked at Naruto's face a second longer, he could have seen the little red color that was on the bonds cheeks.

"Sasuke, Naruto-Kun." Itachi called out from the door, and open it. "You guy better go to bed now, here Naruto-Kun. You can sleep in this." Itachi landed him a big T-short, with the Uchiha symbol in the back. Itachi looked at the two boys on last time before he walked out the door.

The bed was ready and the boys were tired. They when to sleep, Sasuke in his bed, and Naruto slept in the floor. The silent fall over the room, and they were both sleeping. In their own minds started there's thoughts to become dreams.

In Naruto's mind... his dream was taking a painfully turn.

_"Look over there." Someone whispered._

_"Yeah... it's the Monster." the other person whispered back. Naruto could feel all of the villager's eyes on him. Staring at him as if he was the most horrible thing they had ever seen._

_"Get way from here!" they started to call after him. "Yeah! Leave us alone!" Flying rock rained down on Naruto. "Go and kill someone from the other villages!" more rock come down._

'_What have I done...' Naruto thought sadly. What had he ever done to them that made them hate him so much. Suddenly a big rock hit him hard in the back of his head. The pain was unbelievable. Naruto tried as good as he could to holt the pain under control, and not cry out. This did not make the rock stop coming, no.. it did just fall more from the sky. And not just rock now, but also weapons._

"NARUTO!! NAAARUUTOOO!!!"

Naruto's eyes snapped up. At first he could only see the hateful looks from the villages, but it was soon all gone. And the only thing he could see was some scared eyes looking at him in the darkness.

"What happen?" the same voice that had called his name, asked.

About then Naruto noticed someone had their arms on his shoulders. Making him looking straight at the persons face.

"Sa... suke?" Naruto asked weakly. Sasuke was almost scared to died. Naruto had suddenly started to cry out in his sleep, and his voice had been in pure pain. He had even start to cry.

"Everything is fine now..." Sasuke mumbled as he leaned towards Naruto, giving him a hug.

Without hesitating Naruto returned the hug. He was still shaking from the dream. But it had not just been a dream. He thought about the wound he had on the back of his head. _'They did hit me hard this time... but I'm alright.' _He looked at Sasuke who hugged him for dear life, afraid that Naruto would cry out in pain again. _'At last hit seems Sasuke would never do anything like that to me... So I'm fine.'_

The hug ended, but Sasuke did not go back to his bed, he simply took his duvet from his bad, and lays down with Naruto. The blond had nothing against it, maybe this way he would not have thus nightmares.

The two boys fall asleep together. Both their heart beating fast. But never before had they felt so peaceful.

In the morning they were woken by Itachi.

"It's breakfast!" he called from the other side of the door.

Sasuke got up right away, but Naruto liked the nice, warm bed. "Aww... Just some few more minutes." the blond mumbled.

Sasuke looked down on his friend. "You're not used to wake up at this time? The time is Ten am you know." But that did not get Naruto up from the bed. Then Sasuke got an idea. He walked over to Naruto, looking down on him. A little smirk crossing his lips. Sasuke's face was not some few inches away from Naruto's. The he kissed the other boy on the cheek.

One second... Two seconds... "AAAH!" yelled Naruto, jumping up from the bed. Sasuke rolled back on the floor laughing. "That's what you get from not getting up." While saying it, he walked towards the door to get down for the breakfast.

Naruto looked at him blushing like crazy, with his hand on his cheek. "Well it was not like I did dislike it that much." the blond answered back without thinking.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks as Naruto's words when in his mind. Both boys in the room stood still blushing, Sasuke with is back towards Naruto, not showing his face. And Naruto looking down in the floor.

The door opened suddenly, and Itachi stepped in the room. "Why are you two always la.." he stopped. Why where the two of them blushing like that?

"Em.. boys?" Itachi asked, trying to get their attention, but did not work. The old Uchiha sighed, maybe this was going to be a little bit more troublesome then what he first thought.

Somehow, Itachi was able to get the boys down to breakfast. When they were done, it was like they had totally forgot what had happen in the morning, because they were both playing rest for the day.

Like this when the days by. The two of them where always together, if the even got separated they would almost start to panic and search for the other right away. It was like they had been in a different life together, and at that time they was the world's best friends of years, but they had lost each other, and was now afraid to lose each other again. The feeling of losing the other one was like an old and painful nightmare.

Naruto and Sasuke enjoyed each other's company very much, and it was almost as if Naruto had moved in with the Uchiha's. The days when by quickly, and before they noticed it had soon gone a week. On that week, had Sasuke and Naruto not gone at school at all, they had just been home played. And since Itachi did not stop them, they did not complain.

Itachi on the other hand had told the school that Sasuke was on a special train. And the fact that Naruto was away from school, was not really something anyone noticed.

Itachi had let his little brother got some weeks free from school, he even gave Sasuke the first week free from the training, however, as soon it was going to be Saturday again, Itachi would start his special training plans. And Naruto were also going to join too.

* * *

**Yay, Itachi much be the world's best brother. Hehe. **

**Please tell me what you all think, and I will see you all later. Byebye. x3**


	9. The Tsukuyomi Part Two

**Hey everyone, first I want to say: **"Thanks for all Reviews! It really makes me happy reading what you all think of this story. So please write more if you want, just know, all you write to me means a lot. Thanks"

**The second: **"I also want to apologize that all the other chapters have been so short... from now on, I'm going to write them longer. (Well I will at last try...)"

**And well, this Tsukuyomi parts will be... mmm, I think four of them. So this is Part Two of Four. I hope that's not too much trouble.**

**Now over to the story:**

--Chapter Nine: The Tsukuyomi Part Two--

"I... I can't take it anymore.." Naruto fall down to the ground, sweating and breathing like hell. In addition, it was only three days ago they started the training with Itachi.

"Get up Naruto..." Sasuke said catch after his breath. "If Itachi finds you down…He will not be happy."

"I know..." Naruto answered back with clenched teeth and tried to stand up. "But why do we have to run around like this?"

"Did you ask something, Naruto-Kun?" a cold voice comes behind them and they know very well who it belonged to. It was no other then there trainer; Itachi who had appeared at the boys training ground, which were some hours of running away from Konoha, in a clearing in the forest.

The blond got a bad feeling in his stomach. "Nothing!!" he yelled as he got up on his feet and looked scared back at his trainer, who looked back at him with his blood red Sharingan. Having those eyes on him made Naruto run much faster up to Sasuke. The fact that he was tired was nothing the blond though about right now.

"Your brother scars me... Sasuke." Naruto cried, as they were running side by side again.

"He is always like this… when he is training… me..." The young Uchiha answer back, with some heavy breathing in his sentence.

Both of them had been running like that for the last days. After running for five hours, they got thirty minutes break. And like that it continued, it didn't matter if it was day, night, raining or if the was sun shining, they had to run like that all the times. Now was Naruto at his limit. However, he did not dear to stop, the last time he did, Itachi had in the next second arrived right at his side and punched the blond so hard that he had soar through the air all over the area and with a hard hit he landed in the stock of a tree. The punch alone was very painful, but also meet the stock so close up was something he didn't want to do again anytime soon.

At that time Sasuke had not like to see his friend fly over the area. He had to bitten his tongue really hard so that he would not try to attack his brother. With the taste of blood in his mouth and his nails digging in his hands, he had continued running.

The running went on, Itachi showing no mercy with his little students. The sun were only a few hours away from setting down and when both though they was about to faint, there trainer reappeared in front of them. "Stop." he said simply, making Naruto and Sasuke stop right the second. "That enough running for a while. Now you're two going to jump from tree to tree while searching for targets. Each target is like this one." He took up a piece of tree that was formed like a circle with a red mark in the middle of it. "You are going to hit all the red mark. However, not every target is like this one. The red mark on each target has their own place, so it's not just to hitting the middle of it, because the red mark will not probably be there."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at Itachi, thinking this was not so hard. "Oh, and this time you will get some sleep, or I hope you two will." The last part was more of a whisper, and whit the smirk that was on Itachi face, did not acutely make the boys feel to good about this.

The training started. First they at though it was easy. But they did not know that they had to hit one-hundred and fifty targets within the sun when down, and they had to carry two-hundred and fifty Kunais at the same time. In addition, some heavy metal belts around there's arms, and legs.

When the sun was setting Naruto and Sasuke meet at the place Itachi told them to be.

"How many did you two get?" Itachi asked interesting, really wanting to know the result.

"One-hundred and twenty-nine." The young Uchiha answered, very prod of how many he had got. Because to hit so many had not been a easy thing to do. Some of the red mark had been so small; he had to come up really close to even see it.

The trainer's eyes looked over at Naruto, who was looking down in the ground.

"Well Naruto-Kun?"

"…one-hundred and four." The blond replayed, embarrassed on how bad he did it, compared to Sasuke. He had never carried so many weapons at one time before.

Itachi's eyes winded. "Both you two got over one hundred?" His face then turned fast back to its usual emotionless glare, but in his though he continued thinking about his surprising news. _'If they got that so early, this training will go faster then I though... normally neitherof them should have hit over one hundred on the first time. Thinking about that they never have carried so many weapons before, and hit this kind of targets.'_ "Well, you two most be tired. Come over here." He walked towards the trees. "Take this one." Itachi thrower them a black headband. But without hesitate they took them on.

"Now hold this in each of your hands." Then he gave them two small control looking ting. "You have to send Chakra to those controllers at all time, even when you sleeps. If not..." Itachi looked at them with a devils smile. "Well.. lest just say, you will wake up and it will not be a lovely feeling. It will start in five minutes." With that Itachi left. However, not to far away, he was in a tree close by. But he was out of Naruto's and Sasuke's sight.

"What do you think your brother is planning Sasuke?" Naruto asked nervously.

"I have no idée. But we should get ready to sleep." Sasuke walked to a close by tree, and sat down. Naruto was not slow to fallow, but sat down by the other tree.

After the five minutes, they started to send Chakra in to those ... control tings. Soon started the sleep to take over Naruto, and when he when to sleep he's body when in relax mode, making him stopped his Chakra. For a second he was in a deep sleep. But the next, he yelled out in pain. The headband send out a height electric pulse, making Naruto's nerves react with tight every muscle in his body. The pain was something he hadn't felt before. How could every muscle be tighten like this?

"What wrong?" Sasuke called out jumping over to Naruto. However, before he reach over to the other boy, he suddenly stopped and was on the ground yelling in pain. While Sasuke had acted, he had stopped the Chakra flow, and he when through the same thing Naruto had just a second ago.

"Sasuke.." Naruto whispered as the pain slowly got away. "We should really... send Chakra in these things... at all time..."

"Yeah... I agree."

Both boys got back to the trees, trying to get some sleep... but that was not so easy, none of them wanted to fall asleep, which will make them stopping the Chakra and get that awful pain again.

That night when by... without the two of them getting any sleep. Sometimes they just fall asleep, since they were so tired from all the running too. But right after they there minds when to the dream world, they where broth back with the electric shock. Naruto and Sasuke should be thankful that the shock ended after ha short minute, giving them enough time to start there Chakra again, if they didn't... they would just get a even stronger electric shock through their body. Something Naruto got to learn that night.

When the sun goes up, jumped Itachi down of the tree. "How was the night?" he asked with a smirk.

"Brother... I'm so tired.." mumbled Sasuke, his eyes as dark as his hair. And had big black circular around his eyes too.

"Can't... we.. have some more minutes to sleep... without this tings?" The blond was even worse than Sasuke, the once so blue beautiful eyes for his were now dark and tired.

"No." Itachi said calm. "You two will not get sleep before you are able to keep the Chakra flowing while sleeping. _Got that?_" His last words were like a threat.

"Yes Sir.." both said in the same time, getting up to their feet's.

"Now, today it's Wednesday. You two had the running training from Saturday to Tuesday. Now your two are going to continue with the training you started a little on yesterday. But this time you will have two hundred targets and just two hundred Kunais with you. This means you can't try to hit the target if you miss it the first time." Itachi paused a little as he saw the faces of his students. They where maybe tired, but they showed willpower. _'They do really want to succeed whit the training.'_ "The time limit is as it was, until the sun goes done. So as you can thing, the targets are a little more difficult to find this time. Now go!"

The days went on. Naruto and Sasuke both tried their best to do was Itachi had told them to do, but with their lack of sleep, didn't their bodies always do as they were told. And as for the night, they tried so hard to hold there Chakra under control. But they always ended with falling asleep, stopping the Chakra.

As the Saturday come closer, none of them had got any sleep.

"Sa...su...ke..."

The Uchiha looked towards where the voice come from. "Na...ruto?" he asked. Then he saw Naruto lying lifeless with the tree next to him.

"Th...is tr...aning... is ...hard."

Sasuke's eyes winded as he saw how bad Naruto looked. The blond boy was almost out of energy. They had enough food while training, but it was the problem about not getting sleep. At the day, they used all there strength to hit the target, at the night they used there Chakra to hold the eclectic headband to hold it away from zapping them.

"Be strong... Naruto." Sasuke started to walk over to the blond. "I know you are much stronger then this, you just have to find the strength." He then sat down beside him. "Naruto.." Sasuke whispered. "Find the strength." Then he kissed him on the cheek. Making Naruto fall asleep, and Sasuke laid his head down on Naruto's leap, falling asleep as well.

The oldest Uchiha looked at the sun rising. _'Aw... It's Saturday to day... I wonder if they ever go a good night sleep this time' _as Itachi got down from the tree. _'What the?'_ he saw Sasuke and Naruto fast asleep, his little brother sleeps peacefully on Naruto's lap. _'So... they have finely learned how to let their Chakra flow while sleeping. Or... in control as long as they are close to each other?'_ Itachi smiled. _'My brother really is more in love then I thought. But let's see if he can protect him too.' _Itachi's devils smirks com on his face as he walked towards the little sleeping couple.

"Okay, you two can wake up now." Itachi smiled, happy that they finely got some sleep.

..but, they did not wake up. "em.. hello?" he tried again. "Wake up its mooorning!" still no reaction from Naruto and Sasuke. _'Okay... they asked for it.'_ He made some hand seals, and then he open his water bottle. "Suirou no Jutsu (Water Prison Technique)" The water circles around Itachi's hand and formed a big water bubble. With a smirk on his face he took Naruto and Sasuke inside it.

Right away, the boys noticed they didn't get any air. "What the!?" Naruto yelled out, but fast closed his mouth as water come in it, instead of air.

Sasuke looked up at his brother, wonder what's going on.

"You two finely awake? Good, let's continue with the training." the Uchiha moved his hand out of the water making the bubble of water fall down to the ground.

"What did you that for brother?" Sasuke asked coughing after his breath.

"You two sleep so deeply together, I thought I wouldn't get you up anytime soon." Itachi said irritated, and turned around looking away from them, not see how embers and red the face his student had become. "Anyway... you two are going to start working together, instead of just one by one. This training is also about finding targets, but not hit them. You're going to capture some animals. And, I say it again; at **all** time you two are going to work together. However, you're not allowed to speak with each other. Every action you want the other to make or do, have to be said by signals and other ways to communicate. I'm good with anything, as long as the words doesn't leave your mouth."

Naruto and Sasuke looked disbelieved on Itachi. How could they make the other do something with out telling it? And what were the animals they had to capture?"

"Now, if you two can look over there." Itachi looked to his right. And there were twenty other Itachi's, or it were shadow clones. As Naruto and Sasuke looked at them they noticed they used a hand seal making smoke arrived. When the white smoke disappeared Naruto's eyes winded.

"Animals?" Naruto said, looking confused at the twenty different animals standing beside Itachi.

"That right. The animals have their own point sum, and you two are going to try to get them."

The animals Itachi created were; rabbit, cat, mouse, deer, wolf, fox, eagle, horse, bear, snake, monkey, elephant, bat, butterfly, spider, chameleon, cheetah, tiger, lion and a weasel.

"Sasuke... I.. think your brother have lost his mind.." Naruto whispered to Sasuke as he gaping and pointed at all the animals.

"I started to think that too... ouch!" The young Uchiha looked down on his foot, finding the little black weasel biting him.

"Little brother, you should watch what you're saying." The little weasel walked over to Itachi, claiming up in his shoulder. "The animal's doses not have my personality at all. They are as all other animals. Just that..." Itachi stopped and looking at all the strange animals, while patting the weasel. "Everyone have red eyes, so don't make a mistake by running after some other animal from the forest. That's all I'm going to say, you two can start now." After Itachi said that, all the animals were gone, leaving Naruto and Sasuke to start their search.

The boys looked at each other, nodding and started to run tree by tree. "Which should we take first?" Naruto asked, feeling all his strength and energy had returned to him. Having the night sleep was really something he needed.

"The deer seems okay enough."

"The deer? What about the butterfly?" Naruto laughed.

"That will acutely not be so easy, first we would have to find it, then try to capture it without kill it." He answered back in a little irritated tone. But suddenly him and Naruto got a bad feeling in their stomachs.

"Excuse me..." an died cold voice called from one of the trees. "I thought I told you two to work in **silence**." It was Itachi, and he was not happy. He had appeared on one of the trees that Naruto and Sasuke were running towards. "I guess I have no choice." The next second Itachi disappeared, and reappeared on the tree behind them. "Next time you two uses words, you will feel the shocking pain again, but this time just a little worse. So bye"

"What the?" Naruto felt something on his head. "oh no.." The blond took his hand up to his head feeling... the electric headband. "Sasuke.. we shooould really just be quiet.."

"..." Sasuke looked towards Naruto, but let his gaze soon go over the landscape.

"Sasuke? Are you listening to me?" the blond asked a irritated, thinking Sasuke overlooked him.

"..." The Uchiha raised his hand, waiving it and started to jump a little away from the blond.

"Hello?! Are you listening!? We have to be quiet!" Naruto yelled, as he followed Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at the blond desperate and irritated. "Shut up Usuratonkachi! We were not supposed to use words to communicate!" Sasuke yelled at the top at his lungs.

"..." this time Naruto that was the one that was speechless. However they were not quiet for long, the strong and familiar shock went though their bodies.

"AAAAH!" The suddenly pain made Naruto lose all feeling in his body, and he was now on his way down.

Whiteout thinking Sasuke jumping after Naruto, totally ignored the pain he was feeling in his body. _'You.. Usuratonkachi'_ Sasuke though angry as he hold on to Naruto leg and had his own leg in the tree using his Chakra to hold himself up. With a little hard work, Sasuke manage to get Naruto up on the big brace of the tree, laying the boy down. _'He seems to have fainted..'_ Sasuke sighed, setting himself beside the blond idiot. _'I know it's something special about you Uzumaki Naruto... I just can't put my finger on it.'_

"Mm..." The blond moan, about to wake up. "Sasuke?" the blue eyes looked up at dark once. Sasuke just looked down on him, holding his index finger over his mouth. _'Don't say a word you Usuratonkachi, or you will just get a new shock.'_ And as if Naruto had hear what Sasuke though, he nodded.

The two boys worked together since then. Somehow, with just one look, they could understand what the other wanted them to do. Though it was often Sasuke who was the one to _tell_ Naruto what to do, the fact to find the animals was not so difficult as they first had thought. What was hard to do was to capture them.

'_Damn...'_ Naruto breathe out, tired and exhausted, while lying on the ground. _'Did you see where the monkey went?' _The blond looked up at Sasuke who was holding the rope which hold the deer, fox, horse, cat and rabbit. Sasuke looked down to Naruto, and pointed up to one of the trees. Naruto saw this and jumped to his feet, flying up to the tree. A high roar from the treetop made Sasuke throw up a rope. Unbelievable, Naruto did know it were coming and took the rope using it to tighten up the monkey. Well down on the ground, Naruto had a grey monkey with blood red eyes in his rope.

"Incredible..." Sasuke and Naruto looked up towards the voice. "You two were able to catch this many in one day." Itachi walked out of the bushes. "However, you two still have twenty-four left." The animals then disappeared in smoke. "Now its time for you two to see how you should sleep." Itachi walked up one of the trees. "I guess you already can do this, but try to sleep like this then." The Uchiha stood up side down under a branch of the tree.

Sasuke looked at his brother. _'Sleep like that?'_ He moved his head a little to the side, making Naruto know what he though.

'_Yeah, I mean, the shock was bad enough, but hang like that... '_ Naruto pointed at Itachi, then broth is hand throw his hair, shaking his head.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. _'Would you more like the shock then that?'_ his eyes only showing what he was thinking, but the blond nodded understanding what Sasuke thought. _'Yeah, at last we did not have to walk all the way up to the tree brunch like that.'_ He waved he's hand a little, then pointed at Itachi again.

"Okay, enough! I see it now, you two understand each other perfectly by just see some movements. But when I'm with you, use your words please." Sasuke's and Naruto's cheeks become a little red as the had not noticed it, for them they had used words.

"Lest get to sleep..." the blond mumbled, running up to the tree brunched blushing. Sasuke followed him. Itachi had was already gone, leaving the boys alone.

As the night before, the two young ninjas finely got some sleep. Sleeping up down was not so difficult after all the shocking electricity they had been through. But this night was not as any other night. Itachi was going to see how well his students could protect each other.

On the tree next to the boys, was Itachi making himself ready to go in killing mood. So that Naruto and Sasuke could be able to feel him attacking them. But as Itachi jumped towards them, didn't they move at all. However, just as he was about to hit Naruto with his Kunai, took Sasuke the blonds hand dragging him his way. Naruto automatically made his feet hit the tree again, holding himself upside down. Itachi attacked again, but this time it was Sasuke's turn. The young Uchiha stopped his Chakra, making himslf fall down. Itachi looked down at his brother who was falling. Naruto on the other hand, jumped down, took Sasuke's hand, helping him up to another tree.

'_Impossible...they did all that... while they were asleep.'_ Itachi was shocked. _'I know that they are high protected by each other... but be able to jump around like that, **in** their **sleep**...'_ Itachi shake his head and went back to his sleep. _'Lovebirds...'_ he thought almost irritated, but was also happy at the same time.

The next they the hunting continued. They had now fifteen days to capture all the animals. And since they both had go a good night sleep, everything was so much better. The food Itachi come with to them was not as bad either. But the animals was difficult to find now, when they finally did found one, they had ha hard time catching it.

At night, when they where a sleep, Itachi continued to try to attack them. Of course he did not use all his strength and he started to find it funny to see all the acrobatic techniques they could do. Jumping up and down, helping each other when it were needed.

And finely, come the training days to an end. They had captured all the twenty animals, and were now done with Itachi's special training.

"What are we going to do now brother?" Sasuke asked, as they walked home towards Konoha.

"School. It's been one month since you were at school Sasuke." Itachi answered back, smiling while thinking about the well succeeds training. "You too Naruto-Kun. I'm sure the school has missed having you around." The blond boy made a weak smile at this. Had the school really missed him? _'Sorry Itachi... but they are surly just happy they did not have me for this month...'_ Naruto felt himself becoming a little depressed by the idée. A warm hand suddenly took an hold in Naruto's hand. It was Sasuke. "Let's to our best at school to." he smiled, making Naruto smile as well. "Yeah! We are going to become the best!" Both the young boys started to run.

"Heey! Wait for me!" Itachi called after them, as he saw them running away. "I'm the only one that knows the way!" But that did not make the boys stop. Itachi sighed. "Guess I have no choose. Hey can't you two run faster?" Itachi laughed as he was now running full speed.

All the three boys had much fun running back to Konoha, where school and much other kind of trouble was waiting for them.

* * *

**Done! x3 I hope it was fun reading.**

**See you all soon in; Chapter Ten: The Tsukuyomi Part Three. Bye for now.**


	10. The Tsukuyomi Part Three

**Here is the next Chapter. This Chapter is a little strange since it goes over a long period of time. But try to enjoy it.**

**Now over to the story:**

--Chapter Ten: The Tsukuyomi Part Three--

"Now, let me say this straight" Itachi said as he and the boys sat in the kitchen eating diner. "You two have now ten month left with school. And as the summer arrives I want the two of you to be the top student in the class, or wait... make it the whole school." Naruto started to cough as his drink when the wrong way. "What!?" the blond coughed out. "Top? But I only get F on my tests and all other things that have with School..." Naruto looked Itachi in the eyes, telling the truth. The blond was serious the words student on the school.

"Don't think about it Naruto-Kun, I will help as much as I can." Itachi smiled, knowing the fact he got throw the Academy School at age of seven. "Eat up now, and get some rest after that. In the morning you two will wake up at six am, I know the school dose not start until eight am, but you two will have a little breakfast training." Sasuke and Naruto nodded, agree on what Itachi had said. They did maybe just get home form a month long training, but they were not really tired, and they did really want to do whatever Itachi told them to do.

The diner ended, letting the boys having the rest of the day free. Both of them went to Sasuke's room, which also was Naruto's.

"Hey Sasuke, wasn't the training out in the forest fun?" Naruto asked as he jumped down on his bed. Without thinking, Sasuke stepped his right foot in the floor a little hard, moved his head a little to the side, making some of his hair falling in his face, but he did soon remove it with his hand. All the time the blond looked intensely at Sasuke. "Hehe, yeah I know it was a little hard. But you know." Naruto got up, walking towards Sasuke, who did not move. The blond soon was right in front of him, looking Sasuke right in the eyes. "You don't need to use the conversations movements now, even though I understand every word." Naruto smiled happily, his face only a few inches away from the other boy's.

"You Usuratonkachi..." Sasuke answer back a little nervous and turned around feeling his cheeks becoming hotter. Naruto only stood there laughing a little. "Anyway, Sasuke. I'm tired too, so I think I'm going to bed." Naruto walked to the bathroom making himself ready for a good night sleep. Sasuke sat down on his bad waiting for the blond to be finish.

At the same time, Itachi sat in the living room thinking to himself. _'We have been in here for two months. We meet Naruto one month ago.'_ Itachi lifted his hand in front of his face, looking at it. _'It's also strange... I have never been in Tsukuyomi for so long, but still I'm not tired of using it. Naruto-Kun must really have much Chakra. But when the five years have gone and we wakes up, Naruto will be_ _exhausted.'_ The oldest Uchiha knowed very well what he was doing in the Tsukuyomi, he was here to get a bond with Sasuke, which was not made by pure hatred. And having Naruto in it too, would help Sasuke whit is other feelings as well. _'It's still strange to think how much my brother have loved Naruto over the years, and not let himself knowing it.'_ He thought to himself smiling. _'When we wake up, everything will most likely feel like a long dream, and they will again remember their life of the other world. In this world they know nothing of what have happen after they turned eight.'_ Itachi laid is hand on his face. _'I only wonder what will happen next, for somehow I can't control everything in here... Maybe it's because I used Naruto's Chakra to create it, so this world is created by his childhood. If that's the case, it would explain why we found Naruto all beaten up the time we find him. '_

The next day Naruto and Sasuke walked side by side towards the school. It did not take them to long to reach the school gate. All the other students stood around talking to each other. Then they noticed Sasuke. The girls started to blush and whisper. The Uchiha just ignored them. But on Naruto's side they were also looking at him and whispering. But there eyes was not of love and adoring as Sasuke got, it was looks of hatred and all other awful feelings.

Here were two boys, on the right side, love but on the left, hatred. Sasuke ignored the looks, but did feel them. Naruto did also try to ignore them, but the feeling of having those hateful eyes on him made him feel sick in his stomach. If they only could trade it. Trade what peoples thought of them. Sadly, Naruto was the only one who did see how the other looked at Sasuke, Sasuke himself was to blind to see what others feel towards Naruto.

As it was time for school, the boys when inside the building and when to the classroom. "Oh hey Sasuke-Kun, welcome back." said the teacher right away as he was Sasuke come in. Sasuke nodded at him and quick fined his sat. "Now, since you Sasuke-Kun have been gone for a month, you have gotten fare behind all the others, and we were planning on having a test today. But if you want to, you can have the test to some other time." the white hair teacher, also known as Touji Mizuki said happily.

"No its okay Sensei, I can take the test." Sasuke said, trying to be nice. But the first thing he thought was about Naruto. Why didn't the teacher even looked at the blond when he entered the classroom? And why did he only ask him about the test, and not Naruto?

The test started, the classroom was quiet. Everyone was concentrate about the test, even Naruto. The Uchiha noticed that the test was really easy. So he felt like looked after the blond, with one looked over his shoulder he saw the blond sitting some rows behind him. Naruto having his face down in the paper, writing. He looked really concentrated on the test. Without noticing himself, Sasuke just sat there staring at the blond. To look at such a serious face and the thus intense eyes... it made Sasuke's thought drop.

"Do you have a problem Sasuke-Kun?" Teacher Mizumi asker Sasuke. For Sasuke he felt like he had been awakened up from a good dream, so he looked angry at Mizumi. "Is there a question you don't understand?" the teacher asked again.

"No, I'm okay." Sasuke mumbled, looking one more at Naruto before he turned back to his paper.

When everyone was done with the test, it was a break. The blond boy walked over to Sasuke, wanted to talk to Sasuke about the test, or he tried to walk to Sasuke. However... the problem was, how could he get to the boy? As soon as Mizumi-sensei had told them they got a break, all the girls in the classroom had surrounded Sasuke. Making it impossible for the blond to even look at the young Uchiha. Naruto was a little sad with this, the Uchiha didn't even try to get to Naruto. But what irritated Naruto the most, was the pain he felt in his chest.

If Naruto could have seen Sasuke, he would just seen a empty, emotionless face. It was as if Sasuke were sleeping, but were still noticing everything around him. Right now, he had forgotten everyone around him... even Naruto. His mind was blank, not thinking of anything. He only wanted the class to begin again.

The school day ended, the students was about to go home, but Mizumi stopped them a second. "I just want to give you all the test result back to day. The one that got the best result was: **Sasuke**. Incredible to think that he were gone for a month, not really learning this. I guess you did pay much attention the days before you left so you could it already by then." Mizumi smiled ear to ear. You could almost thing Mizumi took Sasuke as his own son, and that he thought he was the reason for that the Uchiha Sasuke was as good as he was.

Naruto got his test back, and was full with hopes. But when he saw the mark... his shoulders sank down and the same did his face. He had thought he did it so good to...

The two boys walked home, but even though they walked on the same way, it was more like they were walking in two different paths. None of them talked to each other either. When they go home, Itachi stood in the door.

"I heard you two had a test today." he said, with a hopeful tone.

"Yeah..." Naruto mumbled back. In addition, as Sasuke were awaked from a dream status, he looked up at his brother. "Yes, we had a test."

The reason Sasuke was all _sleeping now_, was because of his fans. Every time they got around him, he just blocked them all out of his mind, with include blocking the whole world. He didn't awake from it before he got home, which he did now.

"Yes we got back the test, and here it is." Sasuke answered back like a robot, finding his test and gave it to Itachi, walking in the house.

Itachi looked after Sasuke, but soon turned to the blond. "And what about you Naruto-Kun?" Quietly Naruto took out his test. "I'm sorry.. but I think I will go for a walk." Naruto mumbled under his voice, turning on his foot running away from the Uchiha manor.

"What was that all about?" Itachi asked himself, but when inside to read the tests. Well inside, he sat down in his good chair, and with a cup for tea with him. "Now let's see here." He started with reading Sasuke's. _'It seems my brother remember everything I learned him.'_ Itachi recognize the questions of the test, and what Sasuke had answered amused him. While they had been out in the forest, Itachi had sometime told them about school work and all thus tings, he even told them what he had learned, or the most important of it. He honestly didn't think his brother was listening to him, because at that time Sasuke and Naruto had been busy capture all his animal clones. But it appeared that his little brother had been listening to him after all.

While smiling, Itachi had read Sasuke's test and looked at the mark.

_Mark: **S**_

'_I wouldn't expect anything else from an Uchiha.'_ Itachi thought satisfied, as he lay down the paper and started too looked at Naruto's.

Naruto's test was almost as long as Sasuke's. As Itachi when through the test, reading every single word, his eyes got bigger and bigger. How could this be, Naruto had almost as good answer as Sasuke had. The only different was that he did not answer so long as Sasuke, but his answers were acceptable. _'This is at last an A mark...' _The Uchiha though a little surprised. However, when he turned to look at the mark the teacher had sign, he felt his blood turn cold.

_Mark: **F**_

'_What? ...an F... F as in Failure. ' _He stood still for a moment, not moving and just thought over it one more time. And as it all sank in turned mad... no not mad, he was **_furious_**. How could even anyone even get an F on a test like this? It was unbelievable, who was this teacher? And how could he do this? Had he even read what Naruto had written?

Okay maybe this was all a Genjutsu, however this was for Itachi's own conscience, no way was a student of his going to get an **F** on a test like this.

'_I'm going to visit my old school...'_ Itachi thought to himself, with his blood red Sharingan turned on.

Itachi had calmly taken on his shoes and when for a walk over to the school. It was at the middle of the day, so the teachers should still be at the building.

The teacher Mizumi was on his office working in some paper work. Then the door was knocking on, and he called the person to come in. When he saw how it was he was surprise. "Mr. Uchiha. What an honor to have you on my office."

Itachi said noting and just gave the teacher a paper. "Sasuke's class had ha test today, and here is some answers. Can you tell me what you would given as a mark?" his voice was cold, not really bother who he talked to.

Mizumi looked over the answers. "An astonish answering. I would say an A, if not an S." he smiled up at the Uchiha.

"Really?"

"Yeah, who wrote it then?" Mizumi thought it was Itachi himself, who had written it... oh, how wrong he was.

"The one who have wroth it is one that lives with me and Sasuke, his name us Uzumaki Naruto. You probably know him, a nice little kid, always smiling."

Mizumi's face turned pale.

"Yeah I guess you remember him. You see, I don't care even if he has the Kyuubi fox inside him, Naruto is Naruto and you should **not** give him a **F** without even reading the test first!" Itachi slapped his fits in the table, making the teacher jump in his chair. "I think I will simply take over your role now. This is **my** Genjutsu after all." As the sentence left Itachi's mouth, Mizumi disappeared. _'Now I'm just going to use a Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique) to look like Mizumi. Who would have thought I'm going to go back at the school days... as a teacher?'_ Itachi smirked at the thought. _'At last I can now look after Sasuke and Naruto.'_

The next school day went on almost the same as the first day for the boys. However, teacher Mizumi had somehow change. He did actually talk to Naruto, and asked how he was.

Normally he would ignore Naruto, and make his day worse. Now... it was as if his personality had totally changed.

However... something that did not change, was all the girls that always was around Sasuke. Making Naruto be all alone.

Itachi who was in the Transformation Technique, making himself look like Mizumi, noticed this. _'How blind can Sasuke get?!'_ he thought angry. Itachi had never seen such sad face on the blond before. Sasuke seems not to really bother to look after the blond. _'I would almost think that he had forgotten everything about Naruto... Well, this is something they have to fix up with; I can't help them with everything.'_ Itachi then continued the school teaching.

Like that went the school days on, and all the girl made it impossible for Naruto to get to Sasuke. And it made Itachi angry just by looking at this, all this depressing the two boys send out was just... depressing. _'The only one that don't sense this... must be all the devil girls.'_ Itachi looked at the girls that surrounded his brother. _'And here I thought girls at eight weren't so boys crazy.'_

For a month stood Itachi by, looked at the two boys. Not doing anything, but of course he learned everyone as a good teacher should do. But what was the reason to learn someone that was not alive? Except of two peoples, Naruto and Sasuke, who really needed some help with their relationship.

'_I guess I have to help a little...'_ Itachi walked up to the blond. "Naruto-Kun." The little blond looked up at Mizumi. "You know the test we all had a month ago?" Naruto nodded remember it well. "I'm sorry about the mark I gave you, I have changed my mind on it, and I will rather give you an A+." Naruto was suppressed, no, he was very shocked. "I see you're happy with that, so why don't you go and tell Sasuke. I'm sure he will be happy with haring this too."

And as he was told, Naruto walked up towards Sasuke. At first all the girls just stood in the way, but when Naruto tried to push himself beside them they started too push him away.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out, trying to reach him. Now was some of the girl tired of Naruto and pushed him really hard, making Naruto fall backwards. Somehow had the girl made a hollow in the group, making Sasuke able to see Naruto fall. Sasuke's eyes looked in horror as the blond hit edge of the table with the back of his head. When Naruto laid down on the ground not moving, the girl simply turned to Sasuke again.

Nevertheless, he was not going to fall back in is ignoring status. "NARUTO!" he called out, his voice full of worry and pain. He walked past the girls, telling them to go to hell. When he finely got to Naruto, he saw Naruto's head bathing in his own blood. _'No..'_

The blond had an emotionless expression on his face. Making Sasuke even more afraid. "Common Naruto. Wake up." Sasuke started to shake the other boy, trying to wake him up. But it didn't help much.

"What's going on here?" a calm voice asked form the door. Sasuke looked up, and find his brother.

"Brother! You must save Naruto!" Itachi saw hit little brother's eyes filled with tears. _'Oh no... What have happened now?'_ Itachi was quick over with his brother looked at Naruto.

The reason he did not looked like the teacher was because... he forgot to put on the Jutsu.

"This doesn't look to good, we have to get him to the hospital."

They got Naruto to the hospital, where the doctors took Naruto to surgery right away. The Uchiha's just sat in the hall, waiting.

"You know Sasuke, if it wasn't for that you totally ignored Naruto, and just let the girls surround you like they always do, this probably won't have happen."

Sasuke looked shocked at his brother. "How do you know that?"

"Easy, I have been holding an eye on you. But why do you always go to that _sleepy_ status of yours?"

Sasuke looked down to the floor. "I... I don't know... It's like I just block out the world... in the past days I have almost forgot about... him."

Itachi looked unbelievable on Sasuke. You just couldn't forget about... Itachi stopped. _'Damn.. I understand it now. Naruto have influence this to happen. Or more like the Genjutsu have. Naruto is the mind behind this world, and in Naruto's mind, Sasuke did always over look him when they were small. So maybe that's why my brother suddenly now ignores him. Because my Genjutsu forces my brother to do so.' _Itachi slapped his hand on his head. It was so obvious, so why had he done noting whit it?

Sometimes around that point, the doctor come out. "How is he?" Sasuke asked nervously. The old man in the white suit smiled. "Everything seems to be fine with Naruto. He just needs some rest."

"Can Sasuke go and visit him now?" Itachi asked.

"Sure, you can stay there as long as you want to." the doctor answered back, open the door to Naruto's room and let Sasuke go in. Itachi stood outside, not wanting to ruin Sasuke alone time with Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto.." Sasuke mumbled as he was alone with the blond. "I don't know what I have been doing the past month.. please forgive me." Of course didn't Naruto answer back. But in the deep of his mind, he heard everything Sasuke had told him.

Sasuke staid with Naruto that day, the young Uchiha sat there even that it had started to darned outside and the day had turnd to night. He staid by Naruto's side, not wanting to leave the blond, Sasuke then felt how sleepy he was, and it took not long before he fall asleep on Naruto's bed, still sitting on his chair, but this upper body on the bed, with his hand still holing Naruto. And at that point was it when Naruto wake up. He felt Sasuke's hand over his own. _'Sasuke...'_ Naruto sat up in the bed, looking down on Sasuke. _'Thanks for staying by my side so long.'_ Carefully Naruto touched Sasuke's cheek with his finger, feeling the soft skin of the young Uchiha. _'I only wish I know what this feeling was...'_ Naruto's finger came to Sasuke's lips. Suddenly, Sasuke's hand took Naruto's hand, holding it hard. "What are you doing Usuratonkachi?" Naruto froze. "Eh... noting." he tried to get his hand away from Sasuke's, but the grip was to strong.

"I don't know what you are doing to me..." Sasuke mumbled, and looked Naruto straight in the eyes. "But..." he moved towards the blond. "...it makes me feel like doing this."

"Do what?" Naruto asked, feeling all light headed and was blushing heavily.

"This." Sasuke answered simply and planted his lips over Naruto's. Naruto was surprised by this, but did not pull away. He closed his eyes, enjoying the kiss with Sasuke, and did not hesitate with kissing him back.

The kiss ended as the boys was in need for air.

"Naruto.." Sasuke breathed out. "I will never leave you again. Please forgive me for my bad behave..." Sasuke was cut off in the sentence, when Naruto's lips cover his owns.

"Don't think about it Sasuke... from now on, we will always be together."

Sasuke smiled to the blond, really happy whit his words. "Yeah." he answered. "Yeah! We will always be together." The Uchiha cried out in joy, hugging the blond.

"I'm glad to hear you agree." Naruto laughed softly. Sasuke stopped the hug, and moved his face in front of Naruto's. They stood like that for a second, just looking in each other's eyes. Then the kissed on last time, before they when to sleep.

Without them knowing, Itachi had been outside the door all the time, listening to everything they had said. _'It finely seems they have noticed the strong feeling between them, but I don't think they know it's love just yet.'_ Itachi smirked. _'I only wish I had brought Shiruba with me, she could have done everything so much easier.'_

Naruto got out of the hospital the day after. And Sasuke was with him at all times. They even when to school, even thought the doctor had said Naruto should take they day of.

The girls was about to take Sasuke to themselves. However, Naruto and Sasuke looked at them with blood red eyes, telling them to get out of there sight. Sasuke was a little surprised to see the Kyuubi eyes for Naruto, but he did not fear the blond. He just took his hand, and they walked to the classroom ready to learn something new.

Nine months later, the final exam was done. However, Naruto and Sasuke did not take the same examine as the rest of the class. They were to smart of it, so they took the final exam that twelve -year olds usually took. And they got the highest score.

"You two are really something special." Itachi said happily as he looked over the answers of their exam. "You are now done with the school."

Naruto and Sasuke gave each other a little hug, the past months had gone by quickly, but it had been fun working together as they did. And they had got to know each other better.

"Now we are going to train for three years. And this training is harder than the other one." Itachi looked at his students. The looking back showing no fear or regret. Just pure excitement. _'We have been here for a year now. Sasuke is nine years, Naruto will be it soon. And after this three years, it will only be one left'_ Itachi thought to himself. "So go a pack a little, the starting of the training will be some other place, and when that is done we will move again. And to the end, we will return here." Naruto and Sasuke went up to the room, to get there tings. They was really looking forward to train again. It was so much fun last time.

* * *

**Damn... I'm sorry people, I know this one was not so good... I mean, I'm not used to use one chapter with a time line of ten months... so this was something new for me. But I hope it did not totally destroy the joy of reading it.**

**I don't know if the next chapter will be uploaded soon... but I will try. Even that I do have some problems with the writing...**

**Until then, byebye.**


	11. The Tsukuyomi Part Four

--Chapter Eleven: The Tsukuyomi Part Four--

Three long years have passed since the training started.

"Aaah, home. Finely hooome!" Naruto yelled out falling down on Sasuke's bed. "I thought we would be homer earlier." The blond was now ten and a half years old. Sasuke had already had his eleventh birthday.

"Hey Usuratonkachi, that's my bed." Sasuke said, sat down on it as well. Naruto started to laughed a little.

"It's weird... You're calling me Usuratonkachi, but it makes me really happy." The blond then hugged Sasuke around his waist. "Hey Sasuke. Want to go eat some ramen with me!?" The Uchiha blushed a little as Naruto grabbed him in a hug.

"Yeah sure." he answer back. "Just let go of me already." Sasuke took Naruto hands in his own, trying to release himself. However, the young blonde-haired boy just nuzzled his head in Sasuke's back.

"You know Sasuke..." Naruto whispered in the back of Sasuke.

"What?" The Uchiha answered back a little frustrated with the whole situation, and was having a hard time to keep the blushing away from his face.

"You are my most precious person I have in my life." Naruto then stopped nuzzling, waiting for the reaction from Sasuke.

The Uchiha was in silence, he didn't know what to do. Sure, Naruto was a precious person for him to... it was just, was he able to say it?

"Come, let's go to Ichiraku Ramen." Sasuke walked out of the bed, dragging Naruto with him. Naruto felt a little hurt inside, since Sasuke had not said anything back to him. But for now, he had to let it pass, he would soon eat ramen and with Sasuke!

As they passed the living room, Itachi stopped them. "And where are you two going? We just got home, so why not take it easy?" Sasuke dragged Naruto with him, passing his brother. "Okay, just go. But please don't go to fare away." Itachi used a calm voice, showing no feelings. However, in his head he was thinking other thoughts. _'If you two goes to fare away, Naruto would just have to used much more Charka then necessary to create more of this world. So when this year is over and we all goes back to the really world, Naruto would have to sleep in a coma for much longer then what he was needed to do in the first place. And in result of having Naruto out cold, will make Sasuke angry with me.'_ Itachi sighted, and watched Sasuke and Naruto disappear round the corner. Suddenly he got a bad feeling in his stomach. It made him feel sick. _'What the heck?'_ Itachi coved his mouth with is hand, feeling he was about to throw up. _'Some ting bad is about to happen...' _However, Itachi couldn't go out, his head was spinning too. Therefore, he had to wait until the sickness feeling run-down.

When Naruto and Sasuke got to Ichiraku Ramen they orders there ramen and sat down and waited. Not much talking had been going on with the two of them since they left the house. So they just sat here in silence.

"Here you go." The owner Teuchi said as he sat a bowl of ramen in front of them. "If you want anything else, I will be at the back." he called out and when to the back of the shop.

Naruto was the first one to start to eat the ramen. "Mmm. Ichiraku Ramen's is really the best!" The blond yelled out happy. Sasuke looked more at the blond then at his ramen. Even that Naruto putted on a happy face, he could see some sadness in his eyes. The blond was surly hurt of the fact that he had not said anything back to him. Sasuke had some strong feelings for Naruto, he just didn't not know what they was. Naruto was a very important person for him to, so why had he not said it back to Naruto when they were at his room? Sasuke was so frustrated.

"Sorry Naruto... I just have to go for a little walk." the blond looked up at Sasuke, who stand up and walked away. With pain in his chest, Naruto continued eating. While Naruto was eating, some other costumers entered the shop. They sat down on the seats beside Naruto, so the two of them sat on each side of the blond. But the blond was to lost in thoughts to even bother looking up at the other blond head guy, and the one who had red hair who now sat beside him. Both of them looked at Naruto with a smirk on their face.

"Aren't we lucky to day Master Sasori? Hm." the one with blond hair said smirking ear to ear.

"It seems so Deidara." the red hair Sasori answered back, looking at Naruto intensely.

With Sasuke, he was also lost in thought, just like Naruto. _'I have to say something to him... I just don't know what to say.'_ The Uchiha was really frustrated with this. He did really care for Naruto, he really did! It was just... he was not used to tell this kind of feelings to other. Sasuke went around in Konoha for some minutes. _'I guess I have to go back now.'_ Sasuke turned around and went towards the place he had left Naruto.

Once he got there, Sasuke wanted to apologies, he felt like he owned the blond that much. "Naruto? Hey I'm sor.." but as he entered the shop, nobody was there. "Naruto?" _'Did he go home without me?'_ Sasuke looked at the place where Naruto had been and saw the ramen bowl. _'I guess he did finish it fast to day.'_ Thought Sasuke, but when he saw that it was still much ramen left in the bowl, he got worried. _'What going on here?!'_ Sasuke panicked. _'That Usuratonkachi would **never** leave with some ramen still left in the bowl. Maybe something happened.'_

"Oh hey Sasuke, you want some more ramen?" The Uchiha looked at the man behind the disk of the ramen shop. "No Teuchi... I was just wondering if you did know where Naruto when?" The man lifted his hand to his face and stared to think. "Now that you mention it, it was some strange guys here for some minutes ago. And I think Naruto when with them, why I don't know. But he surly did not have a good look in his eyes."

Sasuke's eyes got big of worry. "How did they look like?"

The man started to think harder. "One of them had blond hair and had it up in a strange ponytail, the other had... red hair I think, short. But what was really special with them, was the clothes they were wearing." Sasuke felt his heart pound faster and faster, something was so wrong here. The old man continued his explanation. "They were both wearing a black cloak that bears red clouds."

'_Red clouds?'_ Sasuke felt his mind explode. Something told him that this was bad, but he did not know how and why he felt this panicked. It was like a long lost memory he had forgotten a long time ago. The only thing he could get out of it was that Naruto was in trouble. Quickly he was on the run, to get home and tell his brother.

"Hey Sasuke, where is it burning?" Sasuke recognize the voice right away and stopped. Out from a tree, appeared Itachi.

"Brother! You have to save Naruto!"

At the second Itachi's mind blow away like the wind. _'Okay this is irritated... Why do I always arrive at the time Sasuke yells that to me? This is the third time this happens. First was when he meet Naruto, the second was at school. And now?! What is it with that Naruto kid and get in danger? '_ Itachi let the thought drop as he saw the worried face of his brother. "What happened?"

"Someone with black cloak with red clouds on it has taken Naruto with them!"

Now it was Itachi turn to feel his mind explode. _'**What the hell!?** Akatsuki? Here? Now that Naruto have gone too far. He maybe has had nightmares about Akatsuki captor him... but he did not have to make them appear in this Genjutsu.'_ Then something hit Itachi. _'I was supposed to be a member of the Akatsuki... what if Naruto have made a clone of me that is still a member. Then all the years we have been in here will go to waste.'_ Itachi stared to panic, but had to stay calm so that he could not make Sasuke even more worried. "Common Sasuke, we have to search for him."

"But why don't we just go and tell Hokage-sama? He can even make other ninjas help us." Sasuke asked. In Itachi mind he was thinking hard. _'Normally I would have done that...but this is on Naruto's expansion. Damn, he's going to be out cold for a loooooooong time.'_ Both the Uchiha walked towards the Hokage's office.

"What? Naruto is missing?" the old Sandaime Hokage (Third Fire Shadow) asked as the two Uchiha had explained the satiation. "And who are this Akatsuki?" Itachi felt like slapping his head. _'Of course... the Sandaime doesn't know about the Akatsuki'_ "I guess we should explain this more in detail, but in the meantime, can't you send out some ninjas so search for Naruto?"

Sandaime thought over it a little, but did as the oldest Uchiha said. "Fine, I will send out some ANBU to look for him, so please explain everything as you know Itachi."

"Sasuke can you go home and stay there until I come back." Itachi was not happy with whom things had turned out, and he didn't want Sasuke to know how much he did know of the organization. His brother could start to suspect him, and that was something Itachi didn't want to risk.

"..." Sasuke did not move at first, but when his brother looked at him with a serious and please-do-as-I-say look, he started to move towards the door. "Just hurry then..." _'I don't want anything to happen to Naruto.'_ Sasuke thought before he went out the door.

As his brother when home, Itachi started to explain about Akatsuki. And at the same time some thought annoyed to himself. _'Since I know where all the Akatsuki caves are, it should be easy. The **problem is** that Naruto-Kun does not know where they are. So I guess the caves are not at their usual places... damn, this is more troublesome that what I first had thought. However, Naruto should be okay, The Akatsuki should just have one or two demons at this point. But why did they take Naruto in the first place then? ...maybe just to have him there.'_ Itachi's thought were interrupted as Sandaime started to talk to him. "Mr. Uchiha, I want you to stay home with Sasuke, it seems he needs you more now than ever. So please go home and be the good big brother you always have wanted to be." Itachi looked disbelieve at the Hokage, was this him? _'Normally... he would want me to be on the search, but now he wants me home with Sasuke?' _Then it suddenly hit him. _'Of course, Naruto has something to do with this. This is more like what Naruto would have said at times like this. So he really wants me to be a good big brother. Guess I can't say no either, since it's the word of the Hokage.'_ Itachi then nodded, and when to the door, going home to where Sasuke was.

At the same time Sasuke had come home. Quiet and silence without making a sound. The big manor was so empty without the persons he loved. Yes, Sasuke loved his brother as the good brother he was, but what about Naruto? The blond did mean so much to him, but was this really love? What was love anyways?

Sasuke when up to his room and looked down on his bed. His mind started to show him flashes of what happen earlier that day.

_"You know Sasuke..." Naruto whispered in his back._

_"What?" The Uchiha answered._

_"You are my most precious person I have in my life."_

The flash of that movement was like getting a bullet shot in his head. Sasuke collapsed down on the bed, punching his hand in the mattress angry. The flash still going on in his mind, over and over again. He was so angry with himself, he hated himself! He was so angry!! He... was crying? Feelings of frustrated and sadness took over his mind and body.

"I'm sorry Naruto!" Sasuke cried out, with tears falling down his eyes. "I should have told you...!" he hesitated for a minute, but soon shouted it out. "My true **feelings**!" Angry and blinded by the pain he felt, he jumped on the floor, slammed his fits in the wall, making a hole. "**I love you, you Usuratonkachi!**" Sasuke then fall down on his knees crying his heart out. Feelings of regret, sadness and anger filled him up. How could he just have let the blond get kidnapped like that? Hadn't he been with him for the last four years now? Hadn't they always been together? He had to do something! In the darkness of his mind, Sasuke started to heard someone call for him louder and louder.

"CALM DOWN SASUKE!!" The voice shouted in is mind, finely reaching in the darkness of mind. He voice sounded very hoarse, most likely because it had shouted very much already.

Sasuke open his eyes, seeing his brother holding his wrists in a strong grip. "I know you're angry... but you don't have to destroy your room in the process." Itachi's voice was even hoarser. Had he been yelling at Sasuke for a long time? However, for Sasuke it had just gone some seconds. In addition, the young Uchiha didn't know what this brother had meant, so he looked around in his room finding it almost destroyed. He had been so blinded by his angry feelings, that he didn't noticed that he had started to attack his own room.

The oldest Uchiha noticed his brother had calmed down a little, and forced him in a hug. "It's okay Sasuke... I'm sure Naruto is fine." carefully, Itachi padded Sasuke's head, trying to comfort him. The little Sasuke had a hard grip on Itachi's shirt, fighting to hold back the tires that were still falling down. "Don't let your emotions eat you up inside Sasuke, let them out. I'm here for you." And as that was said, Sasuke cried out his heart to his brother. Crying in his arms, letting his feeling for Naruto be known to him.

Itachi just stood still, holding his brother and smiled down to him. Sasuke was finely able to admit this feeling for the blond... not that Itachi didn't know about them already, but he was happy that Sasuke could finely say them for himself.

"Sandaime have send out as many ninjas as he could. If they don't find anything in six months we will start to search as well." Sasuke looked shocked up at his brother. "S.. six months?" Sasuke's eyes were big, and let one last tear fall down is face.

"I know it's a long time to wait, but I think that the ANBU will find him very soon, you just have to wait for him." The young Uchiha looked down on the floor, thinking over what his brother had said. "Okay, I will wait for him. But what am I suppose to do while I'm waiting?" Itachi smiled. "Well you could train a little. I honestly don't know of much other to do." Sasuke thought over it for a second. "Fine, I will start to train harder. So that if the ANBU doesn't find him, I will be strong enough of do it myself." Itachi smiled at what Sasuke said. "Good, now lest start immediate." Sasuke were a little surprised by this, but smirked one of the well-known Uchiha smirks. "Sure, just tell me what to do."

The training started for Sasuke, and under it, he thought of Naruto all the time, and wished by his whole being that Naruto would soon be found, and come home back to him.

The ANBU and all the other ninja's tried their best to find Naruto. But no matter how much they tried, and how much they searched... they just didn't find him.

A half year passed quickly by, the snow took over the landscape. And Itachi was not happy with the ANBU. Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto had just another half year left in this world. Therefore, they had to hurry in finding the missing blond.

"You ready to search for your blond now Sasuke?" Itachi and Sasuke stood outside Konoha's gate, ready to start there searching.

"My blond?" Sasuke repeated what Itachi had said, and blushed a little.

"Yep, he **is** going to be **yours** sooner or later." with that, Itachi stared to run through the falling snow and Sasuke soon followed, still blushing.

'_Well I guess I know where Naruto is..'_ Itachi thought as they jumped tree by tree. _'The only Akatsuki cave he knows of is the one in the River Country. That's going to take two days before reaching.' _Itachi sighed. _'Why didn't I tell him about the cave that is right beside Konoha? It would have saved us much time ...and running.'_ While Itachi and Sasuke jumped towards the place Itachi thought Naruto where. Naruto had his own experience.

Deep in a cave, the blond started to move, the poison that had been in his body for six months had started to run out.

"Looks like the little blonde is about to wake up, hm." a voice in the darkness said.

"Moron, I already told you he would wake up to day. However, he's muscle is not strong enough right now to even to anything." Naruto recognize the voice from the Ichiraku Ramen in Konoha. _'Who.. are th..ey? An..d why do I f..eel so we..ak?'_ Naruto's body was very numb, and his Chakra somehow felt lover then anything he could remember. _'..what.. happened to me? ...Sasuke... save me...'_

With Sasuke, he felt like a needle got shot through his heart. An intense pain then got through his whole body. "Something is wrong with Naruto." he groans out. Itachi heard it, looked back at his brother, and jumped to him as he saw Sasuke was in pain. "Are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine... But Naruto is in worse shape then I'm, and... He is calling for me." Itachi looked surprised at Sasuke. _'Have their bonds become that deep with this short use of time? Incredible.. Shiruba really knows when peoples are meant to be together.'_

After the two days for running, they finely reached a river, which had a big rock on the other riverside. "So are you telling me that he is in there?" Sasuke asked and pointed at the big rock. "Yeah.. his there alright, I can even feel the Jutsu of... the leader." Itachi was about to say his name, but bite hit under lip to keep quit. "But how are we going to get in there?" Itachi smirked at Sasuke. "Easy, like this." Itachi jumped down on the river holing a easy hand seal. Then the rock started to move up towards. _'So Naruto guess as much, and since I know how to open it, it's not difficult for an ex-Akatsuki member to get inside.'_ When the rock was out of the way, Itachi and Sasuke walked in.

"What the?" a voice coming inside the cave said, Itachi recognized it as Kisame's. "How can anyone come inside?"

Sasuke did not really care about the deep, dark cave. The only thing he saw was... Naruto. His blond was floating in the air, with some green light around him. Naruto had his mouth open and something was coming out. But a little further back, was two hands coming up from the ground, and on each fingertip stood on Akatsuki member. It was nine in all, and they were all concentration on the Jutsu to get the Kyuubi out of Naruto.

"**_WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING?!_**" Sasuke cried out, angry as hell and started to run towards his blond.

As a reflex, Itachi grabbed his brother at the shoulder, holding him back for running towards Naruto. However, at the same Itachi felt his heart stop, and looked down to Sasuke. The voice his brother had used was in so much hate... it almost frightened Itachi. When did his little brother learn how to use that deadly tone?

"No Sasuke, don't do anything rash." Itachi whispered. Sasuke just looked at his brother with is turned on Sharingan.

Nevertheless, the nine S-Ranked criminals was not really pay attention to the two boys. Especially since they looked like to be eleven and sixteen-year-old Even though they both were looking up at them with a blood red Sharingan.

"How are thus two?" one asked. "And how did they get in?" the other asked as well.

"We are just here to get Naruto-Kun back." Itachi said, irritated. Nobody could guess how irony this was for Itachi, he had been a member of Akatsuki for many years, and now was he suddenly agents them? He could almost have laughed at the situation.

Itachi looked up at Naruto. _'They so they didn't start the sealing of the Kyuubi before now? Why did they wait so long?'_ "As long as you are like this none of you can do anything, am I right?" nobody answered the question, so it was as much the true. _'I cannot fight all nine of them... If I only could get Naruto down from there I could have tried to take control over the Genjutsu. If that works in the first place... if not we are going to go back to the really words with a dead Naruto.'_ Itachi looked down on Sasuke, and visualize how it would be if Sasuke hated him for losing Naruto. No Genjutsu in the whole world could help there brotherly-relationship then.

"Sasuke, I'm going to distract them so the Jutsu will lose a little of its effect, at that time, try to get Naruto-Kun down to the ground, or catch him if he falles.." Sasuke nodded at his bothers plan. _'Let's just hope that Naruto made them weak as well. Or that they would give up easily at the idée of sealing him.'_ Itachi then jumped in the palm of the right hand. None of the Akatsuki members did anything. And Itachi know why, neither him of Naruto did know what the Akatsuki would do of an enemy got this close. And since Itachi did know how to avoid been seen by Zetsu it was easy to get to the cave.

The oldest Uchiha made some hand seal, breath in a lot of air and then blow it out. His breath turned in to hot flames. You could almost think it was a normal Katon Jutsu at first, but the flames did not just go crazy out everywhere. The flames made a straight line, almost looking like a laser beam. The dangerous beam of fames cut itself through the fingers. As quick as Itachi could, he jumped over to the other hand and did the same thing.

With all the member of the fingertips, Naruto's green light started to fade. Sasuke stood ready up on the wall. And when Naruto started to fall down, Sasuke jumped after him, catch him in the air. Thanks for the training he had had with Itachi he easily landed on the ground. "You Usuratonkachi... I finely got you back to me..." Sasuke whispered in the blond's ear. "...I ...have something importer to tell you..." Unfortunate for Sasuke, it didn't take too long before his older brother stood beside him and his lover. "Sasuke start to run to Konoha, I will take Naruto on my back." Sasuke looked at his brother. And whit out even saying another word, Sasuke gave Naruto to his brother and was on the run, knowing he could trust Itachi.

However, Itachi did not move, he just holds Naruto up in front of him, lifting the blond's face up right in front of his own. "I know you can hear me Naruto.." The Uchiha hold Naruto on his shoulders. At the same time, all the Akatsuki members surrounded them. "Common Naruto! Make Akatsuki disappear. Please, they do not have to be here to make your life worst. We can make them go away, you just have to let go of you fear. Sasuke have trained hard for **your** sake! **So put yourself together!**" Itachi shacked the boy, and as the words sank in to Naruto, he opened his eyes.

"Sa...su...ke... did that... for ...me?" a small whisper left Naruto's lips. Then out of nowhere, Naruto's eyes got bigger and his Kyuubi Chakra covered his body and also made his eyes deep red. Naruto looked at all the Akatsuki members, and the seconds later... they disappeared. And Naruto collapsed, but Itachi did catch him before he hit the ground, he stood there a second smiling. "You overcome your fare thanks to Sasuke..." With a last look at Naruto, he laid him on his back and started to run towards Konoha. _'Now they just have to tell each other they're feeling.'_

On his way home, Sasuke didn't run full speed. He wanted to wait so that he's brother, who was carrying Naruto could reach up to him, something that should not take too long. However, it took some extra minutes before Sasuke could see his brother. "How is he?" Sasuke asked in a worried voice, seeing Naruto out cold on his brothers back.

"He is fine, he just need to rest for some hours. Then he will be fine." Sasuke breathed out in relief. "But I hope you will tell him soon, we have just six mounts left here." The young Uchiha looked confused up at his older brother. "What do you mean by that?" Itachi hadn't noticed what he had said. "Eh.. oh nothing, I will tell you when it's time." and with an nerves feeling, Itachi jumped a little faster forwards, making his brother be forced to do the same.

They got home to Konoha, and they when right to the Uchiha manor so that the blond could get some peacefully rest. Itachi when to the Hokage to tell him the happy news, and Sasuke was alone with Naruto.

"I'm so glad your back to me..." Sasuke mumbled as he sat in a chare next to him. Naruto was sleeping in Sasuke's bed, because that was much more comforting then Naruto's which was on the floor. "..once, you wake up... I will tell you my feelings... _My deepest_ feelings." Sasuke then started to brush away some hair that was on the blond's face. And by just see the blond in such peace, made Sasuke feel an happiness he had never felt before.

Meantime at the Hokage's office. "I see, you two were able to get him back." Sandaime said, feeling happy with a success mission. "What are you going to do now Itachi?" The Uchiha smiled. "I'm just going to watch over my brother and Naruto. I have trained them enough, and they own their time alone with each other." The old man smiled at Itachi's replay. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Naruto will soon wake up too, so you should be going then." Itachi nodded. "I will, bye." _'I still can't believe I'm explaining myself to a Genjutsu.'_ Itachi thought in a laughter. _'Anyways.. I should hurry back home. I don't want some other of Naruto's enemy to attack my house.' _With that in his mind, Itachi hurried home.

The Hokage had right, when the day lend to night, the blond waked up. It was really not so strange, he had been sleeping on Itachi's back the two days ride home. And the fact that he **had** been out for six months was also something.

"Your awake..." Naruto hear a small whisper in the dark room, and searched to where it come from. "I'm so glad to see you awake." the voice spoke again. And this time, Naruto felt someone hugging him. Then his eyes started to get used to the darkness, and he saw... Sasuke hugging him, and without hesitations he hugged the boy back. "You don't know how much I have missed you!" Sasuke hugged the blond harder as he said that. Every day he had trained... every night he had tried to sleep in the last six mouths... every time had Naruto been on his mind.

"It's okay Sasuke.. I'm here now." Naruto said in a comforting voice, feeling hot tares hitting his skin. "How long was I gone for you?" Sasuke relaxed in the armed to his blond, and felt happy, but not happy with answering the question. "Six months..." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear. This shocked Naruto. _'Six months!? For me it have just been some hours..'_ It was true, because Naruto had been sleeping all the time, thanks to Sasori and his poison.

Naruto then hugged Sasuke harder, thinking how awful it must have felt for the Uchiha. Sasuke hugged him back, but did soon break it. "I'm just glad you back." Then he said down on the bed leaned in towards Naruto, resting his forehead on the blond's.

"As I said to you earlier... I had something to tell you." Sasuke's voice was a little shaky, because he had never done this before.

The blond stood just in silent, waiting for Sasuke to continue and looked him right in the eyes. And Sasuke looked at blond's eyes too, trying to read what they thought. But his mind was spinning in hope of finding the easiest way to say this.

"Naruto..." he started, his heart pounding hard. "You are.. my most precious person I have... and... I love you." The blond was shocked, but did not get time to say anything because the Uchiha sealed his lips by pressing is own over his. Without hesitation, Naruto kissed him back. And it was a lovely and deep kiss. When the kiss ended, they were both breathing heavily.

"I love you too Sasuke." Naruto said smiling and hugged the other boy, this much happiness had he never felt before. Now he knows, he would forever be happy, as long as Sasuke would always sty by his side.

The night when on, and the two boys slept together that night, just holding on to each other and feeling each other's warmth.

As the morning came, they were spending the day together. By just been together was the biggest happiness they had ever felt. And with Itachi as an brother for both of them, was a importer part of the family. At that day, Itachi had been smiling when he saw the boys coming to the kitchen holding each other's hands. That was proof enough for him that they were finely together.

Sadly, the six months was soon over. _'When the next twenty-four hours are gone... we would be send back to the really world.'_ Itachi thought at his room. The more he had been in thus so lovely days and spend his time with the lover couple, that more had he started to accept life, and was happy living it. However, it was time to tell them.

"Boys!" Itachi called as he when to the living room. And it took not long time before they all was staining together. "I have something important to tell you two... but I guess you will not believe me at the first."

Itachi explained as good as he could. The boy's was little shocked but not really too much.

"So when the next twenty-four hours are over... we will go back?" Naruto asked, repainting some of what Itachi had said to them.

"But this would feel like it was really anyway, even when it was a Genjutsu?" This was Sasuke who asked.

"Look, when a day have past it will sometimes feel like a dream and this will be the same. Even that this never happen in the really world, it doesn't mean it didn't never happen with us. But you should really spend the last time together." Itachi sopped and looked at Naruto.

"That because... I'm the one who's Chakra is used to create this?" Itachi was surprise to find Naruto asking this, but it was right. "Yeah.. and you will be out cold of a while, since you used very much Chakra in just few seconds in that world..."

The boys when quit off a while, but did soon smile. Even Sasuke. "Thanks Itachi." Naruto said. "I'm happy you did this for us." the blond then took Sasuke's hand, holding it tight. "We will use the last hours as good as we can." Itachi nodded, a little surprised that they believed him so soon, and that they did not have any problem with it. But he didn't think too much about it. "Fine guys, I guess we will see each other again in the other world. And then it's up to you two to decide what to do. For don't forget that you two will remember that life again." The two boys simply smiled. "It's okay brother." Sasuke said calmly. "You have done much for us. And you are my dear big brother, and you always will be." With that, Sasuke and Naruto when for their own, and Itachi when on his own too.

As the hours hit the twenty-fourth, it had accurately been five years since they all got in this Genjutsu. Sasuke and Naruto hold each other hands, as they felt the world around them disappeared and a new come to view. Then.. darkness.

Itachi sat a second longer in his Tsukuyomi, but when his bother and the blond left this world. It became back with the red sky and everything else was black. Itachi looked down on his hand, seeing darkness. "I already miss the colors." Then he ended the Jutsu, making him going back to his body and his mind.

--End of the of the World of The Tsukuyomi--

However, Itachi was not going to fall unconscious just yet. So he fighter the darkness, the oldest Uchiha had to keep sure that Sasuke and Naruto was safe.

"Your back." an old familiar voice said. Itachi forced his eyes to look at the person and saw a girl with long white hair. "Shi... ru...ba."

The girl smiled. "Everything is fine Itachi, nobody is going to do anything to Naruto, Sasuke or you. Just rest, you need it." When Itachi heard that, he felt his muscles rest, but he did not fall. Whit a little thinking he remember the strings that Shiruba had tangle around his, Sasuke and Naruto's body, making it impossible for them to hit the ground. Then... he welcomed the darkness.

* * *

**Now are they finely back to the really word!**

**I hope you all enjoyed the five years in Tsukuyomi. So I was just wondering if anyone of you would give me some ideas on what's going to happen next.**

**Oh, and now is it going to be more with Shiruba. She is the main character afterall... **

**I have some thoughts on what's going to happens, but please tell me anything you guys wants, and I will see if I'm going to use it or not.**

**Until next chapter is up... byebye. I'm so glad you read my story!**


	12. Back To Konoha

**Hey Hey. Sorry for the late uploading... but I had some school homework. Make a science fiction story, and to make it as good as possible I had to lay this story away for a while. Sorry for that... but here it is! Chapter Twelve! Enjoy!!**

**Now over to the story:**

--Chapter Twelve: Back To Konoha--

A second past after Itachi looked Sasuke and Naruto in their eyes. And yes, Shiruba noticed that Itachi took Naruto with him as well. Something that not was the plan, but she guessed it couldn't be helped. Itachi wanted to build up this brother relationship, and having Naruto with him could make ting easier.

The whit hair girl stood in silence, waiting... listening to the movement of three bodies, trying to catch up if anything chanced. Then, she felt two of the bodies becoming a died weight in her strings. _'Sasuke and Naruto are back.'_ she thought, but then she felt the stings around Itachi's body. She could _see_ he was fighting with all the power he had left to stay awake. She almost smirked at his stubbornness, but hided it.

"Your back." she said simple. The one who was surrounded by metal stings forced his eyes to look at her. "Shi.. ru..ba." he whispered weakly. Shiruba could hear it clearly, but for the other once that was in the area, had a hard time catching those weak words.

The girl smiled. "Everything is fine Itachi, nobody is going to do anything to Naruto, Sasuke or you. Just rest, you need it." as Shiruba said that, she felt Itachi's body also becoming a died weight in her stings as Sasuke and Naruto.

"What are you all trying to do?" the girl Karin, who was with Sasuke asked irritated. She could not see the strings, and did then not even notice that Sasuke was unconscious right now.

'_It will be no point in explaining this to them.. They are just loyal to Sasuke'_ Shiruba thought, and decided to get down to work. She putted two fingers in the mouth, blowing hard. It could look like she whistled, but no sound come put.

"Ha-ha. Where you suppose to be a whistle?" Suigetsu asked laughing. Juugo on the other hand had a serious look on his face. "The reason you didn't hear it, is because you're not a dog." Suigetsu stopped laughing. "Ha-ha.. ha...a what?"

Suddenly a clone of Shiruba comes out for the cave, caring a letter of some sort in her hand. Quickly she gave it to Shiruba, who laid it away in her clothes somewhere. As the letter was trade, the clone disappeared in smoke. Then everybody heard some noise coming from the bushes. Shiruba was the only one who did seem to think about it. And out of the bushes appeared the big dog that had been with Naruto and Shiruba when they had started the search.

"Buru, can you call the other for me?" Shiruba asked nicely as she _looked_ after her sleeping boys. The bid dog nodded and started to bark loudly. The sound went over the area as an echo.

"Quick, Suigetsu, Juugu. Let's take Sasuke and get away from here." Karin said as she tried to move, but none of her muscles would listen to her. "Damn! Why can't we move?!"

"Have you already forgotten that I hit most of your nerve system, making it impossible for you guys to move?" Shiruba asked in a cold way.

"Damn... what are we supposed to do?" it was Suigetsu who asked his team-mates. He had asked it so low, that he thought Shiruba wouldn't hear it. But there he was wrong. "I don't know, Juugo can you move?" The big buy closed his eyes and had a irritated look in his face. Karin took that as a; no.

"You know, you can't really do anything. So just stay quiet and wait a second." Shiruba said angry, because with them whispering to each other, they disturbed her consternation. She had to keep an eye on the boys stats, if anything changed she could be in trouble, because she had so low Chakra.

Suddenly, Kakashi come jumping down from a tree, with the little dog; Pakkun leading the way. Shiruba felt he had his normal clam expression on his face at first, but the he was Itachi standing in front of Naruto and Sasuke his eyes got bigger and he run over in attack. Kakashi was too blind to see that Itachi was unconscious as well as the two other boys.

Shiruba noticed as Kakashi came very fast towards Itachi, ready to kill him. _'Like I would let you do that.'_ Shiruba thought, and made the whole area covered in smoke. This was unexpected for Kakashi but he continued he's attack. Even that the smoke was thick, it was white so somehow he could see the dark clothe of Itachi's Akatsuki dress. Kakashi took out a kunai. He was some centimeter from getting a hit on Itachi, when something white slide down form the trees, it was Shiruba. She was right at Itachi side and punched Kakashi on his chest, sending the teacher flying backwards. And that was not all, as Kakashi when backwards, some kunais come flying towards him. It was not few either, there was over fifty in the air. In the next second Kakashi find himself tied up. All the kunais had have metal stings on them, and he was now unable to move. His whole body was under tight pressure of the strings making it painful. He had even more strings around himself then what the others had.

The girl landed on the ground in front of him. _'I didn't know she had that kind of strength... '_ Kakashi thought. _'Wait a second... is she protecting Itachi? Is she an enemy?!'_ Kakashi looked angry at Shiruba.

"Please, spar me the glaring." Shiruba said irritated and hold up a kunai against Kakashi's throat. Her eyes looked up at his. However, her purple eyes showing noting but pure hatred towards the other man. "You have no right to just attack someone like that." Kakashi's eyes were confused. _'Even though she is blind... she can show emotions in her eyes as anyone else.'_ Kakashi thought surprised.

Some sounds from the trees made Kakashi look that way, but only moving his eyes, he was not able to move any part of his body. "**Kakashi-San!**" it was Yamato how had arrived, and with him was Hinata. "Wh..at's goi...ng on?" she asked shocked. And after that Sakura arrived with her two dogs. "Shiruba-San?" Sakura asked surprised about finding her with a kunai at Kakashi's throat, and seeing Sasuke with Itachi in front of him and Naruto was behind him. "Sakura-San, we should not interfere." barked one of her dogs. It did not take long until Sai, Shino and Kiba was there too. "What's going on?" Kiba asked, as he got of his riding dog.

"**_Nobody moves._**" Shiruba said in harsh voice, getting everyone attention. Making sure they all got that she was serious about the situation. "The reason I called you all over here, was because the search is over." This made some of the ninjas look at the three unmoving bodies, which were Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi. "I don't have time or energy to tell you all what's going on. The only thing you all need to know is that Itachi is not the killer of his clan. This means he is not an S-Rank criminal and that he is coming back home to Konoha with Sasuke and Naruto." Kakashi didn't like her words and said back angry. "And what makes you think we will let him come with us?" Shiruba stood still. "What if I told you I have evidence that he is innocent; would that still make him a murder?" Kakashi was lost in words; never had he thought that Itachi was innocent. "I will maybe believe you if you let me go." he said in a little more calmed. "Sure thing." Shiruba moved away her kunai, making all the treads loosened and Kakashi finely got out of them. _'So that was why she had a Kunai at my_ _throat... It was simply where all the strings were connected. And when she moved the Kunai the stings would do the same.'_ Kakashi thought, a little happy that Shiruba didn't plan on killing him.

"So you're saying you have proof?" Kakashi asked as he stood up probably. "Yes I have, but I promise the one who wrote it to just give it to the Hokage, in addition, with Itachi's and Sasuke's presence." Shiruba walked towards the Uchiha's and Naruto. "So we are not going to see it?" Kakashi asked. "Yep, you got that right." With that said Shiruba made six shadow clones of herself. Three of them used a Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique) making themselves look like horses. "What are you planning?" Sakura asked from the side. Shiruba smiled a little. _'It's easy, I just can't see from me the two Uchiha be carried on someone's back, that's just... wrong.'_ As she thought about that, she let the strings down and her three other clones was there to catch the boys as they went down. The three horses were sitting at the side, ready to let the one of them on their backs. The one Itachi was going to ride on was pit black, with red eyes. Sasuke's was grey, but from the hoof to her knees she was black. Her mane was very much the same hair color Sasuke had, the blue/black color. The one who should have Naruto on his back was in an orange color and the mane was yellow.

"I'm going to take care of them but can't you all think of a way to get them with us?" Shiruba asked and pointed towards Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo. "Are they the once on Sasuke's team?" Shiruba nodded at Kakashi's question but soon turned her attention on her clones.

"Why aren't they moving?" Sai asked as they walked close to them. "So... someone ha...ve hi...t s...pots in... the...re ner...ve sys...tem maki...ng the...m n...ot ab...le ...to mo...ve." Hinata had activated her Byakugan and could see the damage with it. "The nerve system? Who could have done that?" Kiba asked as he was standing right in front of Suigetsu. "Che. Just ask Miss. White-Hair over there." Kiba followed Suigetu's eyes, and saw Shiruba. "Shiruba-San did you do you all this?" Sai was the one to ask. Karin started to yell. "Damn I'm tired of this! Can someone make it able for us to move!? We won't do anything!"

With Shiruba, she had got the three boys on each horse. And with one Clone Shiruba sitting behind them, making sure that the one who was on the horse and did not fall of. "I can make you guys able to move, but if you do anything wrong, I will stop your movement again and then just leave you behind." Shiruba walked over to them and punched them with a flat palm on their back. Making them fall to the ground but they could now move.

"Before we get started, I want everyone to run in a defensive way around Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi. I can think of many who want to get those three as they are unconscious. Sai, Kiba runs at the right. Hinata, Kakashi at the back. Sakura, Yamato, Shino at the left. Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo runs in the middle beside each horse. I myself will run in the front."

The three horses started first to run, with Shiruba in the front, showing the way. The other had no other choice then to start to run as well. _'If we run at all times, it will take twenty-four hours to reach Konoha.'_ The running continued with out much talking. Not even Karin or the others from the team Hebi dared to do anything. If they couldn't move they couldn't help Sasuke if the time comes.

When the night comes, jumped Kakashi away from his place and when up to where Shiruba was. "I told you not to move away from your position." she said a little annoyed. "Sorry for that, but I was wondering if we should take a break for the night. We have been running sixteen hours stretch." "Yes, sixteen hours, which means just eight hours left until we reach Konoha." Shiruba answered with a smirk on her face. "But have you forgotten that most of us have already been running before this?" Shiruba continued running but let her senses run over to everyone, she could feel there pulls, there heart beats and how their bodies were tired. _'They are indeed tired... maybe a short brake would not be so bad.'_ "Okay everyone, we are going to take a rest for two hours. So that you can get a little sleep and eat something."

At Shiruba's orders, they all stopped at a clearing in the forest. Kakashi and Yamato decided to change on the watch so that one of them got at last one hours rest. However, Sai, Shino, Hinata, Kiba and Sakura were order by Kakashi to get some sleep right away. Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo did not know what else to do then get some sleep themselves.

At the edge of the cleaning stood Shiruba with the horses. "Get them down." Shiruba whispered to her clones. They did as they were told, the horses getting down on their knees, making it easier to get them off. "Lay them down to a tree so that they can get a little more comforting sleep." the Clones did that, and they laid Naruto and Sasuke under the same tree, but Itachi at the three beside there one.

"How long are they going to be sleeping like that?" a voice asked from behind Shiruba, but she recognized the voice. It was Yamato. "I don't know, they have all been thought much in a short time. So it can take days." Yamato nodded going back to his watch. "Can you three go and find some food?" Shiruba asked her clones, they agreed and when on to find some animals or berries to eat. Shiruba herself stood with the trees where Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi were sleeping. To make a picture of the place she took up all the movements of the area. She smiled as she _saw_ Naruto sleeping on Sasuke's shoulder. With the smile still on her lips, she looked down on their hands. Even that she had very little Chakra left, she send some of it to her eyes. Slowly she started to see some red strings in her picture. The red strings of love, destiny and the meaning of been meant to be together. She could see the red string linked on Naruto's little finger and on Sasuke's. They were meant to be together, soul mate. Sure a person could live happily without his/hers soul mate, but if you did find his/her that were meant to be with you, you would be hundred times happier. Shiruba had made them find their love, but it was more thanks to Itachi that they had gotten this far.

With slow movements, looked she towards Itachi. And of course, saw she a new red string. She fallowed it and saw where it leads. It surprised her; the person that was meant to be with Itachi was not far away. She could tell by the strength of the string. When the red string was lying on the ground, the other person was far away and as tighter the string was, the closer the soul mate was.

And this string was tight. She fallowed it, and found the end of it. _'Hi...Hinata? With Itachi?'_ Shiruba felt her head become light. This was why she never got close to anyone. Normally, you would meet someone, get close to the person and maybe fall in love with him/her or just stay as close friends. However, when you can see that the guy you like would be more happy with some other girl (or guy for that matter) will you not just block for that happiness. Even though she could just stay as friends, she didn't want that either. Shiruba was a girl who had grown up without much love in her life, she hardly knows what that was, just that it was an amazing feeling and thing to be, to be in love. Shiruba hold her hand up in front of her and let her eyes looked down on them, but she could not see any string. _'Am I meant to live this life without getting to know that feeling...? The feeling of been loved.'_ Shiruba felt her eyes get wet.

"We're back." Shiruba's Clones said as they entered the clearing. The really Shiruba dried her eyes and smiled towards them. "What did you find?" she asked. "Many berries and this deer looked delicious." "We have already cut out the good meat and we found a flat rock which we can cook it on, just need a fire." Two of the clones answered. "I have the firewood." said the other clone. "Seems you thought of it all." Shiruba smiled and walked in the middle of the clearing. "Let the firewood in a pile here. Then find some other small rocks so the big one can rest on them over the firewood. After some minutes, lay the meat on the rock. You with the berries can you go and wash them, I can hear a river close by." They all nodded and when to work.

It took twenty minutes to get all the food ready. In addition, as the deer frying on the flat rock some of the sleeping ninjas waked up by the lovely smell. After a short time, everyone was awake, however except of those who had been in the Tsukuyomi world.

"Yum!" Kiba call out as he tasted the deer meat. "You and your clones really knows how to cook." Shiruba smiled a little at this. "I have been living alone since I was four years old, so I had to learn fast how to make food, and since I'm very pedantic on food I learned how to make it so good from someone..." Shiruba trailed of in her sentence. _'But at that time I could **see** the way I do now, so I don't know who it was. I only know her name... Kushina'_

--Flashback--

Everything was dark for Shiruba not that was something new. She had lived in this darkness for three years. In her short life, she had been living in an orphanage in Konoha. Not a big orphanage and not the nicest one either. As far as she could remember, she had always been alone. Some peoples had tried to help her learning the basic of living. However, she fined it much easier to do that on her own.

Shiruba could not count the days, and not see of it was morning or night. But she had learned that something named sun, that was shining on the sky, wormed the earth. And at night it was a big yellow moon which shined down, but that shin was not worm as the sun. Other things she had learned were about the time of year. Spring, Summer, Fall and Winter. She knows all that, as well as other important things. To make time go, she walked around in the orphanage, learning where things was and tried to remember everything. Soon she had it all memorized, and wanted to get to know more of the world. One day she walked out form her well know area, but she soon got lost. The world outside was much different than was she first had thought. And as she sat down on the ground someone walked up to her.

"Are you all alone?" a nice, young female voice asked. The little Shiruba nodded and opened her eyes letting them look straight at the young woman. "You.. your blind aren't you?" Shiruba looked down on the ground, when peoples noticed that with her, they would normally walk away. But.. this woman didn't, she took Shiruba had her shoulder, making her stand up. "You don't have a home do you?" the woman asked in a charming way. "If you don't, why don't come with me? I have always wanted a little cute girl like you."

And like that it happened. Shiruba was taken in by this nice woman. She learned Shiruba all about fighting. In one whole year Shiruba learned who to lived a happily life with love thanks to Kushina and her lover.

On day when Shiruba was training with Kushina, Shiruba's fighting style changed compatibly. "That just now..? Where did you learn it?" Kushina asked shocked. Shiruba had never hear her voice like this, and it irritated her that she had no really answer. "I.. don't know. It just felt right."

"I see." Kushina answered back. "That was the movement of a Hyuuga." Kushina mumbling to herself, not letting Shiruba hear it.

But the days went on, and Kushina did not really think much over that anymore. She had other things to take care of. She was now pregnant, and could not train Shiruba so much anymore. So instead of fighting training, she learned Shiruba about the kitchen and how to make food.

When Shiruba turned four years old, everything changed. Not because of her age changing, but because for some days later the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. And at the same day Kushina died giving birth to her baby. In addition, her lover or husband Minato died protecting Konoha.

Shiruba was left all alone again, after one short year of happiness it all ended. Shiruba then left Konoha, her power to _see_ things had become much better. And when Shiruba meant _seeing_, she meant be able to make a picture in her head of her surrounding by hearing, feeling and smell very thing. However, she had to learn much more, and she traveled to a fare away mountain finding a trainer who trained her to become better, stronger and able to _see_ more things. Even though she was _living_ with him, did not mean he was looking after her. He just told her who to train, but Shiruba had to watch after herself. After ten years, she was done with her training and left her master.

Somehow, she got to hear about Kushina's baby or more like boy since he was now teen years old. His name was Uzumaki Naruto

--End of the Flashback--

"Oh. Shiruba. Shiruba are you in there?" Shiruba snapped back from her old memories. Feeling a hand been waived in front of her eyes. "What is it Kiba?" Shiruba asked annoyed. "You started to say something, then suddenly you when silent not moving at all." Shiruba took a bite of her apple. "I was just thinking about the past." mumbled her as her answer.

The next hours when quickly by as all got there rest. None of the ninjas asked about Sasuke, Naruto or Itachi. They just watched their own business, even Karin didn't do anything. Everyone seemed to be more concerned about getting the rest they all needed.

"Everyone let's move. If some of you are not ready now, we will leave you behind." Shiruba and the horses started to run, getting the ninja to follow them.

After a short while of running, Shiruba decided to get a little help from someone of the ninjas. She could not give keep the letter away from the Hokage all by herself, she needed someone that would take her side. And who would be better with that then Itachi's soul mate, Hinata?

"Hinata come over in the front." Shiruba called out. Hinata was a little shocked by this, but did as Shiruba said and was soon running at her side.

"How much do you know about Itachi?" Shiruba asked in a calmly almost nicely way. Hinata herself were surprised by the question, and with a look towards the unconscious Itachi, she got a little blush on her cheeks.

"I... I don't k...now." Hinata mumbled.

"You don't know? Itachi have been known as a genius from Konoha, he graded from the Academy at an age of seven. Got his Sharingan when he was eight, passed the Chuunin Exam as he was ten, in addition, he got the Mangekyou when he turned twelve years." _'Even though he got that by killing he's friend... eh, nobody need to know that little _detail._..'_ Shiruba lets the thought dig away from in her mind.

"Oh... d..o yo...u kn..ow a...ll t...that?" Hinata asked blushing a little more. Shiruba herself stopped a second, because she had forgot it a moment. But sure she did remember the day she first meet Itachi, and looked in his memories.

"I have my method to do things." Shiruba said smirking a little.

"B...but I a...al...so k...know tha...t h...e k...k...kille...d his... familie..."

'_Yeah... suuure he killed his family, and with a **good** reason! The whole Uchiha Clan had become to the cures clan at that point, the only one who was a really Uchiha was Mikoto; Itachi's mother, Sasuke and Itachi himself.'_ "Yeah you are sure saying something important there Hinata, but what I'm going to tell you now are you not allowed to tell anyone yet. I have to wait for the three boys to wake up before I can give this information to the Hokage."

Shiruba started with the explanation. Telling Hinata how bad Itachi's own father treated him when he was little, doping him down and sucking out his Chakra in the process. She could even tell how painful it was, since she had kind of felt what Itachi had felt when she saw everything.

"How... horrible." Hinata whispered, letting tears falling down her cheek.

Shiruba was surprised. _'Incredible she did not use her usual mumbling or stunning when she usually talks.'_

At the side with Kiba and Shino, one of them started to wonder what was going on. "Em, Shino." Kiba started as he was riding on Akamaru. "Are we really fallowing a blind girl, and protecting six of her clones which is caring the hyper blond, the emo boy Sasuke and his devils, Akatsuki member, brother Itachi?" Shino did not really make a move, or expression but answered back. "Yeah, we are, and you're point is?" the bug boy sounded a little anointed. "Well... it's not like I don't trust her navigations... but the Konoha's main gate is that way." Kiba pointed at the far right. "We have nothing we can say, Shiruba is the chief of this mission now." Kiba sighed at this. "Fine... but don't come complained to me, when we have to run a long detour."

The white hear girl Shiruba leaded the way as she had planed it all along. _'Not long until we are there.'_ "Everyone get up on the trees." Shiruba and her clones, jumped up from the forest ground, jumping now tree from tree. Yes, the horses as well. The other ninja's was surprise at first, but did soon follow. "Fallow me." Shiruba called again, making a long and high jump and landed on a big wall.

'_Wait a second, isn't this the wall of Konoha?'_ Kakashi thought as he was now running straight up the high wall. The horses or the clone of Shiruba did also run on the wall but to make it easier they had jumped from the trees landing half way up.

As they all got up on the wall Shiruba continued running. She had no time to waste, she had been using enough time as it was. Kakashi and the others noticed they had arrived at a place of Konoha with was most closed to the hospitable and the Hokagen's office.

Shiruba did not bother to talk to anyone as she entered the hospitable. Quickly she found three rooms that was and next to each other and almost throw the boys at each bed. The other ninjas had to apologize to the nurses. And it did not take long until Tsunade, the Hokage got down there to see what was happening.

"What's going on here?" Tsunade asked but as she walked over to Shiruba she passed Itachi's room first. "**What the hell is _HE_** **doing here!**" She asked angry walking towards Itachi's room. And by hearing this Shiruba turned angry as well, no... she was more than angry, she was furious! She was staring to become tired of all this _what-his-he-doing-here_ business. Within the next second she had thrower out many Exploding Note all over the hall. "Move as much as an inch and I will blow up everything." Tsunade immediately stopped died in her traces. Slowly she looked at Shiruba who was holding many thin metal strings, and if she let them go, every exploding note would activate.

"No please, Shiruba-San, lets explain this." Hinata yelled as she was running, and stood soon in front of Shiruba, with her face towards Tsunade and her back towards Shiruba. "Please Hoakge-Sama, don't do anything to Itachi... He is not as bad as you my thing, please just let all of them recover and then Shiruba can tell you the truth." Tsunade looked at the young Hyuuga, and with a sigh she nodded her head. "Fine.. Everyone can rest here, and recover. But as soon as all three of them are on the feet, I want to know **everything**. Am I clear?"

"Yes Hokakge-Sama." Hinata answered back and bowed gratefully. After she turned to Shiruba. "You can take away those papers now." she whispered, making only Shiruba hear it. In addition, that was true, it was just papers that looked like exploding notes, just fakes.

Shiruba smirked and whispered back. "Thanks." _'It still surprises me that she said all that without even mumbling once.'_ Shiruba thought to herself as she walked in to one of the boy's room, to check there state and hold an eye if anything changed. It was now the heard time was coming for them. Just thing, you mind have been going for five years, and at that time have learned new things. However, for the body it was just been one to two seconds and could that way not compete to the mind, and in the next days they would maybe get the changing shock. Nevertheless, Shiruba was not sure, they could get it while sleeping with could be for the best, or after the wake up. When she did not know, that's was why she was going to watch over the boys twenty-four/seven. With Hinata's help.

* * *

**That was that. Who is it coming?**

**Good I hope.**

**Well I'm trying to upload as soon as possible, though** **it can be a little difficult. **

**Please tell me what you guys thing of the story so far.**


	13. Some Days At The Hospital

--Chapter Thirteen: Some Days At The Hospital--

Itachi's eyes were heavy, and his head felt a little light. _'How long was I out?'_ he thought as he sat up in the bed. Itachi then forced his eyes to open. Even though he was tired and felt a little weaker then he usually was, however he could feel his strength slowly returning to him. With one hand on his head he looked around in the room, and did soon recognize the decoration of if. _'I'm in the Konoha Hospital?'_ as he thought that, the door open and a girl with long black hair walked in. She was holding a plate with food. As her eyed looked down on the plate, balancing it carefully over the floor, Itachi noticed her eyes and they were white. _'A Hyuuga?'_

"You're awake." her voice was calm and nice, and she had a smile on her face as she walked over to Itachi's bed with the food plate.

"You must be hungry. Shiruba-San told me you would wake up to day and that I should make you some... food, so here it is." the girl blushed a little as she said the last part. Itachi sat in his bed surprised by the girl. Had this girl lived in Konoha when he was known as the killer of his own Clan? Why was she so calm? Didn't she find him dangerous? Suddenly something hit him.

_"You must be hungry. Shiruba-San told me you would wake up to day and that I should make you some... food, so here it is."_

'_Shiruba did...? The only reasons she dose tell someone to do something for another person is when... they are soul mates...' _Itachi looked at the young girl. _'So she is mine...'_ He then made a weak smile, but he soon had he's usually cold mask back on. _'no way..'_

"Here Itachi-San." The Hyuuga girl said smiling as she sat his food on the table. _'Wait a second.'_ Itachi thought as he now saw the girl closer up. _'I know her, her name is Hinata and used to go in Sasuke's old class.' _

"Ho...w is Sa..suke?" Itachi noticed his voice had not completely returned to him yet as he asked about his little brother.

"Sasuke-Kun? ..." Before Hinata could replay to his question, someone walked in the door.

"Sasuke and Naruto are sleeping in the other rooms." It was Shiruba. And she had had her better days, she looked drained for energy and eyes looked heavy and so did her body as she walked in the room.

"I'm glad to see you awake Itachi... it have been one hundred and forty-four hours since you was conscious, or six days." Shiruba's voice was weak, and it looked like she was about to faint just by saying that.

"Shiruba-San... you should... go and get some rest... now. I can look after... the other boys in your... place." Hinata said, mumbling just a little in her sentence.

"It's okay, just stay her for a moment while I'm going to see after the other." Shiruba then turned around and when out the door.

"Why is she so tired?" Itachi asked as Shiruba was out.

Hinata sighed, and gave a small smile. "You room is to the far left, to your right is Sasuke's room, and at his right is Naruto's. And in all the time you three have been asleep, she did not sleep once. In six days sat Shiruba on the wall over Sasuke's door. At first I didn't know what she was doing there, but then she told me that she could feeling through the wall and by that get to know if you guys changed your status or was soon to wake up. In addition, she send Chakra in the three rooms, healing Chakra, making your bodied and mental status heal faster. That's way she is so drained out now."

Itachi was shocked to hear this. Okay, so many year ago she had meet him and somehow found out of his past and all that. But all the things she had done could not just be because she wanted him and Sasuke to have a better life. It had to be something more...

"How? She was almost empty for Chakra at that time.." Itachi was thinking about the time he wake up from his Tsukuyomi. He had got a little look on Shiruba before everything when dark on him, and she did not have much Chakra left at that time, so how could she still have Chakra now?

"Th...at's because I gave her... a medicine."

"Medicine?" Itachi looked at the young Hyuuga girl.

"Yes... She asked me to make it. It would make her Chakra retune to her right away, but the side effect is that she will need a lot of rest when her Chakra goes out." Hinata ended the sentence and looked ashamed down in the floor, she obvious didn't like to make that medicine, little let someone drink it.

"So, dose she knows when Sasuke and Naruto will be up?" Itachi asked as he worked on getting out of the bed.

It took Hinata a little while to answer, since she looked lost in thoughts. But as she saw Itachi standing in front of her, she slapped back to reality. "Eh... No, she doesn't really know. Naruto used a lot of Chakra and Sasuke as well. But she things Sasuke will be up in... one to two weeks."

Suddenly it was a knock on the door. "Ah... That must be Hokage-Sama." Hinata when over to the door, opened it and the Hokage; Tsunade walked in with two ANBU captain following her.

"Uchiha Itachi." Tsunade said in a strong voice. "The reason you are here, and not in the dungeon with the other three, is because Shiruba said she had proof of your innocent of the murder on the Uchiha Clan. What the proof is, nobody knows except her."

Itachi was silent. _'Proof? How can she have proof?'_ he didn't know anything about something like that. And who was the others in the dungeon? _'Mmm.. it have to be the three that was traveling with Sasuke.'_ For Itachi it was a little hard to separate what really had happen in the and world from his Tsukuyomi. However, the pieces of the puzzle did fast return to him.

"Shiruba have taken on every responsibility for your behavior until Sasuke and Naruto wakes up. Because, sadly I'm not allowed to see this _proof_ of hers, until they are awake."

"Tsunade..." said a harsh and angry voice, you could almost feel the hatred in it. "I thought I told you to leave them all alone." It was Shiruba who had arrived behind the two ANBU's, each of them with a kunai against their throat.

The Hokage turned around, but didn't to anything. "Yes you told me that, and I trust you, it's just him I don't trust." she looked over at Itachi. But he just stood still, not moving. Then Tsunade continued her talking. "And since you are soon out, I will just tell you now, since Itachi is awake, that he will have four of my best ANBU captains looking after him twenty-four /seven and each captain has a group of four other ANBU under themselves."

"So you are just going to watch over his every movement?" Shiruba lowered her kunais.

"Yes, but if he does anything strange he will be thrown to the jail where he belongs." with that said, Tsunade and her ANBU left the room.

Shiruba walked in the room, with one hand on the wall to hold her up.

"I'm sorry..." she mumbled, as she felt the unconscious getting more and more tempting for her.

"I can't stay awake anymore." Hinata got worried and walked over to her. The Hyuuga girl took Shiruba's arm, and took it around her shoulders holding the tired girl up from the floor.

"I just want to say... keep an eye on Naruto... and Sasuke... none of them... has had the changing shock. But then again... they could go through with this without it, but that change is little. It's just matter... of time until their bodies can't handle it anymore and they will be going through a lot of pain... if you don't help them." Shiruba forced her face to stay up. "If I wake up... and find out that... they had to go thought the awful pain... I will send... both of you... to the... dungeons." with that threat hanging in the air, Hinata felt Shiruba become a little heavier over her shoulders.

"She's... asleep." Hinata said amazed as she looked at Shiruba's now hanging head. "She knows she was about to fall asleep, but she still forced to leave that threat." Hinata smiled.

"She really is something." Hinata then laid Shiruba down on Itachi's hospitable bed, since he did not use it. "Shiruba-San will need all the rest she can get, since she will be out for some weeks." As Hinata said that, the door opened again. Shizune and some other doctors walked inn.

"Hinata, we will take Shiruba with us." the doctors walked over to the bed in the room, ready to take it with them. However, Itachi was not going to let them, as he suddenly stood in front of the bed.

"What are you planning to do with her?" he asked truanting, covering the way. The doctors stopped and looked helpless back at Shizune, who was standing in the door. "Calm down Itachi, the medicine she took six days ago is now taking it negative effect. If we don't do anything right now, she will fall in a coma and most likely die after just some few minutes." Itachi was taken a little by surprise but didn't show it. "Is the medicine so dangerous?" Itachi turned around, and looked at Hinata.

"Yes... As I told you it would make her Chakra retune to her right away, but the side effect is that she will need a lot of rest when her Chakra goes out... that's not all true. Since it is an S-ranked medicine, it's just used as last resorts in wars. So... when the person who drank the medicine is out of chakra again, will the use fall in a deep sleep, a so deep sleep that the soul to the user will be lost in endless darkness. There for most Shizune and the doctors take her with them right on, to atleast try to save her life! Shiruba know the effects, so she did it almost... asking to die." Hinata ended her sentence as she looked down on Shiruba. Shizune on the other hand walked closer.

"That's why we need to take her now." Itachi didn't move for a second, but with one step at the side he let the doctors go and get Shiruba.

The bed had wheels on it, so they just roll it over the hall. Shiruba was resting, all the so slow days that ha past her was far behind in her mind. She only thought about getting the rest she need. Sure she knows about the negative effect of the medicine she took, but she had to take the risk. If she hadn't healed the boys as she had done, they would probably sleep for a much longer time, and they would feel much pain in their bodies. Shiruba had welcomed the dark unconscious, not that it was any more dark then she was used to, it was just too quiet. All her senses had been shut out. Not letting her know about her surroundings.

While Shiruba was in her dream world, Shizune had got Tsunade to help her in the healing process. Three other doctors were needed as well. This was almost going to be the same as they had done to Neji when he had got an arrow through his shoulder. But this time they couldn't use a hair to make it easier to heal the wounds, since the wounds were on the inside.

"Are everyone ready?" Tsunade asked as the mark on the floor was done, Shiruba's body was lying in the middle of it and everyone stood in there right possessions.

"Yes!" called the doctors and Shizune back.

"Good, this is going to be a four days long healing process, you three will get a brake after fifteen hours. However, you will change place with some other. These healing processes most not stop at any cost." the old, but young looking Hokage said out in a warring way. Then she clapped her hands together, staring to send her Chakra to the marks on the floor that send it over to Shiruba's body.

Moreover, the four long days it was. Over nine different doctors were in this process. Everyone used very much Chakra so they need the rest before going back. Tsunade and Shizune was the only once that was there at all time.

At the same time, Itachi and Hinata had done their best to watch after the two sleeping ninjas. Instead of having them in two separate rooms, they had got them together in one. It made ting much easier, they often changed on the watch, because Itachi still was in some need of his sleep.

And as the fourth day was over, Shiruba opened her eyes. "Tsunade-Sama, she's awake." Shizune called as she started to stop her Chakra. "Don't stop just yet Shizune, she still need some more healing." The continued there work, at the same time Shiruba got in a sitting position. Her head was hurting, and so was her entire Chakra system, it was as if it was burning form the inside. _'I have to remember... don't use that medicine ever again... ouch.'_ Shiruba thought angry to herself.

"How are you feeling Shiruba?" Tsunade asked as everyone slowly stopped the healing process.

"Like hell... but I will be fine." Shiruba asked as she got on her feet's. Her head was spinning. All her senses tried hard to hear something, and find out where she was and how everything were around her. But she could _see_ anything, and that was what made her feel afraid and useless.

Suddenly a hand landed on Shiruba's shoulder. "You should rest out the day; I will take you to your room." It was Shizune. Shiruba didn't do anything to resist, and was dragged by the arm. Everything was still dark for her; Shiruba's senses did not just work. And it was beginning to irritate her.

"We are here Shiruba." Shizune stopped walking. "The bed is right in front of you, just get in it and I will bring you something to eat." the doctor walked out the room, leaving Shiruba for herself. However, Shiruba was not planning to go to bed just yet. She snaps two of her fingers together making a strong sound dance over the room. The sound got send back to her, and she could now make a picture of the room, not a good picture but it was better than nothing. The way Shiruba used sound to hear was like a bat did when it was hunting at night. Using ultrasound and got that send back it, then knowing what was in front of itself. The snap Shiruba made with her fingers had the same effect.

'_I guess I can't do better at the time being.'_ Shiruba thought to herself, as she walked over to the bed. _'I hope Naruto and Sasuke are okay... I have to go to them after I got a little rest.'_ the girl clime up in the bed, laying herself under the cover. But something was there that kept her awake.

"Shiruba-San, here is you food." Shizune walked in the room. "I guess you can't fall asleep with an empty stomach." That was right, Shiruba couldn't sleep, she was so hungry. Shizune sat the food plate down on the bed.

"Do you want anything else?" the doctor asked nicely, as she thought the food looked delicious. Shiruba just smirked. _'Seems she forgot that my senses can't pick up my surroundings at the moment, and the fact that I'm blind, guess I just have to surprise her a little.'_ Without saying anything Shiruba moved her face a little closer to the food, making it seem she was going to smell on it, but what she did was blow over it. That way she could make a little more detail picture of the food plat. The way she did that, was almost as the same as with the sound, but the wind didn't come back as the sound but whit feeling the way the wind mover over everything, Shiruba had the picture clear in her head.

"I see, it seems very good, but I don't like to eat too much meat, can you get me some more salad?" With no other word, Shiruba started to eat the food. Shizune nodded at Shiruba's desire and when out of the room. As she went over to the kitchen something hit her. _'Didn't Tsunade-Sama tell me she was blind... how on earth could she see the food then?'_ while thinking about it, she grabbed some apples and vegetables and when out of the room. _'I guess I should keep on extra eye on her.'_ When Shizune entered the room again, Shiruba was already sleeping. On the flood plate, was only the meat left.

"So she do really not eat meat." Shizune said to herself. Moreover, to make her visit short, she took the food plat and left the apples on the bed table.

"How is Shiruba-San?" Hinata asked a little shyly as Shizune entered the room where Sasuke and Naruto were sleeping.

"She is fine, her life is out of danger and she just need to rest the day out." Shizune answer as she was eating on a carrot, something that was for Shiruba at first, but she took it instead.

"So she will be back in twenty hours." Itachi said coldly. He had more and more get back to his usual self. After the five year in the Tsukuyomi had almost make him forgot his personality in this world. However, he had got it now, and now way was he going to be _nice_ with Hinata. Even thought he did know she was his soul mate, he was not going to let be all good with her. If she even was going to like him, even a little, it was going to be with his really personality, which was the one he had now, cold-hearted and harsh.

Shiruba finely woke up. She felt much better, but she still had not fully recovered. Her burning Charka system was most likely the same, the thing that was different was her senses, she could not pick up everything she needed to _see_ everything. _'Still.. I'm going to have some problems with this.'_ Shiruba thought, and got out of bed. Quickly she found her clothes and took them one. When she was dressed she thought about her little half face mask, it was a part of her clothes, she hadn't just had the time to use it the past days. And with a little smirk on her face, she let the mask stay unused as she walked out of her room, searching for Naruto.

It didn't take Shiruba long until she found what she was searching for. And right away she _saw_ Itachi and Hinata in the room. But the atmosphere in the room was a little of.

"I see you laid them both in the same room." said Shiruba calmly, getting both attention. Even thought it seemed Itachi already know she was there. "Yes, Shiruba-San... that way, she would get a better view over them." Hinata was the one who answered. Shiruba nodded. _'Ever since I told her about Itachi, and whenever he is around, she doesn't seem to mumble as much as she did before.'_ the blind girl walked over to Sasuke's bed and held one hand over him letting a little Chakra fall down from her hand and in Sasuke's body. On Sasuke's right, was Naruto's bed, so the two of them was not far away from each other.

"He is going to wake up soon, have he the changing shock yet?" Shiruba asked as she lowered her hand.

"No... none of them have had it." Hinata answered.

"Damn... then Sasuke will most likely get his in two or three days. Although it is that little change that he don't get it... but that is something I doubt."

Hinata walked up to Shiruba. "Soon wake up? When?"

Shiruba sighed a little at the question. "I'm not so sure... but some very few days."

"And Naruto then?"

Shiruba walked up to the other bed, and did the same with him. "...with Naruto is some few weeks. He used very much Chakra on the Tsukuyomi." Shiruba turned her head towards Itachi. She was not so happy with the fact that Naruto used most of his Chakra to create the other world, and Itachi didn't do so much of it. _'But... I guess I have myself to blame of it, since it **was** my idea from the start.'_

If Shiruba had had her Chakra system perfectly healed, she would have start to heal the two other boys right away, but she couldn't. Because that would make her go through hell of a lot pain, and maybe cost her to destroy her Chakra system forever.

As two days passed by, some changed started to happen to one of the boys. It was Naruto. He had started to sweat very much, and as the time passed he got an awful look on his face, like he was having a bad dream. And it didn't take long until he started to move, shooting his head side to side, trying to escape whatever that was _following_ him.

"What's wrong with him?" Hinata asked worried as she tried to hold one of his arms down.

"He's body can't take it anymore. It maybe haven't look like it, but his body have been going through the same training his mind have been going through for five years." Shiruba was in a little panic, she had hoped Naruto would get this soon... but not this strong. One of the things that happen with his body was that Naruto's muscles tighten up to much, and that cost him a great deal of pain over his entire body.

Shiruba stood with Naruto's bed, sending healing Chakra from her hands, down to the blonds' body. But she didn't look to happy with the situation.

"Hinata, go and get Shizune. I'm not strong enough at this point to handle this by myself." Hinata nodded and was on the run out the door.

"Damn..." Shiruba mumbled, as she tried her hardest to keep her Chakra under control and not stopping it. _'I have to get this under control.'_ she thought angry as she forced more of her Chakra to come out of her elegant hands, even that her body soon started to scream to stop this madness. The Chakra system was burning even more. _'Oh please... Hinata hurry...'_

Naruto's pain had weakened, his body tried relaxed a little more. However, the healing process was far from over. Itachi who was just standing and looking at all this, started to get a little irritated. Her face was in pain, he could see that much, and it looked like she was about to faint to. Shiruba was so stubborn; if she didn't stop soon she could lose her Chakra. The Uchiha was just about to do something, when Hinata come running in the room with Shizune behind her.

"Everyone is ready." Hinata called out, with a little relief in her voice, but it showed some kind of fare as well.

Shizune walked up to Naruto and started to heal him. "You can stop now Shiruba." the doctor said calmly, at once Shiruba stopped and walked weakly backwards but was soon on her knees, her hand hanging down. _'I can't use more Chakra now... I can't use anything for... some months.'_ She sighed and felt Naruto's bed being moved out of the room, to another operation room, where other doctors was waiting to treat him. _'I just wish I could be one of them...'_

"He... will be okay." Hinata said as nicely as she could, trying to be comforting.

"Yeah... I know." was all Shiruba said, as she lifted her head and _looked_ up at the roof. Itachi looked at the girls, but soon looked out the window. He was more worried about his brother Sasuke, for wasn't he going to wake up soon?

That day went on, and nobody got to know what was happening to Naruto. Shiruba didn't move away from her sitting position. She just sat on her knees all day long, not doing anything. Hinata started to worry for her a little, but was to busy healing Sasuke. Itachi thought he should try to see how good those ANBU was in following him. Therefore, he went on a walk in the hospital.

Then suddenly something unimaginable happened. Sasuke's eyes opened.

"Sa...suke... You're awake." Hinata said shocked, as she saw two eyes looking up at the roof. Shiruba only flinched a little, but didn't move. Sasuke was in a stag of shock. His mind was trying to found out what had happened to him, but then he become confused. The fact that he had hated Itachi so much, felt like a fare faint memories. And his childhood was more of what happened yester day. Then what was the first childhood he had? The part that Itachi killed everyone. Sasuke's head was so confused. But it was someone he missed right now, Sasuke's heart was calling out for _him_, he tried to say _his_ name but only a weak whisper left his lips.

"...whe... na...ru..."

At this point Shiruba walked up to his bed. "Naruto is not here right now, but..." Shiruba was cutoff in her sentence as she felt Sasuke jump out of the bed and was running through the hall.

"Sasuke-Kun, you can't...!" Hinata tried to stop him, but he didn't stop. Sasuke had to find Naruto. Without the blond by his side, he couldn't rest.

"Shiruba-San, we have to get him. I felt his body start to do the same as what happened to Naruto."

Now it was Shiruba's turn to get panic and was soon running after Sasuke. _'That bastard, he was suppose to be to weak to run around like this.'_

Sasuke felt his body begging him to stop, but the thought of being away from Naruto was a much worse feeling then what his body made him feels. _'Where... are you?' _he thought as he was running through corridor for corridor. Not feeling any presence of his blond.

After a little while... there, yes he could feel the blond being in this room. Sasuke stood in front of a big door. And without further thinking he opened the door. In the room he saw Naruto lying in a hospitable bed, with five others standing around him. At first Sasuke was about to attack them, but holding himself back. How know the consequence of killing some doctors, especially when it looked like they tried to heal Naruto. Healing him from what, didn't Sasuke know. But it had to be something special since it was so many at once.

A woman with brown hair and black looking eyes turned and looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke-Kun... your awake as well?" she asked shocked.

"..." Sasuke didn't say anything, and wasn't allowed either, as someone answer for him.

"Don't think about him Shizune, you should just concentrate on Naruto." Shiruba had arrived at Sasuke's side. "I'm glad you found the blond, but he needs the healers help right now, and by the way, that is something you also need." Sasuke looked almost in confuses at the girl. He didn't feel... so... bad.

'_What the...'_ Sasuke thought as he felt his body not listening to him anymore. And it started to hurt to.

"Can someone get more healers; Sasuke is not doing so well over here." Shiruba said in a annoyed voice, but she was also worried for him, since if anything happend to Sasuke, Naruto would be very angry with her.

Sasuke had fallen down on one of his knees. Lucky for him it didn't take long until six doctors come running in the hall. How they had got the message that they were needed, didn't Shiruba know, but she was happy they were here. Since Sasuke was not totally out, he didn't want anyone to carry him to the bed, so they had to help him over. And no way was they going to lay him in a different room; he **was **going to be on Naruto's room, that was no question.

"We should make him fall asleep, the process will be for painful for him to handle." one of the doctors said, and found out a needle.

"No." was all Sasuke said. He was not going to fall asleep again; it felt like he had been out for an eternity already. And no way was he going to fall asleep when he finely had got this close to the blond again.

"You will not be able to go through everything without this." the doctor pointed at the needle. However, Sasuke just shake his head. Suddenly an angry Shiruba pressed herself between two doctors and walked up to Sasuke. "Why is it always like this with the two of you." she then hit him in the shoulder with her hand, but she used only one finger to hit the spot she was aiming for.

"You and Naruto have cost nothing..." she hit Sasuke again, but this time another spot on his body.

"...but trouble for me." now she hit two other spots with both hands.

"I have never..." she hit again.

"...used..." and again.

"...this much..." and again.

"...energy..." again.

"...on people..." again.

"...before." and again and again and again. After a second Shiruba was breathe heavily from all her _attacks_. With a deep breath she _looked_ at Sasuke.

"Can you feel anything now?" she asked. Sasuke lay still, the doctors thought he didn't move at all or that he didn't try to, but that was wrong. Sasuke tried with all is might to move, but none part of his body moved, hell he couldn't even feel a ting.

When Sasuke gave up, trying to move his body he simply shock his head side to side, because his head was the only thing he find himself able to move. Shiruba smiled. "Don't worry; I have simply stopped your nervous system, making you numb and not able to feel any pain. However, it have an time limit of thirty minutes, if I don't make your system work again before that, you will stay forever like this. So please go back work." she was talking to the doctors at the end and they did as they ever told. Shiruba walked back, letting the doctors starting on the healing.

Shiruba sat down on a chair, and could finely take it easy... for at last thirty minutes. After some heavy breaths, she started to concentrate and listen to the movements over the room. What fascinated her was that she had made Sasuke all numb, but still... he move weakly his left hand. With all his strength, Sasuke tired to reach the blond's hand. With a smile on her face, Shiruba walked to the two beds, both being surrounded by healers.

"Move a little..." she said, and as they moved away, Shiruba dragged Naruto's bed closer to Sasuke's and then she took Sasuke's hand letting it rest over Naruto's.

"Please continue as this." Shiruba ordered and walked back to her chair.

* * *

**Now what will happen next?**

**Anyone got any suggestion or ideas? **

**Anyways, I'm not sure when the next Chapter will be out. But I will try to make it in one week or so, if it takes longer time... sorry**


	14. The Explanation And The Letter

--Chapter Fourteen: The Explanation And The Letter--

The one so hyperactive, stubborn and happy blonde-haired boy; Naruto, was lying quietly on his hospital bed. Many days had past since his body went in to shock, the healers was done with their job for a long time ago, so his body was no longer in pain and he had slept peacefully every since.

Over twenty days had passed since that time. For over twenty long days had Naruto been sleeping. He had also been sleeping alone for the last few days, not that he was alone in the room, but nobody else was sleeping. Sasuke was awake. He had been for a long time, sitting with Naruto's side. Even though that his mind had a war about trusting his brother Itachi or not. He simply decided to block that part of his mind and just wait for his blond to wake up.

Naruto felt like he had been sleep for an eternity, his whole body felt heavy and weak. But some part of his weak self felt something warm. _'What is this feeling?'_ he thought. It took him some minutes to feel every part of his body, and understand which part was which. _'My hand is warm...'_ Naruto had understood that he was lying on a bed, with something or someone holding his hand warm. Then everything become dark again, the feeling fainted away, but even though that he fall asleep again, he could still feel the faint warmness feeling from his hand, like it was warming his soul. This small little feeling never left him.

Minutes, hours or days... how many passed by since he was last conscious Naruto didn't know, but what he did know was that he could feel himself lying on the bed again and the warm feeling over his hand had still not left him. _'..I know this feeling..'_ Naruto wanted to jump up, but he had to wait. He could felt much more power returning to him, but he didn't want to overdo it. With slow and weak movements, forced he his body to stand up in the bed. It took him some more minutes then what he first had thought it would, but as he finely fined himself sitting… he was glad. He then opened his eyes, which had been closed all the time. When they were opened, he looked at the most breath-taking ting. It was Sasuke... and his hand... it was his hand that had been covering over Naruto's own hand for all this time. And not just that, Sasuke was sitting on a chair beside blond's bed, and with both his arms in Naruto's bed. As one of them was over Naruto's hand, the other was lying there too... with Sasuke's head resting on it. Sasuke was sleeping... with the most beautiful face Naruto know of.

'_He... was looking after me...'_ Naruto thought, as he smiled down to Sasuke's sleeping face. Could anyone seem more peacefully then that? Sasuke's closed eyes... his cheeks... his... lips. Without thinking about his actions, Naruto moved his free hand over to Sasuke's face, carefully letting one of his fingers dance over Sasuke's skin and was moving down towards his lips. _'His skin is so soft..'_ Naruto was totally lost in is thoughts. But was suddenly broth back as one hand was holding his own. The blond's finger stopped at Sasuke's lips.

"Good morning..." Sasuke mumbled, as he was the one to hold Naruto's hand.

Naruto himself was blushing madly, Sasuke hold his hand still and as he had talked, Naruto's finger touched his lips as it moved.

"You surly took yourself long time until you decide to wake up." Sasuke said in a tired voice, as he moved Naruto's hand closer to his face and kissed it gently. "But I'm glad you back." Sasuke looked Naruto in the eyes, showing such a deep happened in his black eyes.

"How... long was I out?" Naruto asked blushing.

"For twenty-four days." said a voice from the door. Naruto looked over to it, and find Shiruba standing there.

"Sasuke woke up six days ago and have been sitting by your side ever since." The blind girl walked slowly in the room, knowing that both of them acutely were not so happy by seeing her right at that point. They wanted more to be alone, but that was something Shiruba could not do.

"Look, I'm not too happy with interrupt you two either, it's just that..." Shiruba got cutoff as a new voice ended her sentence.

"...we got much explaining to do." Itachi walked in the room, with Hinata following him.

Naruto was a little confused. "Explaining?"

The young Uchiha looked at his confused blond and simply smile. "Yes we do. You don't expect Tsunade to just welcome someone that left the village, went to Orochimaru, and someone that has the 'killing of the Uchiha Clan' over his head, just to come back to the village without a good reason." as Sasuke mention the Uchiha Clan he looked at Itachi, his mind trying it best to block that part out. …if he didn't, the young Uchiha was going to get a hell of a headache.

Shiruba walked over to the bed. "Yeah, and Tsunade-Sama is waiting for you two to get to her office right now. So please Naruto, take on these clothes and we will all go to her office as soon you are dressed. Sasuke will help you get dressed if that's needed." she then laid some clothes down in the bed and went out, taking Itachi and Hinata with her to wait in the corridor.

"…so, Shiruba is still here?" Naruto asked as everyone was outside, except for Sasuke. But it was more like a normal sentence not a question.

The Uchiha had stood up, walked to the other side of the bed, and picked one of the clothing that catches his attention. "Yeah... as far as I know, she has been here ever since we come back. She even putted her life in danger by taking care of us... or something like that." Sasuke hold up the thin sweater that Naruto was suppose to wear and didn't sound to interesting in what he was saying. He was more thinking about the clothes Shiruba had given his blond. The sweater was white, with short yellow arms. It did more looking like a shirt. However, what makes the Uchiha stare at it was the Uchiha symbol at the back.

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled out as he heard what Sasuke said. "She almost sacrifices herself for us?!"

At the blond's outburst Sasuke looked away from the sweater and looked at the panicking blond. "Hm?" for a second he had forgotten what he had said and then had to think over what it. "Oh.. Yes, that was what I hear form Hinata. But hurry and get dressed, she is alive so don't think so much about it now."

Naruto made a groan with frustration but did as Sasuke told him, or more like he tried. Because he soon found out that his body was to stiff, it made it hard for him to move much. _'So this was why Shiruba told Sasuke to stay and help me...'_ Naruto thought as he had dragged his cover at the side, letting his feet hanging out of the bed.

"Sasuke..." Naruto started as he felt the room was colder without his warm blanket covering his body. "...I can't move so well... can you..." Naruto looked down at the ground, feeling a little ashamed to even ask about getting help with dressing, but Sasuke just smiled.

"Sure." without another word, Sasuke walked over to the other side of the bed with the blond's new clothes. First Naruto got on a black, long armed T-shirt, then some blue jeans and as finish the sweater with the Uchiha symbol on. Nevertheless, to be on the sure side... Sasuke tried to hide the symbol for Naruto, not letting him see what was on the back of the sweater. For what if the blond... didn't want to wear it..

"Where... are my shoes?" Naruto asked carefully, as he was still blushing by having Sasuke helping him with the dressing. Naruto stood on his feet, but was close to the bed in case he should fall down. The young Uchiha looked round in the room. Suddenly the door opened a little and a small hand that holds a pair of shoes come out and sat them down beside the door. Seconds later the door closed. No doubt that it was Shiruba. She had heard Naruto missing of shoes and had found them quickly and sat them by the room.

"Eh, seems like Shiruba forgot them." Sasuke said with a smirk as he walked over to the door and got the shoes. Those were Naruto's usually shoes and it didn't take long until they were on the blond.

"Can you walk by yourself Usuratonkachi?" Sasuke asked, and as he said Naruto's usually nickname he smiled.

"Hey watch it." Naruto called back angry. "Of course I can." He then started to run fast towards the door. However, as he looked forward, he was suddenly looking down towards the floor. His mind was spinning and his body not cooperating with him.

In the next second, Naruto's face was staring in at the chest of Sasuke. The Uchiha had react fast and used is flesh step to arrive in front of the blond letting him land in his chest, not on the floor.

"Of course you can? Sure, now let me help you so you don't have to sleep for another month." Sasuke took one of Naruto's arms, dragging it over his own shoulder and laid his other arm around Naruto's hip. Naruto didn't say anything, he was so busy blushing. At the time the bond finely got back to earth, he and Sasuke were in the hall, where Shiruba, Itachi and Hinata were waiting.

"You two finely done, then let's go." Shiruba start walking and were soon followed by the others. Naruto tried his best to hide the read face of his as they passed some of the nurses and other peoples. The blond tried also the same as Sasuke, to just let his mind not think about the whole five year with Itachi, because that and his really life in this world would not have cooperate at all. He couldn't wait to hear Shiruba's proof of Itachi s innocent.

It took them ten minutes to get to the big building where the Hokage's office was. Naruto's heart was pounding madly because Sasuke was holding Naruto closer and closer to his body as they got closer the big building. And the reason why Sasuke did that was... he was actually afraid that Tsunade would take his blond away from him. Shiruba was also a little frustrated with the satiation when they entered the building. Naruto's heart was pounding so fast and hard it made her head spin, Sasuke's hart was not much better either. _'I have to turn down my senses.'_ She thought weakly, she had laid her senses on top alert in case anything happened. This way she could also _see_ better, but when thing got to loud it was more painful then helpful.

"Come in." Tsunade said as Itachi had knocked the door. Everyone when in, Shiruba, Itachi and Hinata stood right in front of Tsunade's desk. But Sasuke looked first for a chair and as he found one, he took it, placed the beside Itachi, sat Naruto down on it and stood behind him. It was silent for a moment, until Tsunade started the talking.

"I'm glad everyone is awake and that all of you seems to be back to yourself." she said that in a kind of happy voice, but as she laid her elbow down on the table, putted her fingers together and rested her head on them, she suddenly got a serious look in her face and eyes. "If you could Shiruba, explain the first question that has been bothering me for some time now. How did you know of the proof?" Shiruba move one step up towards the desk as she know the answer, it was just a little complicated.

"At first I would say I was born here in Konoha. For three year of my life I lived in a orphanage, then a woman adopt me for one year." Shiruba was about to continue when Tsunade asked a question to her answer.

"One year? Why only one year?"

"Because she died about a year later, now if you could please let me finish." Tsunade was a shocked by Shiruba's words, she had said _she died_ like it was nothing. The Hokage locked her mouth and waited for Shiruba to continue.

"In one year she trained me in all kind of things. Little did I know she was a very good and an honorable ninja, but she was not going to take any missions for nine months, so she had much time to teaching me. In addition, as the time passed I got to know my _mom's_ good friend, her name was Mikoto, Uchiha Mikoto (yes, Sasuke's and Itachi's mother). She was also home from missions at that time. Some more days passed and I meet an old man, but at that time I don't know he was the Sandaime Hokage (Third FireShadow). As my _mother_ died, Sandaime told be about a master that could help me with my _eyesight_. And as I was far away, training with my master, Sandaime send me a letter with blind writing. It told me what had happened to the Uchiha Clan, and about a letter that Mikoto left behind in on of the Uchiha's hideout. He even gave me a map. "Get the letter when the time is right." it said at the end, and more then that didn't I hear from him." Shiruba ended her explanation and stepped one step back.

Tsunade was lost in her thoughts and thought about everything Shiruba had said. "Do you still have that letter form Sandaime?"

Shiruba shake her head. "No... it also stood in the letter that I should burn it, so I did."

"I see..." Tsunade mumbled. "Now let's go over to the letter from Mikoto."

Shiruba didn't hesitate as he got the letter out from a hidden place under her clothes. "Itachi." she said and handed him the letter. "I think you deserve to read it." Itachi did move for moment, but took the letter for Shiruba. And with a emotionless face he started to read, he maybe did look to interested to read it, but his eyes was burning with passion

_This letter will tell you my son, the secrecy of the **cursed** Uchiha Clan._

_We were not always like this, no, when I was little my mother used to tell me stories that her own mother had told her and had got it from her own mom, it was about the old times. When everyone in the Uchiha Clan tried their best to live proudly and also have a happy life._

_Now we just live thanks to the pride. Damn that pride of ours, it makes us unable to live._

_I had hoped my first son, Itachi would not go through the ritual to honor the first Uchiha, a ritual that sucks out his Chakra and would normally make him a shadow of the clan, not making him able to do much._

_However, Itachi didn't become a shadow. As the years passed he trained hard and become known as the Clan's pride all over Konoha. Nevertheless, that didn't stop my husband, Fugaku to continue the ritual. It was said that we are waiting for Madara, the first Uchiha to return to us, and when he did, he would need much Chakra from us. It was acutely my husband's grandfather that started the ritual; he had found a secret chamber under one of the old Uchiha houses that told us to do the ritual._

_However, why didn't our the grandpas generation already do it? Had they forgotten it? Or had they just find out it was meaningless._

_As my beloved second son, Sasuke was close to get in the right age to start the ritual, which was in the age of six, I persuade my husband to let him wait two years._

_That night I know Itachi was listening to us, and even at that time, I know what he was planning. He was going to be the cure for this sick and lifeless clan._

_And when it is just a few days until Sasuke's age turned, I will my move. The same day I know that Itachi would. I will killed half of the Clan's people, mostly woman. And Itachi will come and killed the rest. When he arrives at our house, I would have killed my husband and wait for my own son to kill me there and then. The greatest of all prides in this sick Clan is to be killed by the strongest Uchiha. I will tell him to kill me, because I could not live without my husband, he maybe was a part of the reason for ours families suffering, but I still loved him. Then I hope Sasuke will be the new generation, who will make the Clan as prude as he thought it was._

_My dear sons, I will always love you two. In addition, with this letter, I take on all the blame for Itachi's actions. Because I didn't do anything to stop him. I don't know what Sasuke will do.. but I have a feeling he would try his best to kill Itachi, but please understand, what he did was because he wanted to protect you and the name of the Clan. And I happen to know Sasuke will to anything to revenge the death of his Clan, but I don't know what he will do, but I will take responsibility on that as well. Hokage-Sama, please understand._

_Signature_

_Uchiha Mikoto_

The letter ended. And at the end it was marked with the Uchiha Clan's symbol and a stamp that only the Hokage could make. The Sandaime had stamped it the day after she wrote it. Even though he didn't read it. Mikoto herself had the told him where she laid it, and did that right after.

"eh... em... ..." Tsunade was lost of words, what was in the letter was something she didn't expect. And she was not alone with that. Sasuke's eyes was big with shock, without realize it, he laid one his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto noticed the young Uchiha's hand squeeze into him.. and with a weak smile on his face, Naruto laid is own hand over Sasuke's.. trying to comfort him a little.

A silent fall down over the small room.

"No..." everyone looked at Itachi who had said something.

He's eyes looked a second over at Sasuke, but did soon look forwards. "Our mother was the only one I didn't want to kill... but she told me to. And I will rather be known as a mad,crazy killer and murderer, then letting her get the blame." Sasuke looked up at his brother, surprised by his words.

"But brother, if you don't..." Sasuke started nicely, but was cut right of his sentence.

"**Wait a minute**." Tsunade almost yelled in a harsh voice and stood up so fast her chair felled back on the floor. "Did you just call him brother? I thought you would never..." she trailed off, as everyone in the room, even Shiruba looked angry at her.

"You don't know Tsunade? I thought I told you a little about it." Shiruba started. "The three of them spend five years together in Itachi's Genjutsu."

Tsunade calmed down and picked up her chair. "Oh... Yeah, I think you did mention something like that when they arrived the first day." She sat down on her chair. "However... Itachi if you don't want to tell the world about this letter and give the blame to Mikoto, what should we do then? I can't just have a known S-Rank criminal wonder around in our village like that."

Itachi had for one second a angry look in his eyes, but soon let it passed. "I have never said I wanted to be here. If I'm not welcomed, I can go." Itachi turned around and was about to storm out the room, but someone was not going to let him as the person took a hold on Itachi's shirt and stopped him. Itachi turned around seeing his brother's lover, Naruto holding him back.

"Itachi... Sasuke and I have been with you for so long, and we know how good and strong you are. You have been the world's best big brother to both of us. Therefore, you can't just leave us behind. Not without trying at last." Naruto stood up from his chair and that alone was hard for the blond. "You have never lived in a village with a normal life, have you?" Itachi stood with an emotion face and looked at Naruto. "...we have to take care of Akatsuki first." Naruto continued. "But... when we come back, you and Sasuke can use a Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique) to transformation into someone, or just make yourself look different. That way Itachi, you can find out how it is to live in a village. In addition, if you want to start a live as yourself, we can make the village get to know it's a top S-rank secret so nobody really knows, but still knows it's something. Only the one that really knows it will be the ANBU's, Jounin and Special Jounin."

Tsunade looked in amazement at the blond. _'Even that he is tired, he still come ups with some good ideas. He sure will be a fine Hokage one day.'_

"Fine..." Itachi mumbled out. "We can try, but the problem is to make me died for Akatsuki."

Naruto smiled at Itachi's answered. "Yeah, that can be a problem." the blond looked at Sasuke.

"No you don't get it. It's not the problem by letting Sasuke _kill_ me and fake my death, the problem is that when an Akatsuki member dies, one of the other members cleans up the mess in other words eats up the dead body."

Hinata hold her hand in front of her mouth, feeling sick to her stomach. "Is that true?" she asked.

Itachi looked at the girl, almost feel sorry for her painful face, even that she tried to hide it. "Yeah, his name is Zetsu." he said.

"And you have not learned much about Ninjutsu healing have you?" Shiruba asked.

"Hmm, yeah she is right." Tsunade mumbled, as she knows what Shiruba was thinking. "Even though... it is an S-Rank Ninjutsu and is not allowed to use."

"But we don't have any choice." Shiruba said irritated. The Ninjutsu had not any name on it, but what it did was making a died body look like some other person, and the same goes to his Chakra system and all that. So if they could find a suitable died body to be Itachi they could fool the eating Akatsuki member. But to make it good, the person who did the Jutsu had to be a very good one.

The ninjas on the Hokage office talked about that for a while, and come up with a plane on that to do. It took a long time, but when they were done everyone left the office to go to the place where they could rest to the next day. The sun was going to go down in some few hours and they were all a little tired.

Sasuke was going to sleep in Naruto's apartment. Quickly they walked past the streets and got to the house, they walked up to the door where which was the door to Naruto's apartment. As soon the door closed behind the boys as they were inside, Sasuke smacked Naruto's back in the wall and trapped the blond boy with is body.

"I didn't know how long that was going to take..." Sasuke whispered as he placed both his hands beside Naruto's head and moved closer to Naruto's ear. Naruto himself was shocked and couldn't move, Sasuke's hot breath danced over the blond's cheek.

"Sasuke... what are ...you?" Naruto pressed the words out of his mouth and was blushing heard.

"I just missed your touch, Usuratonkachi.." Sasuke then closed his face to Naruto's. "In this world we haven been this close since we were at the Academy (episode three)."

Naruto blushed when he thought about the kiss they had had at that time, blushed even more as he looked right in to Sasuke's eyes and their nose was touching. Slowly Sasuke leaned in and kissed Naruto on the lips. The kiss was a gentle one and didn't last longer than some few seconds.

"Sasuke.." Naruto said weakly, totally taken away by the kiss. However, Sasuke laid one finger over the blond lips, making him be quiet.

"Hush..." the Uchiha whispered. "I know we discover this feelings in my brothers Genjutsu, but that doesn't mean that the feelings are not really." The blond then smiled and hugged Sasuke happily. Sasuke was a little shocked, but wasn't slow to hug back.

"I love you... Sasuke."

"I love you too."

They stood like that for some minutes, just enjoying each other's presence, and knowing that they felt the same for each other. When the hug ended, Naruto showed Sasuke around in his apartment. It had a kitchen and dining room, nothing to big. Everything was small and cozy. As they got to the bedroom, Sasuke saw it was only one bed, and he already know that Naruto didn't have a guestroom. Plus it was getting late, and the both of them was very tired.

"I guess I will sleep on the sofa." Naruto suddenly said, as he got out one carpet of a closet that was on his room.

"The sofa?" Sasuke asked as he looked away from the bed and saw the blond walk out of the room. "Wait." the Uchiha grabbed Naruto's arm. "Why don't you sleep in the bed with me?" the blond's face turned all red.

"Wh... wh... what? Bu... u... ut." Naruto started babbling like crazy. To make the blond shut up he sealed his lips with one lips. When the kiss ended the blond was quiet.

"I didn't say we should do _it_, but I don't want you to sleep somewhere else." Sasuke's words was nice and calmly.

Naruto made a slow nod. And when they were ready for bed they both fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Just so you all know, this part was not what I had first planed to have. But something changed all my planes, anyway... I hope you all like it.**

**Please write Reviews and tell me what you think. It really helps me to write more.**

**Thanks and bye for now!**


	15. Death Or Alive?

--Chapter Fifteen: Death or Alive?--

Shiruba sat on the top of a roof, listening to the life if the night. Konoha was a quiet town when the darkness took over the landscape. The only thing she hear was the wind and some peoples that were wondering the streets, maybe they were late home from work? Shiruba didn't know and did not really care.

'_Naruto and Sasuke are sleeping. Itachi was going to sleep somewhere...'_

"Hey Shiruba." a voice called at her side.

"What are you doing here Itachi? I thought you were sleeping in a tree by now."

"..." Itachi did say anything as he seemed to be irritated.

"You're thinking about Hinata or something?" Shiruba asked, suddenly very interested.

"She is too young..." he finely said.

Shiruba went silent, almost wanted to hit him. "You are just five years older than her." she made it sound like it was nothing. And Itachi become a little angry with the voice she used.

"Yeah, five years." He was about to say something more, but Shiruba suddenly said.

"And you don't know that your father was five years older than your mother?" this made Itachi stop for a second.

"He was?"

"Eh... to be the big brother, you didn't ask so much about your family when they where alive did you?"

The two on the roof was in silent for a while, letting each other think about.. whatever they wanted to think about.

"She is hardly doing anything, but still she is burned on my mind." the twenty-year-old Uchiha sounded rather irritated and had more emotion in his voice then what he used to have.

"Well guess you should know, I didn't tell her that you two were soul mates. I only told her about your past and she on her own desired to give you a new chance. If she loves you or not, I don't know. But don't expect her to love you if you don't treat her nicely. She can live happily without you, and same goes to you too but.. yeah you know the rest." Shiruba ended her little speech and stood up on the roof. "Anyways, I have a little something to do until tomorrow." Before Itachi known it, she was gone.

'_She maybe lost her eyesight, but she is not weak.'_ with that in his mind, Itachi looked down from the roof. Finding a long heard girl standing there and watched him. _'Hinata?'_ he jumped down and landed in front of her.

"Itachi-San... do... you have a please to... sleep?" she asked a little embarrassed. Itachi looked at her with a small smile on his face, and at the same moment the wind blow by, taking the cloud that was covering the moon, shining up his face for the little girl. The amazing view of his handsome face made the little girl blush. Not that the her blushing face was something new for Itachi. But for the first time, he saw her as a fine beautiful woman.

Itachi followed Hinata to the Hyuuga manor. But he couldn't go in as his usual self, he had to use the basic but so useful Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique) to make himself look like the person he used to get in to city. He also had to change his name and called himself Kyo. The negative part was that he couldn't meeting anyone from her family. With their Byakugan Neji, Hiashi (Hinata's father) and Hanabi (Hinata's younger sister) could easily see right true his Jutsu.

The Uchiha in disguise was given a guest room, and went to sleep for the night. And early the next morning he was out, he didn't want to take the risk to meet any of the Hyuuga.

With Shiruba, was she with Naruto and Sasuke. The where going to get the prisoners that had been in the dungeons for days now.

"Why did you decide to get a team... Sasuke?" the blond asked as he walked by Sasuke's side. Sasuke moved only his eyes and looked his blond, he could hear the jealous in his lover's voice.

"I got myself a team so that I would be sure to get alive back to you." Sasuke laid his arm around Naruto's neck and gave him a little hug as they were walking.

The dungeons were in the guardhouse and down some stairs. As they got longer and longer down, some noises was heard.

"Hey! Suigetsu, stop him would you!" a girl voice cried out.

"I stop him?! I have tried damn it! For the last days now! You try if your so good!!" this time it was a boy's voice followed by sound of smacking rock.

"GEHAHA! I'm going to kill you two!"

Sasuke stopped in the stairs. "Damn, Juugo have lost it again." Shiruba was already on the run down, she couldn't let them get killed, if they did the plan would be destroyed. It didn't take her long until she was in front of their cell. Shiruba was about to lock up the door when a hand landed on her shoulder. It was Sasuke how stopped her.

"I will take care of this." he took the key from her and activated his Sharingan. "Settle down Juugo."

The big man felt the murderous intent from Sasuke and stopped moving, he then fall down on the floor breathing heavily.

"Hey... Juugo have calmed down..." the guy Suigetsu breathed out. "Wait, if he stopped... that means." he looked towards the door of the cell. And saw Sasuke standing there. "Ah, you finely were able to escape?" Sasuke didn't say anything as he open the door. Right after the door was fully open Karin jumped out hugging Sasuke for dear life.

"Sasukeee! You finely come to save us!!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and tried to make her released him, when a strange feeling hit him. A strong Chakra was growing by the second and little growl come from the stairs. With Karin still not letting him goes, Sasuke looked towards where the Chakra comes from. What he saw almost made him smirk, but he didn't show it.

It was Naruto how was mad. To see his lover Sasuke be hugged by some other girl like that... it made his blood boil. He wanted to tear her away from Sasuke and then make sure she would never touch him again. The blond was so frustrated that he was going Kyuubi. The red Chakra was coming out, forming the demon fox 's cloak of his, with ears and his eyes was blood red.

Karin who is a very talented Chakra-sensing type Shinobi felt the suddenly changing of Chakra in the room. She looked up, saw a red flash coming quick her way, thanks to her reflexes she was soon to let go of Sasuke, and backed away.

The Kyuubi Naruto didn't jump after her, as he lay on arm around his lover's neck; he used his other arm to scratch towards her and was snarling and growl towards the girl, showing her how angry he was. Sasuke himself couldn't hold back the smirk anymore, as his lover was almost going crazy just by a hug from Karin, but he couldn't blame him though, he would have killed anyone who was getting to close to his blond.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said in a sexy voice as he took the blond's head his is hand, leading it closer to his face. It didn't take long until Sasuke's lips were covering the blond's. Right the second, Naruto's Chakra was going back to the normal one. The little kiss wasn't long, since they had much to do. Sasuke break the kiss, but catcher the blond with his eyes, not letting Naruto move away from him.

Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo looked at the boss with big eyes. Did.. he just... kiss another guy?

"Eh... sa...sa ...sa... sa...su...u...ke..?" Karin said pointing and was totally in shock.

Suigetsu almost smiled. "Nice to see him acutely have feelings for someone." he laughed and enjoyed as hell seeing Karin in such a big shock.

Juugo looked away from Sasuke and saw a familiar face, it was the girl that had hit their nerve system out in the forest. He got in attack position.

"Don't Juugo, Shiruba is on our side or more like we are on her side."

Karin looked like she wanted to say something, but she was too busy point at Naruto and her moth was opening and closing like a fish in dry land.

"We are on her side?" Suigetsu asked, and had a rather nice voice.

"Yes we are." Sasuke answered but was busier enjoying the angry glare Naruto gave Karin.

"I guess I have to take care of the talking." Shiruba suddenly said, getting Suigetsu's and Juugo's attention. "We are going to fake Uchiha Itachi's death." The two boys on Sasuke's team stood still for a second.

"What..? Fake his death? I thought he **wanted** to kill him."

Shiruba started the explanation. She told them a little about the plane as well, but they hadn't time to say everything as they had to get out in the forest as fast as possible.

"So let me get this straight..." Suigetsu said after some minutes. "You want us to go out in the forest, searching for Itachi, then attack him but let him live?" They where no longer in the dungeons as they were running towards the Konoha's gate.

"Yeah, something like that. And also I made my clones look like you out there, so that Akatsuki wouldn't wonder where everyone was. Itachi made a deal with Kisame that he would be away for some days."

"So Itachi is already out there?" Karin asked.

"Yeah, he is walking with Kisame right the second. And you four have to get away from Konoha and come Itachi's way some other direction."

Naruto looked at Shiruba. "Four?"

Shiruba sighed. "Yes Naruto four, you didn't think that you could follow them did you."

The blond looked helpless at Sasuke, he didn't want to leave him now... he wanted to be with him. He did maybe trust Itachi, it was just the Akatsuki group he didn't trust, what if some of the other members showed up? He wouldn't be able to help his lover if he needed it.

One of the guys looked at Naruto. "Don't worry blondy, I will take care of your Sasuke if anything happens." Suigetsu walked up to Naruto and rubbed the blond's hair. Sasuke gave the boy a little glare, which made him laugh a little more. "Haha, even though I doubt that he would be in any life threatening situations." he then walked away.

"Go now, you will meet Itachi in six hours." Shiruba order and the group were gone. Sasuke had given Naruto one last goodbye kiss before he was on the run. Naruto looked after them but that didn't help much as the where gone.

"Shiruba..." he looked at her with sad eyes, almost with tears in them.

"No Naruto. You're staring her and I'm going." Shiruba turned and walked away. However, Naruto was not that person that gave up that easily. He walked up behind Shiruba and stopped her by taking a hold on her arm.

"Please... use that Jutsu you used on me when we was following Sasuke. I'm stronger now, and I can hold out much longer." Naruto's voice was so full with begging and sadness, he **didn't **want to** leave **Sasuke... no matter what.

"Are you really that desperate?" Shiruba asked a little anyone. The blond answered back with a nod and had a very secrecy look on hid face. The girl sigh, laid her two of her fingers on her forehead and the thumb on her cheek. "...fine.. But you have to wait three hours; I will run for you with my horse transform form. So for now, I guess you can be with me so that I know you won't run after them without me." she stared to walk away from the gate, Naruto followed her in to the hospitable house and down the basement.

"What are we doing here..?" Naruto asked as he looked around in the little room they had entered.

"I was going to do this later, but since I will maybe not have the strength to do it then I have to do it now." She walked up to a long table that was in the middle of the room, she laid a small scroll on it and opened it. "Stay by the door, please." Shiruba said to Naruto, the blond didn't move for a second but was soon by the door. With the table, Shiruba had done some hand seals made some smoke come out of the scroll, and as it disappeared, a body appeared lying on the table.

"Naruto do please not look until I tell you too." Shiruba said in a little angry voice, because she _saw_ that Naruto was standing her way and was shocked to see what he saw. It was the dead body of the Akatsuki member Kakuzu.

"Wha..t are yo..u going to.. do with... him?" Naruto asked, almost not wanting to know the answer. Kakuzu was the one Akatsuke member Naruto had almost killed himself, but Kakashi was the one to do the finishing job. He was a strong one, and was as old as the First Hokage, if not older.

"I'm not going to return him from the death if that what you're thinking." Shiruba let her hands float over the body, feeling through his skin and read his Chakra system. "Please don't ask what he is for, just concentrate on that you're going to go through a hell after this." she then turned all attention to Kakuzu's death body, sending her Chakra in it.

It took her two hours and forty minutes to be done with her work. She and Naruto stood with Konoha's gate once again, but this time to go out it there self's.

"Ready Naruto?"

"I have been ready for almost three hours now..." Naruto answered smashing his fist in his other palm. Shiruba then did as she did last time, she bite herself on her wrist, making a wound and made some hand seals afterwards. The blood started to float in the air, making some small pieces and some strange symbols. The blood mark flow towards Naruto, straight through his clothes and hits his body. The blond felt the familiar dizziness and that his body also turned numb. But this time Naruto didn't fall to his knees. He fight it and stood on his feet through the whole ting. Some few groaning escaped his lips, but that was understandable, better that then lay on the ground complaining about the pain.

Shiruba felt again her Chakra disappearing for her. Finely after so many days of rest, she had got all her Chakra back, but now it was going to be gone after some few hours... However, without more complaining she turned herself into her horse form.

"Come on, get on. We have a little rid ahead of us." the white horse laid down on the ground letting Naruto get on. As soon Naruto sat comfortable. Shiruba dashed forwards, where she knows Itachi and Sasuke would meet and have the fight of life and death.

Those six hours to when Sasuke and Itachi would meet, was soon gone. Naruto had been riding for soon three hours.

"Wh..en, are we.. there?" the blond asked between clenched tooth's.

The horse toast a little with its head as it was running fast beside all the tall trees. "For the first, I told you not to say anything; I don't know where precisely where they are going to meet now shut up and concentrate on your pain instead." Shiruba's voice was small and weak but Naruto could hear what she said. However, how could he just think about his body's pain, when his heart was in even more pain than his body would ever be. The thought about losing Sasuke was enough for him to want to drop death.

"Foolish little brother... you finely arrived."

Shiruba stopped death in her traces, her little replay she gave Naruto earlier had made her lost her focus on where she was running. And as Itachi's voice went over the landscape she got back to reality.

"Itachi-San, your brother seems to have changed much since last time we saw him." a new voice were heard, it was not any voice Shiruba had heard before, but Naruto had. It was Itachi's blue partner Kisame.

'_What is he doing here..? I thought Itachi was supposed to do this alone.' _Naruto slide of the white horse as it was lying down on the ground. Shiruba turned back to herself.

"I would say, long times no see Hoshigaki Kisame. Be prepared to hand over your Samehade soon." this time it was Suigetsu who had talked. The two groups stood in a big clearing of the forest. Since it was so big, Shiruba and Naruto was standing some meters away. They were both behind a tree, the tree that was closes to the clearing.

"Did you get a little taller?" Itachi asked as he was walking towards his little brother and his little group.

"You haven't changed a bit. Especially those merciless eyes." the younger Uchiha said back.

"Aren't you going to scream out and charge straight at me, like last time?" Itachi said in a very arrogant way, remembering very well how Sasuke had attacked him when he was about to get Naruto. Also used that because that was Kisame did not know about Itachi's others meeting with his little brother.

"You know nothing about me..." Sasuke said angry and suddenly disappeared from his group and arrived behind Itachi with his sword out. Itachi simply moved a little away, avoid easily the flying sword. He then raised his fists aiming for his little brother's face. Nevertheless, Sasuke somehow got is sword in front of him and turned it at the side, stopping the attacking fist. They stood like for that for a moment, just looked angry at each other with their Sharingan.

"Let's have some fun too." Suigetsu took out his big sword form his back and was on the run towards Kisame. Kisame took out is own sword and fighter Suigetsu.

Back with the bushes, Naruto was looking nervously on the fight. Sasuke and Itachi had gone over to a little more active fighting, as throwing weapons and use different Jutsus. Naruto was also amazed by the view of the fight, they were indeed strong. But he couldn't understand how the two brothers could make the fight look so really, it was like they really did hated each other and tried their best to kill the other one.

Shiruba sensed everything Naruto was seeing. And also noticed Naruto's wondering over the fight. Before she could tell him anything, had she to make sure it was safe and that Zetsu was not around yet and then got Naruto to back up behind the tree where she was sitting.

"Of course they had to attack each other seriously. Sasuke on his own is letting out the hatred he didn't have the chance to get out before." Shiruba stopped, she was about to say more but couldn't. Quick she hold up two fingers, the mark on Naruto's body started to get bigger and bigger. They moved as well, costing Naruto a great deal more pain. After some seconds eighty percent of his body was all covered up.

'_What the hell is she doing..?'_ Naruto thought as he used is two arms to hold around himself. The pain was much worst then last time, but he was not planning to make a sound. He was going to hold out this awful pain, even that it felt like his skin was on fir, his head felt like it was smashed by two rocks and his longs made it painful for him to breath. However, he couldn't understand why she did this now. With a helpless look on his face, he looked up at Shiruba. She looked down on him, she knows what he was wondering about but she didn't answer. The girl only moved her head a little to the left, making Naruto's eyes follow. Is eyes got bigger at what he saw. It was a man... a man that looked like he was covered up by a plant. Half his face was white and the other black.

'_Is that the one that gives Akatsuki the outside information?'_ Naruto thought as he saw towards the strange... man.. plant, or whatever what he was. _'But I thought that he could see and hear everything, even that his targets was far away.'_ the blond looked at Shriuba, seeing se was also in great pain for using this Jutsu. _'Ah. Maybe he can and that's why Shiruba makes the mark cover more of my body, so that he won't be able to see me. But... what about Shiruba? Could it be she has found a blind spot in his eyesight?'_

Shiruba didn't move, she did almost not breathe. Zetsu was one hell of amazement for her, his eyesight was incredible, it was almost impossible to first find the blind spot, but she did and that was lucky right where she was sitting. Zetsu could maybe see and hear what he wanted, but Shiruba could sense what he could see and not. And that gave her a much greater advance then him. Not even Naruto was able to be seen by him, especially not feel him. To make the marks covering more of his body, maybe increased the pain but it made it hard for anyone to see him. They had to stand right in front of him and know that he was there to even be able to see the blond. However, he was not going to leave his sitting place, it was maybe difficult for them in the fight to lay their eyes on him, but the pain alone was making it impossible for him to move.

In the fight it was going hotter. Both the Uchiha had been flying all over the area attacking with all there might. The same was going to those from Mist. Suigetsu and Kisame had destroyed much of their part of the clearing with their big swords.

"Itachi-San, we should listen to the boss." Kisame suddenly said as he was flying backwards by one of Suigetsu's attacks.

"..." Itachi didn't answer as he was buys avoiding his little brother's attacks and attack on his own.

"Itachi-San!" the blue man called again, now jumping a little closer to his partner.

"Stay back Kisame." was all Itachi said and fired a big fireball towards Sasuke. "He can say what he wants, this is personally and I'm not leaving until I'm done." Itachi then jumped up from the ground as many small lighting swords come up, attacking him.

"But.." Kisame started and couldn't finish it as Suigetsu come running at him again.

The two fights lasted for hours. What Kisame meant with _listening to the boss_, was that the leader had taken telepathic contact, telling them to get out of the fight and return to one of the secret Akatsuki caves. However, Itachi was not going to listening to that, he was going to finish what he come for.

Karin and Juugo had nothing else they could do then make sure no other Akatsuki member came to interfered with the fight. With Shiruba was Naruto's pain growing worse and worse, his skin was now completely covers and was red, not blood read but had and grayer dark color. He and Shiruba hadn't moved or talked since they saw Zetsu. The Akatsuki member had also not been moving, making things painfully for the two who had to sitting still.

The night arrived, but that didn't stop the fight. The two Uchiha didn't bother to even pull a little away to take a rest, they attacked full out at all times, not letting the other fighter get enough time to make a good plan for the next attack.

The blond was maybe a little tired, but he stayed awake looked at the fight. Shiruba had given him a signal that he could look at the other side of the tree, as long as he didn't make a sound and had his back at the tree at all times. Naruto had crawl against the trees stock, when he was around enough to see Sasuke and Itachi he laid with his back in to the tree and his body followed the shape of it. He used one of his arms to rest his head on and the other just laid on his body. The blond washed in amazement the intense fight, if he didn't know better; he would have thought that they was fighting for really.

Like that the hours went by, someone was watching the fight and someone was fighting the fight. Neither part seemed to get tired. As the new day come, it gave the landscape warmth and light. The fight when on out over the day, and finely it looked like someone of the fighters was getting tired. On the other hand, everyone was getting a little tired, there Chakra to the once that was fighting was getting low. Shiruba was getting ready to do her job, it was not long until the hard part was to be setting in action.

Itachi seemed to having a hard time with Sasuke now, if that was really or just an act didn't anyone know, but he sure looked tired. His eyes seemed heavy as they were covered with black rings.

Then suddenly Sasuke attacked with an incredible speed, hitting Itachi in the stomach with his fist then took the other hand, hold his brothers head and looked him in the eyes with the Sharingan. Itachi's eyes got bigger and (believe it or not) screamed out in the area.

On the other side of the battle feel, Kisame turned too looked at the Uchiha fight after he heard a scream he never had heard living his partners lips. He then saw Sasuke holding Itachi up by using one arm on Itachi's shoulder. Itachi's head hang death down on his shoulders. Sasuke then took up his swords and was about to attack. Kisame didn't believe his own eyes. The younger Uchiha pierced his sword right through the Itachi's body.

"Itachi-San!" the blue man called and jumped away from Suigetsu. Sasuke dropped his brother and just looked emotionless at Itachi's lifeless body.

"Come on everyone, we're done here." Sasuke said and walked away. Suigetsu looked at Kisame then at Itachi's body then at Kisame again.

"But.." he started.

"**No but-s Suigetsu**.** Come now**." Sasuke looked back with an angry Sharingan at his so called partner.

"Fine, fine. I get it, I'm coming." Suigetsu looked at Kisame's sword but got is legs in work and run after Sasuke, Karin and Juugo.

Everyone in the area was gone. Kisame looked down in Itachi's body.

"**_Seems Itachi wasn't strong then his brother_**_._" It was Zetsu, he had arrived in front of Itachi's body. Kisame didn't say anything, he was a little shocked, Itachi was died... something he hadn't thought will happen. Now he had to get a new partner, damn.

"We will just do our job then." the other side of Zetsu said, talking about him and himself. He bend down to do his job... or to have his lunch.

Kisame didn't do much as he simply walked back towards one of the Akatsuki's. Still a little shocked, but nothing else.

Sasuke and his team walked away.

"Did that really work? I was pretty sure that you killed him there." Suigetsu said amazed. Sasuke didn't say anything as he wended to get away from this forest fast and it didn't take long until everyone was running.

They didn't stop until Karin said that they was far away from the Akatsuki members, and that nobody was following them. Then suddenly out of nowhere, a white horse jumped out and landed in front of them. On the horse sat a blond, the blond was Naruto and behind him sat someone else.

Suigetsu and Karin got big eyes and said at the same time. "Itachi?! You're alive?"

Sasuke smirked and walked over to the horse. "How are you brother?" he asked the horse laid down on the ground letting both on it get off.

"I have been better, and I must say. You have really gotten stronger, you almost beat me." Itachi said as he was now standing on his own feet. The horse turned back to Shiruba again and she had a tired look on her face.

"I recommend you to burn your Akatsuki uniform." she said a little puffed and turned her attention to Naruto as well. To make Itachi's presence disappeared she had taken some of the mark form Naruto's body over to Itachi. However, even that the blond's pain did become lesser, the pain was soon to be unbearable for him.

"..wait a second.. How can Itachi be alive? I was sure I saw him die, and so did his Chakra. Did, no his Chakra is still gone. How the hell can his body be standing her now! He most ge a ghost!!" Karin said shocked and yelled out. She saw Itachi's skin was cover with some red marks, the same as blond, which made her freak out more.

"**Shut up Karin!**" Shiruba said angry, making the girl stop moving and yelling. Shiruba then turned to the two boys. "Boys, I'm taking them off now." And as Shiruba said that marks on Naruto's and Itachi's body started to fly off, making their way towards Shiruba. Again she bites a wound on her wrist, but this time the mark when inside her and no blood out.

"Can you guys explain?" Suigetsu asked a little frustrated. But Sasuke was to busy holding his blond in his arms. When Shiruba had taken the marks away, Naruto suddenly fall down to the ground and he was now sleeping in his lover's arms.

"I didn't tell you the whole plan since you three doesn't have my fully trust yet, but what we did was easily use another Akatsuki body which had very much alike Chakra system as Itachi, he only needed to get a total makeover. When I made him look just like Itachi in all ways, I laid the body in one of my scrolls. And when the time was right I switched Itachi's really body with the dead one."

Sasuke's team went in silent. They didn't notice a switch in the battle field. What had happened was, when Itachi made the scream, it was not a scram of pain but a signal to Shiruba. The other would think Itachi had an awful Genjutsu experience and lost his will to fight on. Shiruba made her move and as fast as light, she had run out in the open area with the scroll open. The smoke should have appeared but she was too fast for anyone to see it and the dead body appeared, fast she took Itachi in her arms, she even took off his Akatsuki ring and switched it on the other body. She letting the other body takes Itachi's place. Moreover, just as fast as she arrived, she had run back with Itachi to where Naruto was. Right away, she had taken some of Naruto's marks on Itachi. The next second Sasuke pierced his sword right through the already dead body. That was enough for the Akatsuki to take Itachi as death, and not even Zetsu could tell the different by eating him, since Shiruba made the Chakra system and all that were needed to be similar.

"So... that's what you all had planned all along." Suigetsu said and sounded happy that it was over, but was also sad that he hadn't got his hands on Kisame's sword.

"We should get home." Sasuke said, as he touched his lover's sleeping face. "Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo, you three can go where you want to now. My team no longer exists. I will stay in Konoha with Naruto. You can do whatever you want with your lives. Just don't tell anyone about my brother Itachi." Sasuke then got Naruto up in his arms and carried him bridal-style.

"Sasuke, you said you would be my cage, if you will not be that anymore, can you prisoner me in one of Konoha's cells?" Juugo asked as he saw Sasuke getting ready to leave.

"That won't be necessary Juugo, Naruto can always have an bodyguard. And I will try to help you getting the killing of yours under control." Sasuke looked at Juugo and by what Sasuke had said made him feel a little happier.

Suigetsu thought about his life for a second. "Hey, you don't mind if I stay in Konoha as well. I mean... it did never really like the Mist village and I don't have other places to go so..."

"Fine Suigetsu, I'm sure the Tsunade would like some more ninjas to do her dirty work." Sasuke said, no really interested in it as he was walking away with everyone following him, everyone except Karin. She didn't know what to do. The only reason she was with Sasuke and his group in the first place was because of Sasuke, but he was now in love with that... that blond guy, and a **guy** for all tings. _'Maybe I can get Sasuke to drop that asshole and make him fall in love with **me **instead.'_

"Wait for me, I'm going to live in Konoha too." she called out and went after everyone. Shiruba felt that the other girl had something on her mind, but she lat that pass. Shiruba was busy picturing the happy face of Sasuke, as he walked with Naruto in his arm. In addition, Itachi's face, even thought it was emotionless for everyone else, Shiruba could _see_ that he was relieved and happy that he finely had a really brother bond with Sasuke and that his brother was happy with Naruto.

* * *

**The end?**

**Hmm, I don't know. I can make this story longer if you all want it to some Chapters longer, or I can sort of end it here. What do you all say?**


	16. Two Loving Couples

--Chapter Sixteen: Two Loving Couples--

Naruto had been sleeping peacefully in his bed. But his mind started wake up and it took not long until his shining blue eyes looked up at his room's roof. His thought was blank. _'... a new day... more training.'_ the thought tired, but then... a feeling that he had forgot something bugged his mind.

"I was sure to lock the door last night..." the blond mumbled to himself as he sat up in the bed. Suddenly an arm landed in his lap. Naruto looked down on it, some seconds went by and his tired brain tried to understand why or where the hand comes from. Seriously, Naruto's head would not just work, he was to tired. Slowly he followed the hand, seeing who it belonged to. And there.. at his left side in the bed laid the youngest Uchiha. _'Sasuke?'_ the blond thought shocked for second. Then finely, he started to remember. _'...how stupid can I get?! We have been shearing my bed like this for days now... and I still wake up thinking about training to get him back.'_ Naruto smiled down on his beautiful lover and carefully moved away some of his hear that was covering the Uchiha's face. _'Sasuke's sleeping face is so gorgeous.'_ and with that thought in his mind, Naruto got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, where he took a really fast shower and got on his usually orange jeans and black T-shirt. After he was done, he walked to the kitchen.

"Now I remember what I felt like I had forgotten this morning. It was to make breakfast." Naruto said to himself and started to work. He had been making breakfast the last days, something that had surprised Sasuke, he thought Naruto only could make ramen and not a high quality breakfast and dinner.

Naruto and Sasuke had stayed at Naruto's apartment for eight days since they made _their_ big brother Itachi become died for Akatsuki. The both of them thought Itachi as a big brother, since they had lived a second childhood with him. Anyway, the fact that the village still knows him as bad was a problem, and even that they and some other of the Konoha's ninjas know he was good, didn't make it possible for either Uchiha to walk out in the open. Sasuke looked normally when he was alone with Naruto, but when they were out in the town, Sasuke had to look different with an easy jutsu. Itachi himself was looking like Kyo at all time and staying with the Hyuuga.

"I wonder how Itachi is doing?" the blond asked himself as he worked with the food. He hadn't been able to see him for the last days; he had basically been with Sasuke at all the time.

"Who are you talking to?" said a tired voice as two pair of hands wrapped themselves around the blond hips. Naruto recognized the voice, even the familiar touch.

"Hey Sasuke." said Naruto happily. "And I was just talking to myself." he turned his head to face his lover and as he did Sasuke took the opportunity to steal the blond's lisp for a minute. The kiss lasted for some second and could have lasted longer if it wasn't for that Naruto had to continue with the food so that it didn't burn. However, Sasuke didn't released himself from the blond, he simply laid is head on Naruto's back following and feeling his movements as he made the food.

"What are we going to do today?" Sasuke asked in Naruto's back, feeling like he was in haven just having his lover in his arms and smelling the delicious food.

"Hmm." the blond thought about the question for a second. "I think Tsunade wanted to talk to us all to day."

"When?" Sasuke asked a little annoyed, he had hoped to spend more time with his blond today and even go visit _there_ brother Itachi.

"After breakfast I think." Naruto mumbled and was consecrating more with the food right now. "And I think Shiruba will come and get us as well." he mumbled out, and a small silent fall down on the kitchen, but not an uncomforting one, it was rather nice. The two simply loved to be with each other, talking to each other or not, just by being in the same room was a greater happiness then what they had ever felt before in their life's.

"Sasuke, why don't you go and get some other clothes on, the breakfast will be done soon so make it quick." the blond said and sat the food over at the counter.

"Sure." said Sasuke and released his blond from his arms and when to their bedroom, where his clothes was. Right now, he was only wearing a boxer and a T-shirt on. However, before he got that far, he felt a familiar aura. _'Not again..'_ he thought, Sasuke just ignored it and went in a straight line to the bedroom.

"Sasuke!" the blond called suddenly, as if he know what Sasuke was doing and **not** doing.

"What?" Sasuke called back, getting half dressed already.

"Don't "what" me, you have to stoop Juugo or he will attack the neighbors or destroy our door."

Sasuke groan, he had quickly finish the dressing and walked angry towards the door and opened it. "**_Juugo calm down!_**" said Sasuke in a deathly voice and had his Sharingan turned on. Juugo stood right in front of him and was actually about to break the door, but now he was just searing shocked at Sasuke.

The blond at the kitchen jumped by surprise, the suddenly murdering aura his lover sends out was shocked for him too. Juugo had been there guard.. kind of and had been standing outside their apartment at all times. Nevertheless, when he lost control, Sasuke had to calm him down. However, this was the first time it was this strong. Naruto was in such a shock that he froze on the spot, his eyes were big and tears were coming to his eyes as well. Lucky for the blond, he had just sat away all the food on the dinner table and had nothing in his arms right now. The strong killer feeling remembered him of the angry villages that used to attacked him at all time and the hatred he felt form other as he grow up. Without even thinking or wanted it himself, Naruto dropped down on the floor rolling over it in pain. The memories were like a torture for him and all his happy moments was gone.

With the door, Juugo felled down on the ground as well breathing heavily. "Sorry.." he said weakly. However, Sasuke was not listening to him; he had heard something fall down in the kitchen. He turned off his Sharingan and went inside in a small run. When he got in the kitchen he saw Naruto rolling on the floor in plain.

"Naruto!?" the Uchiha called out and wasn't slow to run over to Naruto's side. As he laid his hand on Naruto's shoulder, the bold stopped to move. In Sasuke's heart he felt a strong shooting pain and his mind thought about hundreds different reasons why his blond stopped to move.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked in a small sweeter voice. He turned his lover's body and got a looked on the blond face expressions. Naruto's eyes were opened wide and tears felled down nonstop.

"Naruto?!" Sasuke called again, this time shaking him a little. As Naruto got shaking he started to move his mouth up and down, but no words left him. Sasuke sat down on his knees lifting Naruto up a little and let him rest on his lap. "**Naruto talk to me!**" Sasuke commanded, now with a voice that showed fare... also pain.

"...d...o... ...n...t... l...e" Naruto gasped out, but Sasuke couldn't understand what he meant. He thought only one idea on how to calm down Naruto. Sasuke carefully bended down a little, while at the same time lifted the blond's head and planted his lips on his lovers. Sasuke kissed him with all the love he had and begged to any God that would listen to him that Naruto would turn back to normal.

The warm feeling of Sasuke's lips made Naruto calm down, the flashing memories started to disappear and his big eyes slowly closed. At the same time, Sasuke did not end the kiss, but all kind of thought went through his mind. _'What had happened? Why did it happen? And was Naruto ok?'_

Sasuke didn't end the kiss until it was needed. After many minutes, both Naruto and Sasuke were in a strong need for air. Therefore, Sasuke broke the kiss and let Naruto down on his lap again. The blond had a more relax expression on his face now. Sasuke sigh out, Naruto seemed very calm and breathe normally, his tears had stopped too.

"Sa...suke..." Naruto said weakly and opened his eyes.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked, wanted to get that answer...

The blond looked shocked up at the young Uchiha. "I.. I don't know. I just felt an enormous killing aura.. and flashes of peoples of Konoha attacking me shot in front of my eyes... and I felt all the pain I have ever felt at once... not a single feeling of love... just pain." Naruto lifted up on hand, as if he was trying to reach to the roof. Sasuke took his lovers hand and hold it gently in his owns.

"It's okay... nobody will ever hurt you again Naruto. I swear." He then kissed the blond's hand. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have used a so strong aura to stop Juugo." Sasuke's voice was filed with pain and sorrow. Was it something the young Uchiha didn't want to, was to be the reason to his lover's pain. But Naruto didn't like to hear Sasuke like this, he know Sasuke didn't do it on purpose, and little did any of them know that such a strong killing aura would send Naruto in shock to his past.

"Are you two ok?" a voice asked form the door.

Naruto was about to stand up but was forced by Sasuke to stay still. Sasuke himself turned towards the door and looked at who it was.

"Yes Juugo, we are fine." he said in a calm voice. "Just stand with the door. We will be out soon." Sasuke then got up in his feet, helping his blond as well. Juugo was about to do as he was told, but the blond stopped him.

"Hey." he said as he was sure he was standing and that everything about the food was in order. "Why don't you eat with us? I think I made a little too much to day, so I'm sure we have enough for you too."

The tall man was shocked by the blond's words. He was almost about to accept the offer. However, two blood-red eyes made him reconsider just that. Sasuke gave Juugo on really pissed glare, the Uchiha was not going to spend this day with the blond as he wanted to, so no way was anyone going to be with them during breakfast.

"No thanks Naruto-Sama, I'm not hungry." Juugo said in his usual voice and when out in the hall, locking the door after him. Naruto looked after the man, wonder why he didn't want to eat breakfast with them but if he was not hungry.. it couldn't be helped.

"So Sasuke what do you want?" the blond asked cheerfully, totally forgetting what just had happened and wanted to focus on the part that he was going to give Sasuke food.

The Uchiha smirked. "If I would have choose by anything, I would have taken _you_." the last part was said in a very sexy way and he licked his lips by thinking about it.

Naruto blushed by this. "I'm sure you would, but right now. Please choose something on the table." the blond laughed as Sasuke took his arm and dragged Naruto down on him giving him a long sweet kiss. After that, they started to eat.

Some houses away were it also soon time for breakfast. "Itachi-San?" a nice female voice asked behind the door as she knocked on it. Itachi opened his eyes and looked at the door. He sat on the floor, cleaning some of his ninja weapons.

"Yes?" he asked back calmly. Knowing the girl took a strong risk by calling him by his really name.

"Breakfast is in five minutes, so please come to the dining room. And remember the formal dress." the girl said everything in a very honorable way, but the last part was more of a hint and whisper. She then walked back to the kitchen.

The Uchiha didn't said anything as the girl was gone. He also took the hint, her family was here as well. Therefore, this was going to be his third time he eats with all the Hyuuga family. The first days had he only been with Hinata, however sometimes had Neji joined with the table. But now Hinata's father and younger sister was going to be there too. Not that he had any problem with that. He felt that the oldest Hyuuga respected him as who he was. The only little ting that was bugging Itachi was the little fact that he was the unknown ninja Kyo, with not know honor or what so ever form others. And for a Uchiha, honor and the pride was number one.

He walked out to the door and went towards the room where his breakfast was. He was wearing a easy Kimono. This had a white inner part and outside was black and some parts gray. A fine enough Kimono for an Uchiha, he just missed to have his symbol on the back.

"Good morning Kyo-San." said Hinata, for once using Itachi's cover name. He didn't bother to say it back, so he just simply nodded his head in a greeting. Some of the food had been set on the table, but nobody had started to eat just yet. Hiashi and Hanabi sat already on the floor with the table, they were talking to each other about Hanabi's school and her grades. When Hiashi saw Kyo he simply smiled but soon turned his attention back to his youngest daughter.

Some minutes later come Neji in with some more food, but what the most importer part he broth was the tea. Now could they all start to eat. Hinata sat to Itachi's right, Neji at the opposite side on the table, while Hiasha and Hanabi sat on each there end.

"So what are you going to do today Kyo?" Hinata's father Hiashi asked as they all had started to eat. Itachi looked away from his bowl of food and looked at the old man.

"Hokage-Sama wanted to talk to me. What she want I don't know, but I most go after breakfast." the transformed Itachi said in something you could call a nice voice. And then the eating went on, nobody really talking to each other out the breakfast. The Hyuuga liked more to keep it quiet so that they could enjoy the food, and that had also been the same in the Uchiha clan in Itachi's family, so he almost felt like he was home again. And the food Hinata had make was delicious, it was almost as good as his own mother's cooking.

Itachi had to admit that the last days had been... fun. He felt like he belong some place, even though his looked was under a transforming technique and his name was now Kyo, he did treat them the same as Uchiha Itachi would.

Some other days had he even got a few missions which he finished faster than any other of the ANBU could. He also had been a baby-sitter for one of Sasuke's team. Tsunade didn't trust Suigetsu just yet and Itachi had to be with him every time he got a mission. Which in all was fine, it was acutely fun for Itachi to have some easy missions for once. Before when he was a ninja in Konoha every missions he had was a risk to his or others life. Now he just had to walk with some dogs, or get a importer scroll someone had stolen from a temple. He also had felt like being back to Akatsuki, since Suigetsu was hell much like his old partner Kisame. _'And Sasuke said he didn't want to copy me.'_ had Itachi thought when he had learned a little bit about the Kisame clone, Suigetsu.

The breakfast went slowly on. And as they were all eating, Itachi looked at the girl who was sitting at his side. His eyes looked at the girl neck, where she had a bandage tighten around it. The Uchiha squeeze his eyes together a little as his anger raised. Because it was thanks to him that she got damaged under their mission.

---Flashback---

Itachi and Hinata had been send out on a B-rank mission. The mission was to travel to the Earth Country, find a manor which was good hidden in the rocks and was said to be impossible to find, and inside the manor was a scroll they had stolen a hundred years ago from a small village in the Grass Country. Why the Grass Country needed the scroll now, didn't they tell Konoha and the scroll had maybe nothing to do with Konoha, but since the Grass Country was in alliance with the Fire Country, they had really no choice. The scroll was not so very importer though, but a scroll that had a big meaning for the little village. It was also said that the manor was not so heavy guarded, so it should just be the problem of finding where it was. Nevertheless, how could anything be heard to find with the bloodline Uchiha and Hyuuga on the mission?

The two got the mission early on the fourth day after Akatsuki. The traveling would take about two days. They had to run through half the Fire Country, then the whole Grass Country and then they reach the Earth Country. The minute they entered the Earth Country, all the forest disappeared and everything around them was rocks, rocks and more rocks.

The Hyuuga used her Byakugan to find a place where the manor could be. She couldn't tell exactly where the manor was. She could have tried harder to find it, but Itachi didn't give her time to.

"Hinata wait here, I will find the manor and the scroll." Itachi said calmly in a whisper.

"Just be careful." said Hinata as she tried to find a place to hide, but that was not easy. It was rocks in miles around them and it was the middle of the day, the sun was shining up the red-orange rocks and how could a girl with blue/black hair hide in this place?

The Uchiha didn't bother to wait until she found a place to stay as he was on the run. He wanted to get this mission over with. The manor was supposed to be impossible for the human eyes to find, but for Itachi is was nothing special, not when he had his Sharingan. Since the Sharingan gives colors to the Chakra, he could see the guards clearly between the rocks.

'_Let's make this quick.'_ he thought bored, thinking it was too easy. He found the entrance to the manor. Quietly he walked past all he guardians, which was very few and was soon in the room where the scroll was. The room was little and only had one table that holds the scroll. He walked down and took it._'Mission accomplish'_ he thought satisfied and was on his way out.

He got out and then started to look for Hinata. After a little while, he started to hear something.

"So where is your little friend?" asked a strangers voice. Itachi hadn't heard it before and the voice some from ahead of him.

"Yeah... common now, did you serious think that you could hide in this area?"

Itachi heard another voice. But what made him turn on his Sharingan was that he heard a girl groan in pain.

"Aw see guys, the girl think she can fight the poison." the man's sentence was said in a very childish manner.

'_Poison?'_ Itachi thought angry as he stood behind some few rocks and saw a swarm of Rock ninjas ahead of him, and in the middle of everyone stood Hinata. One of the ninja holds her in her arm, lifting her up from the ground. And the only thing that holds her up was him, putting a lot of pressure to her arm.

"Common, tell us where the one who stole the scroll is." the man had a smut voice and lifted her higher. But soon he dropped her and quick used the other hand to take a strong grip around her neck, squeezing her throat. "He sure had to have hell of a technique or bloodline for the mater to see it as good as he did." he squeezed her neck harder.

Hinata had a painful look on her face. The poison they had used was a type that made her body goes numb, and was going to become painful later on and it would also make it hard to breath. Nevertheless, for her it was already hard for her to breathe, with the man squeezing his hand stronger and strong in to her throat.

Itachi didn't do anything rash, he controlled his emotions as the cold Uchiha he was known to be. _'When did he know we were here?'_ he thought. _'Damn, they most have used the rock. Not that I know how.'_ Itachi's thoughts were broken when he heard Hinata's voice scream out in pain.

"No, where is your partner?" the ninja man asked irritated and lifted Hinata closer to his face. And that was the drop for Itachi.

"**Here is her partner**." Itachi called out angry and with a quick attack the first row of Rock ninjas where down. However, it was still over twenty more to go.

"You finely shown yourself.." one of the ninja said, but Itachi just smirked, the ninja's voice was filled with fair. "a..a.. attack him!" he called out and everyone did as they were told. On the other hand, they tried, but Itachi made them hit the ground before they even was able to move. The once that was left now was the few ten that was standing around Hinata.

"Do...do you not even care what happen to this girl?" he squeezed his hand deeper in her throat.

Itachi had now arrived in front of them all, and give them the not so famous Uchiha glare, his Sharingan burning in to their souls.

"An Uchiha?!" one of the Rock ninjas called out. "I thought the Uchiha was extinct." Itachi looked angrier at them. How dear anyone call the Uchiha clan for _extinct_ as if it was a part of the animal race.

"You.. shouldn't.. irritate... him." a weak female voice whisper. Itachi looked at Hinata, she was fighting both the poison and the man who had his grip around her neck. Hinata herself had somehow placed both her hands on the other ninja's arm, trying to making him realize her.

Some of the other ninjas looked shocked at the girl. "How could she even talk?"

"Yeah, Mashu are you gentle with her?" one asked the one that was holding Hinata.

"Shut up guys, can't you all see I'm almost choking her?" Mashu asked irritated and made his grip stronger.

"...d... on't... both...er ab...o...ut me." Hinata mumbled out, her whole body covering in sweat from the poison. And her neck was not going to last much longer, the presser was too much and now she didn't get any air to her lungs.

The Uchiha couldn't take much more of the painful look on Hinata. But Hinata had her own plan. She send her Chakra in to the man Mashu's arm and she was soon finish with it.

"Do it now Hinata." Itachi called and went to attack the ninjas that was closes to him. Hinata open her eyes wide, let's go of his arm but soon attacked back with a strong Juuken (Gentle Fist), sending her fingers right in his arm. He fingertips stuck deep in the enemy and broke his bond in the arm, Mashu had to let Hinata go and he fall down to his knees crying in pain.

"What the hack!? The poison was suppose to make her impossible to move.." the ninja roll on the ground holding his arm. Suddenly a foot stood in front of him. Weakly he looked up and saw the Uchiha standing there.

"You are so weak that you have to use poison to be sure your enemy is down. You didn't even fight her, just using your advancers on you homeland to poison her. And the that scroll, was just for you to find someone who could find the manor. Your not even ninja's form the Rock, in other words." Itachi stopped his sentence and looked emotionless at the man on the ground.

"Fine you got us." said the man grumbling in pain. "We come from a village which is in the middle of the Earth Country, Grass Country and the Waterfall Country. We are a part of the Earth Country as Rock ninjas, but as you have guessed, we are a very weak village, with no strong leader or other trainer for the mater. So the Iwagakure no sato (Hidden Rock Village) do not really want anything to do with us. Then we thought about finding someone that could train us. And to find a strong one we know about the manor, and reminded the Grass Country about the scroll and you know the rest." Mashu got up in his feet, still holding in to his broken arm.

Itachi's patience was running thin. "Sadly, I can't let you know about my existence." he then used one finger and pointed at everyone. Sending them in a Utakata Genjutsu (the technique he used on Naruto). At the start when Itachi had attacked all the enemies, he didn't kill them, just simply sending them in a unconscious state. He now let the enemies see through the day without them meeting him and Hinata in his Genjutsu. But it was so many and it was going to cost him a lot of Chakra.

After a little while Itachi and Hinata was the only one left standing. "How is your neck?" he asked and walked over to her. Hinata had both her hands on her throat, which were all covered in wound.

"Yes.. I'm fine..." she said hoarse. The two of them started to walk away from the Earth Country. They didn't run the way, since the running would make it painful for Hinata and Itachi himself was a little tired with the Chakra he had used so he did not really complaint.

Suddenly a loud thunder was heard from the sky, making a signal it was going to rain. Moreover, was it something Itachi hated more then be little on Chakra, it was getting cold and wet by the rain.

"We will take shelter over there." Itachi said, pointing to the one and only tree in the whole area. They were still in the Earth Country, but they had traveled enough to find one big tree that was growing on the dry land.

Itachi sat down under the tree. "Let me see your neck." he said and not really in a nice way, it was more of an order. The Hyuuga had nothing else to do then set herself down beside him. Itachi was maybe not a medicine ninja, but he knows how to treat a wounds. Hinata had her back towards him but slowly turned around, facing the young man. Itachi studied her throat, it didn't seem so good, but the only think he could do for the moment was to take some medicine ointment around her neck and then cover everything with a easy bandage.

He didn't say anything as he was done and just rested his back to the tree. Hinata had had her back towards him at the end of the treating and was not sure what Itachi was doing right now. When she finely turned around, she saw Itachi lying back with his eyes closed. With a small smile on her face, the girl laid her back at the tree but rested her face on Itachi's shoulder and before she fall asleep she whisper.

"Thank you..."

---End of the Flashback---

The oldest Uchiha had never.. ever woken up with a girl resting on him like that. But... somehow it had felt kind of.. nice. And not just that, when he did all the small missions, even when he was _home_ eating with Hinata, he felt a slight piece of happiness. Something Uchiha Itachi for three months ago never thought he would feel. When it comes to Hinata, he was surprised to acutely thinking about whom a good wife she would become, but every time that thought entered him mind, he fast throwing it away. He was just not ready for anything seriously... yet.

At the other side of town stood Shiruba, she was waiting for the blond and youngest Uchiha to get done with the breakfast. But it never seemed they would.

"I see your up early." said a voice and in the next second a person landed on the roof, standing beside Shiruba.

"Hey Suigetsu, don't you have a mission to attend to?" Shiruba asked back a little irritated.

"Nah, I do have a mission, but that is to be sure Sasuke and Naruto is coming to the office soon." Suigetsu used a voice that said it was obvious this mission would take longer time then needed.

"..but, Shiruba. I was also wondering about something."

"..." Shiruba stayed quiet, waiting for his little question.

"Is it true you can see who a person is meant to be with?" his voice showing much interest.

Shiruba sighed. "Yes I can, but that doesn't mean I will help you with it." she turned her back at him.

"Oh no no no. Not help me, but Karin." Suigetsu said quickly defending himself. "I know you helped Sasuke and Naruto together, well sort of. But I don't want anything bad to happened to them, they just seem to damn happy with each other. So I was asking you to fix Karin up with someone and make it quick, she surly has played out something to get Sasuke mad at Naruto with."

Shiruba's face looked shocked at the little _fish_ boy. But before Shiruba could say anything, Suigetsu started again. "And yes I know, you are probably thinking that it is impossible to break the little SasuNaru couple, but with the little time I have been with Karin I know she will do anything to get what she wants."

Shiruba was empty for words. Suigetsu did really want Naruto and Sasuke to live happily together? He wasn't hiding anything either, Shiruba heard in his voice that he was telling the truth and that he meant every word he said.

"I don't care who you set her up with, but what would make me happy was if you said to her that her soul-mate was that fat boy.. hmm, what's his name?" Suigetsu mumbled almost more to himself then to Shiruba.

"Chouji?" a called a voice asked. Suigetsu looked down at the road and saw Naruto standing with a person that looked much like Sasuke, but at the same time not. "What are you two talking about anyways?" yelled the blond up to them.

"Haha, nothing." laughed Suigetsu and jumped down with Shiruba right after him. "So you two finely done with the loooooong breakfast." Suigetsu laid his hands behind his head as he walked faster than the little group.

"That was mine fault Suigetsu." said Juugo who just walked down the stairs of the apartment. Suigetsu stopped a little and looked at his former teammate. However, nobody said anything as they walked to the Hokage office.

"Guys I'm afraid I have bad news." Tsuande said, gating everyone attention. Itachi and Hinata had already arrived before the others.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Sasuke, but you didn't kill Orochimaru.. not yet by the way."

Sasuke looked angry at Konoha's Hokage. "What do you mean by that?" his voice been kept under control, not showing any shocking emotions.

"Why don't you tell them it Hinata?"

The little Hyuuga girl blushed a little by the suddenly attention and started to explain. "When me and Yamato was searching for Sasuke, we meet someone. It was Kabuto.. and he told us much of things, he even gave us a information book about Akatsuki. But the last part he told us what this: "With Orochimaru-Sama now integrated into this body, I plan on finding a new "me", one stronger then Orochimaru-Sama himself." She took a break, trying to remember everything and continued after a second. "Orochimaru-Sama is the symbol of rebirth... And as a goal, a greatness meant to be exceeded by me, he'll continue to live inside me."" Hinata ended and had repeated every single word Kabuto had told her and Yamato which was many days ago.

"**What?!**" Sasuke asked smacking his fits in the wall, leaving a big hole in it.

"Sasuke.." Naruto whisper walked up to him and felt sorry for his lover. He had been in a dangerous fight with the old snake, Sasuke had told the blond about it, not so much but by what he had got to know was that it seemed to be a tough fight.

"Yeah Sasuke, Please don't destroy my office. I will give all of you an S-Rank mission. Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Hinata, Suigetsu and Juugo find Kabuto and kill him."

"Yes ma'am!" everyone called out at the same tame, taking the mission.

* * *

**Yes, this story will be a little longer. A last one Chapter longer after this, so I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter, because it was much fun writing it. x3**

**Byebye for now.**


	17. I Really Like You

**Sorry for the little wait, it took me some time to think how this Chapter was going to end up like. But here it is, and it's _not_ the last one. So enjoy! x3**

**Now over to the story:**

--Chapter Seventeen: "I Really Like You"--

The six ninjas had been given one dangerous mission. However, that didn't stop them to do it. Well, trying to do it since the hard part was to find him. The wanted man, Kabuto could be everywhere in the Fire Country, or in the Rice Field Country (aka The Sound Country) for the mater. Even Shiruba had a hard time trying to pick up where he was and she had been the one to find Sasuke the first time.

The group had been searching for a while now. And someone was starting to be tired of all the running and searching.

"Can't we rest in the next village?" Suigetsu asked feeling more tired then what he ever has felt. When he traveled as the Team Hebi, he had taken breaks whenever he wanted, but now he had two pair of Sharingan looking at him if he tried to rest for to long. And that didn't make the sword he carried any lighter. At his side was the blind girl running, she had not really done much on the mission so far. Ever since they all left Konoha, she had not said anything. Shiruba had and was still using all her senses and power to try to find Kabuto. She didn't even know where she was running, that part had she given her totally trust to Naruto, she had simply attached one of her familiar metal tread on the blond and by that, she followed where it leaded her. In the front was the blond not alone, he was also running with Sasuke.

Itachi and Hinata were running behind everyone, making sure that no enemies was trying to sneak up on them. But who could even be able to do that? Hinata saw when anyone was coming in behind her Byakugan range. And Shiruba would feel and sense someone move many miles away. The way Shiruba had it was will almost to call it; out of body expressions, since in her mind she was floating over the tress, lands and rivers. She could _see_ everything, but did not find what she was looking for.

"I'm serious guys... we are going to take a break at **that** Inn there!" Suigetsu called out, pointing at a house that was with a road, which they were running at the side of. "You agree with me don't you Shiruba?" he looked at the girl at his side and patted her on the shoulder. Something he shouldn't have done... For Shiruba, her soul was dancing in the clouds, searching, but when someone made physical contact with her, she felt like she was thrown back to her body again. And that was not a pleasant feeling. She lost control of her body, her head pounding hard, making her feel dizzy and sick to her stomach. In the next second she land on the next branch, she landed... but didn't jump to the next one, she just let the gravity take over.

The two at the back saw what happened. "Suigetsu." called Itachi with a death emotionless voice. The man from the Water Country saw at the falling Shiruba.

"Damn..." he breath out, opening the holder that hold his sword, letting it drop to the ground. And with out the heavy sword on his back he quickly jumped down, caching Shiruba in the air. "What happened?" he asked worried. However, he got no answer. The girl in his arms was cover in her own sweat and was breathing heard.

"What did you do now?" Itachi asked irritated and landed on a brunch that was close to the one Suigetsu was standing on.

The young boy looked helpless up at the angry Uchiha. "I... I didn't do anything." he looked down on Shiruba. Her eyes were close and she had a painful lock on her face.

"What's going on?" a voice asked. It was Naruto and at his side was Sasuke. Both of them looked down on Suigetsu. "Why is Shiruba out-could?" Naruto had now a little worried voice as he saw she didn't move.

"For the last time, I didn't do anything! I just patted her on her shoulder. Then she suddenly stopped moving and fall down." he sounded more frustrated than afraid now. "And we are going to rest at the Inn over there." Suigetsu pointed at the house that was some feet away from them.

"Fine." started Itachi. "We can rest there for the night, but if she don't get any better by the time we're leaving ...well you would just have to see then." the oldest Uchiha looked at Suigetsu with is dangers Sharingan, glaring at the boy.

The little ninja group jumped down on the road and walked over to the Inn. It was not a big house, since it was middle out in nowhere. The Inn was just one storey and was building in the old Japanese way. You could almost call it a small version of the big manor.

"Have a good stay." said the woman that had showed them where they could stay and locked the door to the room as she went out. They had all got one big room, which had two bedrooms. When the owner lady went out, Hinata walked out of one of the bedrooms and in the living room where everyone else was.

"How is Shiruba?" Naruto asked as he was the girl coming in.

Hinata smiled at the blond. "She is okay, she just need a few hours of rest. Then she will be all fine."

"So what should we do in the meantime?" Sasuke asked and feeling a little bored. He wanted more to search and find that bastard Kabuto ...but of course. He looked at his blond. ...some alone time with Naruto maybe was something he just needed right now. So he walked over to where Naruto was.

The blond saw the Uchiha walking up to him and it made him smile.

"So we are going to be here until the sun rises tomorrow?" Sasuke asked as he eyes Naruto, reading his every movement.

Itachi looked at his little brother. "Yeah, everyone can do what they want until then."

"Nobody is going anywhere..." said a irritated but weak voice. Everyone looked at the door where Hinata had walked out from. Shiruba stood in to the doorway, using it to holding herself up. "Something is wrong with this place... I just don't know what it is." as she talked she felt herself getting her strength back... but she was still feeling very weak.

"But Shiruna-San, we have been running for so long... Don't you think one night in this Inn would be okay?" Hinata asked the question with her nervously voice. Suigetsu who also was tired from all the walking or... running took Hinata's side.

"Yeah, we will be at guard at all times. So can't we just stay for the night?" he eyed Shiruba, felling it was kind of bad to not take her side on this.

Shiruba didn't say anything, as she just rested her back at the wall and slide down on the floor. She then felt how everyone wanted this little rest. "Fine..." she mumbled. "But we lives as soon the sun get up tomorrow." she then closed her eyes, falling asleep right the second.

Some of the free hours went by quickly. Itachi was most of the time in the living room with Hinata and a sleeping Shiruba. Naruto and Sasuke were out in the garden, getting some training done. They hadn't really had much time talking since they both wake up from the coma after the Genjutsu. But now, they finely got the time.

"It's really been a while since we practice like this." said Naruto laughed, as he thought about the old days, when he and Sasuke was training in the Wave Country, to beat Haku and Momochi Zabuza.

Sasuke just smirked. "Have you forgotten how it was in the little Genjutsu? This by the way was really enough." Sasuke come up closer to the blond.

"Yeah.. I know, it's.. just strange to have liven two lives in one." Naruto wasn't allowed to say more as Sasuke was now to close. His face only few inches away from Naruto's.

"Strange or not, everything happened because we wanted it to happen." Sasuke said softly and leaned in towards the blond. "I don't regret anything.." this was just a mere whisper. Nevertheless, it sends shivers down the blond's spine.

"Sa..su..ke.." the blond gasped out, feeling all worm by having Sasuke so close to him. His heart was pounding like crazy and with no other words said, the Uchiha planted his lips over the familiar blond's. It was a moment of blessing. Never had they felt this much love from the other before.

After what seem like an eternity Sasuke broke the kiss, but he kept Naruto catcher with his eyes, not letting the blue crystal eyes look other ways then in his own black owns.

"Naruto..." Sasuke mumbled, feeling some old memories building up in his mind and they were not pleasant once. "..I just... want to say... sorry..." but for Sasuke the word "sorry" was not enough... the word alone felt so empty and meaningless.

The blond looked confused at Sasuke, he only remember all the happy times at this point. Sasuke continued. "All... those time I hurt you and almost lost you.. I just.." Naruto now got the point on what Sasuke was saying. The fact that they had been so long in a _dream state_together didn't help much if the fact that Sasuke had left Konoha without really said anything and worst... almost killed Naruto in the process, both physical and psychical. However, Naruto didn't think much about the past anymore... he had learned to see in to the future. To see Sasuke this sad because of the past, just made Naruto angry with it. Quick he hold his lover's head in his hands, looking him straight and heard in the eyes.

"Sasuke.. Don't think about it. Don't think about the past. Just think about that you have me now and that you always will have me." Naruto then kissed the boy again. This time he was the one that controlled the kiss, first it was genital but it become more and more rougher and a deeper kiss. Sasuke gave completely away to Naruto in the kiss, letting the blond dominate as he wanted. When they both were in strong need for air, they break it. Naruto smiled at Sasuke and his smiled back, a smile that Naruto thought was send by heaven, never before at Naruto seen someone smile like that. All of Sasuke's face shined by love, but specially his eyes. Those dark, mysteries eyes... which now hold the world's strongest feeling, love.

Back at the living room had Shiruba got back to her feet. The sick feeling she had felt was most gone, just some little dizziness was left. But her senses was not completely back yet, so she could almost not _see_ how the room was like.

"You okay now Shiruba?" Suigetsu asked in a little shaky voice as he saw the girl finely getting up. However, she didn't have the time to answer as the door opened and a new girl walked in. With her, she carried a small table that had a pot on it. Shiruba didn't feel like doing to much, so she sat down again, almost not feeling the new girls presents.

"Here is your tea." the girl said nicely and laid the pot and some cups on the table in the room. When she was done, she walked out again, not saying anything more.

"You want some tea? Sure you want some tea. I will get your tea." Suigetsu started to ask, but found out the answer to the question as he asked it and was soon on his way over to the table. He quickly got the tea in one of the little cups and walked up to Shiruba with it. The boy tried to calm himself down, he was about to give a beautiful girl a cup of tea. He bend down over to her and gave her the cup.

Still feeling dizzy, she took the cup in her hands. But... when the tea cup made contact with her skin, her senses cried out something was wrong. Shiruba wanted to drop it, throw it, something, but she just hold it in her hands, not letting it go neither drinking it.

"...you know... Shiruba." Suigetsu started weakly. Shiruba didn't think so much at the moment, and she didn't even noticed the suddenly feeling of the boy's body. She only noticed that Suigetsu was acting a little different then usually. The boy continued his talking. "..I have never... meet someone like you, and I want to know you better..." he stopped for a second, thinking over how to say it. "I kind of.. already know you a little... and I really like you so do you want to be my.. Girlfr.." Suigetsu was cut of in the sentence as Shiruba lifted her hand fast up in front of him.

"Don't.. say anymore." she said harsh. Shiruba then send her Chakra to her eyes. Making them ready to see what was needed to be there or.. not be there for Suigetsu's question.

The fish boy looked at the girl's eyes. They suddenly become more and more dark purple, he wanted to ask what she was doing, but kept is mouth shut.

Shiruba felt her eyes was ready, weakly she looked at her own hand, finding now string, of course. The only change she had with this boy was if he did also not have a red string. She had maybe also started to like this boy, but was he meant to be with someone else... she know what to do and say.

Her heart pounded some heartbeat extra as her eyes slowly but surely got closer to Suigetsu's hands. Carefully she let her eyes look at them... but, there was... a red string there...

Shiruba felt her heart brake... and tears fielding her eyes. Angry and heartbroken, lifted she the cup and drank down the tea on one slurp. Then she slammed it down in the floor and stood up as fast as she could and was on the run to the exit of the room. When she opened the door Itachi and Hinata were about to opened it on the other side. Itachi took an easy step to the side, letting the blind girl run beside them.

"Where is she going?" Hinata asked surprised as looked after the girl, in the next second Suigetsu come running up to them. He didn't look to good, he hadn't understood why Shiruba had run of like that, cause in someway... he had thought she really did like him.

"Go after her Suigetsu." a cold voice suddenly was heard. Making Suigetsu turn around and looked at Itachi. "It's going to rain soon, and she is not completely healed after what you did to her."

Suigetsu looked angry at the Uchiha, being tired of getting the blame. "How many times do I have to tell you?" he called angry, but had already started to run. "I did only **touch her**!" he was now far away, in the end in the corridor.

The girl at Itachi side, smiled. "You surly like to tease him with that." she almost laughed. Itachi only smiled down at her.

"Well, I don't have my partner Kisame around anymore, so he have to take his job instead." Itachi then laid his arm around Hinata's hips and they walked in the room together.

Out in the rain had Shiruba run blindly without know where she went. Her senses didn't work.. but she didn't even bother to make them work either. Right now, Shiruba just wanted to disappear from this world. A world that was controlled by feelings by others... And the feelings she herself only have felt was; hatred, pain, loneliness and sadness. Shiruba was tired of this. After she had run for God know how long, she fall down on her knees and slammed her hands on the ground., and again started to send her Chakra to the eyes. When they where ready, she looked at her hands again. No... still no string. Which meant she was not meant to be with anyone.

Angry she yelled out in pain. She hated this, everyone she had seen one with this eyes, had had a red string of a soul meat. **Everyone**. One day she even used them as she walked by in a city... **everyone** there had it too... And know, even the boy she liked a little had it. If she was even going to be able to fin _her_ true lover... he (or she) must be a person without the red string. But where... that person could be dead for all she know.

Shiruba stayed out in the rain for hours, not doing anything else but think. Sometimes her mind turned blank and she didn't really think either. Suigetsu was having a hard time trying to find the blind girl. Honestly, how far away could she have gone when her senses was not fully recovered yet? Suigetsu was also worried. And that was a feeling he had never felt before. When he was training with the Seven Swordsmen in Water Country, he had been without worries, since he had believed in his power and loved to kill everyone that come in his way. But now... he felt uneasy. He really had build up some feelings for the blind girl. What made her so attractive? They way she was of course. Even that she knows she couldn't see as everyone else, she hadn't given up hope and found another way to _see_. And they way she treated everyone showed that she was strong and know what she was doing. At first Suigetsu had been almost afraid of her, but had not showed it to the others. She had easily as nothing made him and the others on the team: Hebi, unable to move. Something that was annoying as hell. And her looks was not bad either. Her long silky white hair and those purple eyes... it was as if she could see your soul when she was looking at you directly in the eyes. But then you had to remember that those eyes was died for the girl, they didn't work. However, Suigetsu know that her eyes **_could_** _see_ the soul mate string.

"Shiruba!" he called out in the empty area. To be a blind Hyuuga she was sure good in hiding. And yes, Suigetsu did know her last name, thanks to Itachi.

---Flashback---

Suigetsu and Itachi were on one of the small easy missions. On the other hand, this was almost not a mission at all, not for Itachi that is, just walk some dogs? Where is the danger in that? Well a mission is a mission and they had to do it.

On the way through the outside part of Konoha, they walked by Hinata. She and Itachi didn't say anything as they walked by, just gave each other a small smile as an hello and goodbye.

The other boy studied the girl's eyes, and a thought hit him. Those white eyes reminded him of someone else's.

"Is it just me.. or have Shiruba very similar eyes as Hinata? And when I say Hinata, I mean her whole Clan as well." Suigetsu looked up at Itachi and he just smirked.

"I wouldn't doubt that she have similar eyes, especially since she is a part of the same Clan."

Suigetsu froze a second. "She is?! But.. her eyes is more purple.. and much more beautiful." Suigetsu stopped his sentence as Itachi gave him and cold glare.

"It's fine that you like Shiruba and all that. But **don't** say anything bad with the Hyuuga's in the process." Itachi didn't use any nice voice as he said that and it sounded like a threat. He had been sometime with the Hyuuga now, and he respected them. And they him, even thought that he was as Kyo. "Hyuuga Shiruba, that's is her name. And I could guess, since she was born blind the whiteness in her eyes become more purple then white." Itachi ended his explanation and walked calmly with the big dog in front of him.

"But.. how could she be born? I mean isn't the Hyuuga very careful on who they let get children. And more importer how they lat be the mother or father. The clan itself is to controlled by the elders." Suigetsu said almost irritated.

"You got a point and sadly I know the reason." Itachi said sighing. He was not really in mood to talk, or acutely he never was on that mood. But he had to fill in those empty holes to Suigetsu, or he would just continue asking. "One of the men from the Hyuuga Clan had an affair with someone here in Konoha. Who she was, nobody knows. However, it's said she died after giving birth to Shiruba. Either that or she simply killed herself by the feeling of shame to give birth to her. The man himself didn't take contact with his daughter and just searched for the Hokage's help. Sandaime gave Shiruba to an orphanage. Any more questions?" Itachi sounded irritated.

Suigetsu looked shocked up at the oldest Uchiha. "Yeah... one. How do you know all this?!"

Itachi simply shake his head. "I said the Sandaime Hokage was the only one who known about this. And when I was four I had been given a little mini mission to look after the kids in the orphanage. There was when I meet Shriuba for the first time, and Sandaime gave me most of the details then. But it wasn't before I meet her master I started to plus everything together."

"...you meet her master?"

Suigetsu got a nod in answer from Itachi. "He was one of the Jinchuurikis Akatsuki got. And I was the one who got him."

By hearing this, Suigetsu stopped. "You... you killed her master?"

"No not really." Itachi closed his eyes, feeling angry with himself. Why did he continue talking? He could only have stopped with Shiruba's childhood but noooo... he had to continued with her master and all that. "I will make this short." he started, controlling his emotions. "I was about to find her master, but of course I didn't know at that time that he was that. And also at the same day I meet her again. She somehow said something from my past, they she fainted. I dropped the mission for Akatsuki for some days and got her to a close by village. However I soon had to continue with my mission and when I found the old man he said he had something to do before he died. Then he told me about Hyuuga Shiruba, and I let him live. But some months ago I found him again, he lost the fight with Kisame and is now died after Akatsuki took his Four-Tailed Demon out of him." Itachi ended and lucky for him they had arrived at the place where they got the dogs, quickly, he liver his dog and left Suigetsu to his own thoughts.

---End of the Flashback---

Finely, there on the ground, he could see the long white hair of Shiruba. Quickly he walked over to her. She was face down on the ground, on her knees and elbow.

"Shiruba..." he said nicely. The new side of him almost scared him, never had he acted like this to someone before. However, Shiruba just shake her head.

"Let's go back." she got up on her feet and started to go the way Suigetsu come from. With a painful feeling inside himself, Suigetsu followed the girl. He knows he had been turned down and that she didn't feel the same as he did. In silent they walked back to the Inn. Suigetsu had to almost show her they way, since it looked like Shiruba was about to take some wrong turns.

"You two finely back." said a happy voice as Shiruba and Suigetsu entered the room. Suigetsu looked up and saw it were Naruto who had just spoken. The blond sat on his knees on the floor with Sasuke's head resting it on Naruto's lap. "What took you two so long?" Naruto spoke again. "We almost got worried." But Suigetsu didn't know what to answer back, he only looked at Shiruba who stood at his right. Though, she had laid her hand on the wall and followed it towards her room, when she got to it she opened the door and when to sleep.

Out that night the ninja team didn't say much. Itachi and Suigetsu slept in the living room, not wanting to sleep with the loving couple, who knows what they might end up doing at night. Hinata and Shiruba shared room as well. However, Shiruba had slept ever since she got back from her little trip. At first the other had been a little worried if everything was okay with her, but as the morning arrived. She was the first one to get up and was ready to go. And so did the search to find Kabuto continued.

* * *

**This was supposed to be the last Chapter, but since it took me so long to write it, I choose to make this a little shorten and write a new one.**

**Please don't hate me for how it turned out, I have my reasons... So just tell me what you all think, and I will try to write the next (and hopefully last) Chapter soon.**

**Bye for now.**


	18. Death And Rebirth

**Here it is! THE LAST CHAPTER! ENJOY!! XD**

--Chapter Eighteen: Death And Rebirth--

The search for the S-Rank criminal Kabuto have last for four days since they rested at the Inn. So far they hadn't found out much. However, someone told them that they _know_ that in some few days, will Kabuto visit a village in the River Country, if they should believe it or not, was a hard decision. But they chose to take a look, it wouldn't hurt. However, as they all got closer and closer to this village, Shiruba started to feel ill. She had started to sweat a lot and got a high fever. Suigetsu was worried if it was something he did, but Hinata said Shiruba was sick because of the long days of searching with no rest and the bad weather they have had the last days had not really helped.

"What should we do Itachi-San?" asked Hinata worried. Shiruba had fainted for the hundred time to day, and she didn't look to good either.

"We should find a place to rest!" shouted Suigetsu out, with a voice felled with worry and fear for losing the girl by a stupid fever.

Itachi sigh. "Fine... It seems it's a Inn over there, so let's get going and get Shiruba's health under control." He sounded irritated, but Sasuke, Naruto and even Hinata could hear the worries in his voice. Of course was he worried for her. On the search had Shiruba been the one who worked the most, she never slept, never eat and almost never rested. She used all her powers to try to find that bastard Kabuto, but with no luck.

Everyone got in on the Inn. Suigetsu who followed Hinata to a room carried Shiruba in his arms. When he had laid Shiruba down on the bed, ordered Hinata him to leave. In the living room sat the other ninjas.

"Poor Shiruba..." mumbled Naruto in a small whisper. He felt sorry for the girl, she always the one who got in pain and now she was sick? What was the next... Naruto wondered. His lover Sasuke hold him tightly in his arms, trying to comfort the blond.

"Everything will be, I'm sure Hinata will figure out something." whisper Sasuke in Naruto's ears. But at the same time he eyed his brother. Sasuke thought it almost was strange that his big brother had so many he cared for. Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata and.. Shiruba? That was a long list of names. Even in the Genjutsu he had only been with Sasuke and Naruto, and his now a kind of big brother to both of them. Hinata have turned out to be his soul mate and is a good reason to care for. But what about Shiruba? Was it because she almost was a part of their little family? Since she had helped them in all kinds of ways, to make their lives better. All the thought just made Sasuke smile. '_She sure has changed our lives_' he thought as he hugged his blond a little thither and nuzzled his face in Naruto's cheats. At the same time he smelled in his lovers lovely sense.

Hinata finished her treatment on Shiruba. She looked to be more in peace, but the fever had not gone any down. It had almost goon up, but Shiruba didn't show any sign to be suffering. Without been able to do anything, Hinata walked out of the room and joined everyone in the living room, as soon she entered everyone looked up at her.

"How is she?" asked Naruto and Suigetsu at the same time.

But Hinata just shake her head. "I don't know... I made her calm down, but the fever will not just leave her. I don't know what the sickness is... so I can't make any medicine for it. I'm sorry..." the last part was a weak whisper. Itachi stood up and walked over to the girl. He looked her right in the eyes, and told her without using words that everything would be okay. Then he laid his arms around her. The girl nodded and followed Itachi in the room and sat down by his side in the sofa.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Suigetsu as he laid in the floor with the window.

"We have to keep the search going, but at last one has to stay back here to keep an eye on Shiruba. The others have to keep the searching going, and we will search the close by area around the Inn first."

Everyone agreed on that. They rested the night at the Inn, but as soon the sun was shining, Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto and Suigetsu went out. Hinata and Juugo were left with Shiruba. Hinata was there to look after the sick girl, and the boy was there to protect both of them. Although Shiruba had not gotten any better. On the other hand, Shiruba had just got worse. Hinata didn't know what to do with her anymore. Shiruba had maybe overdone it when she was searching, but no matter how much she did overdo it, she shouldn't have been **this** bad. Shiruba had suddenly shopped sweating. Hinata hadn't been able to get the girl to drink water and without water, Shiruba's body couldn't produce sweat to cool down the body temperature. Her body was so hot now, that it was almost impossible for Hinata to touch her skin for too long. How could anyone produce such height temperature with the body? Hinata started to think all she had learned about the human body was a lie. Shiruba was crossing everything she knows.

"What am I suppose to do with you?" Hinata asked herself for the hundred time. She had used her Chakra to make Shiruba's body a little colder, but I wouldn't take long until Shiruba's body would bet it height temperature back.

Three days passes by. The boys were now done with all the searching in the close area. And Hinata had tried everything in her power to help Shiruba. She had laid her down in _ice_-cold water without getting her body to cool off. She had tried everything and she was now out of ideas.

"You have tried everything?" repeated Itachi after what Hinata just said.

"Yeah... I don't know what to do anymore. She just will not cold down, her body is producing a ten times stronger heat then a normal human." Hinata trailed of in her sentence. She hated the feeling of been in the way and useless, and that was how she felt now. None of her medicine worked, she didn't know what to do... everything was a mess. She only had one idea left. "We most go back to Konoha, and get Tsunade-Sama to look at her, she would know what to do."

Everyone nodded, thinking it was a good idea. They started to pack there tings, when suddenly a door open. The ninjas looked at the door that leaded to Hinata and Shiruba's room. And there stood... Shiruba?!

She was just standing in the doorway, not moving, her head was hanging down. Naruto was the first who got is body in action and was on his full way to run over to the girl. But when he was right in front of her, she lifted her arm and in the next thing Naruto knows what that he was hitting the wall with a crash. It was Sasuke who had used on very fast Flash Step to be able to reach the blond in time before Shiruba's _fits_ hit him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SASUKE?" called the blond as he didn't expect this to happen.

"Shut up Usuratonkachi! She was about to kill you didn't you see that!!" Sasuke called back in a death angry voice and looked at Shiruba with eyes of wonders and pain.

"...Shi...shi... ruba-San?" asked Hinata in shock as she saw Shiruba's attack. It was one of the Hyuuga's most deadly attacks, using only some few fingers on one hand and reaching for the enemy's heart. With some special blows on the chest over the heart, the enemy would die in some few seconds. "What are... yo...u doi...g?" Hinata asked shaking with fear. Sasuke had saved Naruto right the second before the blond could have died.

Shiruba herself stood still, not moving, not talking, not looking up at anyone. Even that she was blind, she normally liked to_ look_ peoples in the face. But now she didn't do anything, except for just standing there.

"**Why did you attack Naruto?**" Sasuke asked and took out his sword and pointed with it at Shiruba.

"Now now Sasuke-Kun, you shouldn't point dangerous things like that at a Lady." a new voice was heard in the room. Naruto looked around in the room to try to find where it come from. "Shiruba is your friend is she not? You shouldn't use such a dangerous voice either." suddenly a figure arrived from nowhere in the room. He was standing very close to Shiruba. However, she didn't move. The man was wearing a cote that had a hood on and was covered most of his face.

"Kabuto?!" Hinata gasped surprised, remembering the man's clothes after her first meeting with him.

"That's Kabuto?" called Naruto over to the girl. She only nodded, she was too surprised to do anything else. The one they had all been looking for, for so long... was now standing right in front of them. He looked around at everyone and knows they couldn't attack him since he was so close to their dear Shiruba. This made the man smirk.

"I got it that you all have been searching for me the last weeks. But I was the one that found you guys first." his smirk got bigger.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Itachi emotionless. Somehow he was able to show no surprise by the suddenly visit, he surly had learn how to keep his cool.

"What I mean by that Dear Uchiha. Is that **I** have been following **you** guys for quite some time now." Everyone in the room froze. "Or maybe do this look more familiar?" the enemy the snapped his fingers together, making a loud sound. Suddenly the room started to shake. Naruto and Hinata looked confused around in the room, but both the Uchihas, Suigetsu and Juugo had their eyes stiff on Kabuto. After some few seconds the room stopped shaking but now it was not the same room the first had been in.

"What? This looks like the room we had in the first Inn." mumbled Naruto out, and now took Sasuke his time to look around in the _new_ room. The blond was right, this room was exactly like their first one.

"Surprised?" Kabuto asked in a way that irritated Sasuke.

Naruto was very shocked, how did Kabuto know about their first Inn? And how did he make this room look exactly the same?

Suddenly took Shiruba some steps in the room, she had now Kabuto right at her right side, but she didn't to anything. This made the some of the faces in the room look shocked at the girl. And the shocked faces made the outlaw's smirk grow bigger. "I'm sure you all remember what Shiruba said the moment she got to herself at the first Inn."

Suigetsu's eyes got big of shock. "She... she told us it was something wrong.. and that we should leave right away."

Kabuto nodded, and to everyone's surprise, he laid his hand over Shiruba's shoulder. The guys took one treating step closer. Kabuto just patted the girl on the head with his other hand. "Now now, don't do anything rash. But as I was saying, somehow..." started Kabuto. "...she let her guard down and did something I thought she wasn't going to do."

Suigetsu looked down on the ground. "...the tea." again Kabuto nodded.

"Indeed Suigetsu, and who was it it's fault that happened?" Suigetsu looked away from everyone, if it wasn't for that he tried to confess his feelings she wouldn't have dropped her guard and drunken the tea.

"Why did you decide to suddenly arrive now?" asked Itachi as he looked coldly at their enemy.

"Why you ask?" Kabuto said back in a evil way while playing with Shiruba's long white, silky hair. "I have simply been waiting for my medicine to take full effect on Miss Shiruba here, and I must say... she is a really fighter. It took the medicine much longer time to take its full-effect then it usually does."

Suigetsu looked at Kabuto with eyes filled with so much hate that he hoped to burn a hole in Kabuto's face. "Enough with this crap!" called the boy out angry and lifted up his big, heavy sword and was in full attack on Kabuto. However... the enemy simply smiled, took on step back and snapped his fingers again. This time everything suddenly turned white as the whole manor disappeared in smoke, everyone stood now in an open area. Suigetsu didn't know where he attacked, but suddenly he couldn't move his sword. When the smoke was gone, he saw to his surprise that it was Shiruba, who hold his sword with both hands, stopping the attack.

"Why... Shiruba?" Suigetsu's voice was weak.

"It's not her fault Suigetsu." said Naruto and was been hold very hard by his lover. "She is under a strong Jutsu of some sort, right now she doesn't know what she is doing."

"Nice of you Naruto-Kun to noticed." Kabuto congratulated the blond, but soon turned his attention to Shiruba. "Kill those two will you." he pointed to Suigetsu and Juugo.

"Hey, I hope you haven't forgot we are four more here!" Naruto called out angry.

"Oh, of course I haven't. That's why I'm using Edo Tensei (Resurrection to the Impure World)." suddenly two coffin got up from the ground.

"What the..?" started Suigetsu, he had a bad feeling about this. However, his thought went to an end when the coffin opened. Out of them come a man and a woman. Both seemed to be in there thirty-fourths and had black hair.

"M...mo... mom? Dad?" Sasuke gasped out. Right in front of everyone stood the two strongest Uchiha members, Fugaku and his wife Mikoto. Never before had Naruto seen Sasuke's and Itachi's eyes gotten so big. They couldn't believe what they saw. Their parents? Alive?

"Don't let yourself be fooled." said suddenly a voice, it was Juugo. He walked up to the two Uchiha boys. "This is one of Orochimaru's resurrection techniques." and as Juugo worked on the explanation, took Kabuto out a kunai which had a note on it and placed them inside the two _death_ Uchiha's head. "He his controlling them and they will attack anyone he orders them to attack."

Sasuke looked in disbelieving as his dear mother who stood in front of him. Itachi did the same, but he also looked angry at his _father_.

"Fugaku and Mikoto, attack Itachi and Hinata. I will take care of little Sasuke and Naruto." Kabuto ordered and the two did as they where told. Itachi jumped away from the attacks and the same did Hinata.

"Hinata, don't let your guard down, try to take my mother and I will concentrate with Fugaku." Itachi would never call that man his _father_, he had stopped doing so after all the years of torture the man had made Itachi go through. Now Itachi felt is blood bolder, he was finely going to kill the one Uchiha he really wanted to kill, but never got the chance. With Hinata she had some small problems. Mikoto was a very powerful Uchiha, she was just taken off on missions after she got her first son. And now she was fighting with full power on Hinata. It was a little difficult do avoid all the attacks, but with the help from Hinata's Byakugan she did it very good.

At the same time the two _death_ Uchiha had started there attacking, had Shiruba done the same. She followed the orders of Kabuto, thanks to the poison. She had in many days tried to fight it, but she had given in now and was in full control by Kabuto. Shiruba attacked Suigetsu and Juugo with amazing speed and power. Suigetsu was very surprise, when he had first fight with her outside the Uchiha hideout, she wasn't this strong. But at that time she had been very worn-out, but now she had been resting for some days and her Chakra was fully returned. The attacks the girl used was at first fits and some quick flash steps. Suigetsu stopped most of the attacks with his big sword, and Juugo simply stood still, since the girl didn't attack him yet.

"Now, you two ready?" asked Kabuto as everyone was busy with their own opponent. Naruto and Sasuke stood ready for what was going to happen. "It's just the two of you against.. **me.**" Kabuto disappeared in a flash step. Naruto got a little panic but staid still, tried is best to find his enemy. Suddenly he felt him at his side, ready for attack. However, the blond couldn't move away, but then a hand grabbed Naruto on the arm, throwing him away. And that was done by no other then Sasuke. Kabuto's fits missed his target, but quick jumped a little away from the two.

"So I see you have learned how to work together. Which should be impossible since you two haven't been with each other for that long." Kabuto sounded impress, but also very annoyed.

"Hehe." laughed Naruto. "You don't know how **much** we have been_together_." Naruto smirked a little and lifted his eyes up so he looked at Sasuke's face. Sasuke nodded at the blond, giving him a sign on how to attack. Naruto moved his eyes back towards the target. "And you are going down!"

The three fight lasted for hours. Juugo had joined more in the fight with Shiruba. Hinata was starting to having a hard time with Itachi's mother, but she fight her best back, not wanting to give up. Itachi himself didn't have to much trouble with his_dad_. He was more worried with Hinata then himself, but he had to tell himself **not** to interfere with her fight. It was kind of something Itachi and Hinata had decided at the beginning of the fight, to show for the other that they were strong enough for each other.

In the fight with Naruto and Sasuke, had they more fun they anyone. Kabuto was maybe a strong opponent, but they helped each other out all the time if it was needed, so none of them got any injuries yet. Kabuto on the other hand had been wounded some placed but no way was he giving up.

Suddenly in the middle of the fight, got Sasuke one idea, he looked over at his parent. They was maybe not in control of their actions, but they did know what was happening around them. Sasuke got a smile on his face. "Naruto!" called the Uchiha out, and got the blonds attention. But they had to avoid all the attacks form Kabuto still, so they had to stay in active.

"What?" asked Naruto as they were close enough to communicate with words. Kabuto shot out fire attacks at them and did not like that they took the time to talk together in the middle of the fight.

Sasuke just smiled and as he avoided one attack, he jumped down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Naruto was taken by surprise and Sasuke had to get up really quick and take Naruto in his arms so that the blond would not be hit by one flying attack.

"..wha..? but now.."

Sasuke cut the blond of. "Yes right now, you and me, getting married right now. Will you?"

Naruto didn't know what to say, his heart was pounding hardly. But the sweat smile Sasuke gave him was enough for the blond to make up his mind. "yes... YES I WILL!" he called out, hugging Sasuke really heard. The young Uchiha smiled, but didn't forget where they where and jumped a little to the right to avoid another attack.

Sasuke sat Naruto down on the ground. "Hey Itachi!" called Sasuke to his brother who was fighting at the other side of the field.

"What?!" called Itachi back when he got a little space between himself and his _father_.

"Can you be the priest?!" asked Sasuke with a smirk, knowing that Itachi had get some special teaching for weeding and thus things.

"Priest?" Itachi asked a little surprised.

"Yes Itachi!" called Naruto with his hands around his mount trying to make his voice louder. "We are getting married!"

By hearing this made Itachi smirk. "Is that so." he then looked at Hinata. Quickly he run up to her, hold her hand and looked her right in the eyes. "Hinata... will you marry me?" the girl was surprised but the suddenly question, but instead of blushing like crazy and faint, she only smiled a small but happy smile, and answered to Itachi's question.

"Of course I will."

Itachi nodded, feeling happier then he has ever felt. "Then I guess it will be a double wedding!" called Itachi back to his brother.

Sasuke and Naruto smiled at the answer. They then simply run a little closer to Itachi and Hinata, but Kabuto was following right behind them.

Suigetsu who was busy trying to survive with all the attacks he got form Shiruba looked at the two young Uchihas in envy. Then he looked at Shiruba.. he really wanted to ask her the same question, but she wasn't herself right now... so he couldn't

"Suigetsu! Juugo!" called Naruto over to them. "You two have to be the _best man_, we are getting married!" the two boys nodded and tried their best to get close to the others, while avoiding Shiruba's deathly attacks.

"We are gathered here today.." started Itachi to say in a were formal voice. But nobody had the chance to stay still, everyone got full attacked at all times. So it was not really one easy double wedding.

".. arg, damn all that. Do you Uzumaki Naruto take Uchiha Sasuke who.. " Itachi stopped, because Sasuke was right now up in the air avoiding one flying snake. "..Sasuke" Itachi said irritated.

"Oh sorry." Sasuke mumbled and got down standing beside Naruto. "who stands by your side to your husband?" when Itachi had said that, Sasuke run of attacking a new sake that had just been summand.

"Hell yes!" called Naruto out as he made one of the snakes disappear in smoke. "Em... I mean, I do."

Itachi node at the answer. "Then do you Uchiha Sasuke, take Uzumaki Naruto who..." Itachi stopped again, letting the two lovers be able to stand by their side for a second. "... stands by you side to your... wife?"

"Of course I do." said Sasuke and thrower one kunai at Kabuto, who easily avoided it, but was surprised to find three Clones of Naruto in the air above himself. The Clones was working on something Kabuto thought was a normal Rasengan. But there was he so wrong. This Jutsu was a forbidden one, and was developed by Naruto himself. It's name was Rasen Shuriken - (Spiral Shuriken). This deadly Jutsu hit Kabuto, and a big piece of the field was destroyed, leaving a crater.

Itachi was surprised by this Jutsu, when had Naruto learned that? But he decided to let the questions come later, so he continued playing his part as the priest. "Now then, you can kiss your wife.. or what now you two call it."

Naruto had watched his three Clones, and was glad he was not the one to get the same damned Kabuto got, on his arm. But letting that quickly behind himself as the Clone turned in to smoke. Naruto jumped over to Sasuke, who took the blond in his arms kissing him dearly.

"I now pronounce you as husband and wife.." Itachi ended and made some hand seals and attacked his _father_ with one Katong no jutsu.

"Then I ask you Hyuuga Hinata. Will you take me, Uchiha Itachi as you husband and not even let death tear us apart?" Itachi asked with a little smirk, but it was more of a smile.

Hinata blushed a little. "Yes, I do."

"The do I, Uchiha Itachi take you Hyuuga Hinata to be my wife... damn that sounded weird." mumbled Itachi at the end, but laughed of it. Then he got really close to Hinata, laid one arm round her hips and looked her right in the eyes. "I do." he whispered and bent down giving the girl a sweat kiss on the lips. When he ended the kiss, he whispered. "I know pronounce us, husband and wife."

When that was said both Itachi and Hinata made themselves ready to attack the other two Uchihas, but nothing happened. Instead of attacking did Mikoto and Fugaku just standing there, watching both the new married couples.

"I'm glad both my sons have found their love in life." said Mikoto suddenly, smiling happily to Itachi and Sasuke. She was so happy that an tear fall down her cheek.

"I got to agree with your my dear Mikoto. Look Itachi, I'm sorry for what I did. I first now understand how wrong I was... I'm sorry." Itachi was shocked to hear this from his _father_. And Hinata too, she simply hold Itachi hand in her owns, kind of trying to comfort him.

"But now my son, you must kill us. Our time in this world is long gone." said Mikoto, feeling a little said that she had to go so soon. "But before we live." she pointed at Suigetsu and Juugo to come closer. They did, and both the Uchiha gave them something in there hands. "Itachi, your wife is strong, but take care of her, and you take care of our son Hinata. I'm sorry I attacked you Hinata." Mikoto's voice was filled with regret, but Hinata just shaked her head a little. "No it's okay, I don't blame you." This made Mikoto smile and then she turned to her others son. "And to you Naruto. I know you are the only one that can make Sasuke really happy, so stay with him and try your best to be the histories best Hokage." Fugaku then laid his arms around his wife and she did the same to him. "Now Itachi. Please kill us." Suddenly a lighting formed as a long sword shut out from nowhere. It was Sasuke's lighting sword, made by pure lighting. It cut right through his parent's hears, killing them on the spot.

Itachi looked shocked at Sasuke, but his little brother just smiled. "Now we both have the Uchiha's blood on our hands." Itachi could only nod, not saying anything, but deep down he thanked his brother for doing it.

"Hey guys..." started Juugo.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"Shiruba have stopped moving." Everyone looked at the girl. In fact, she hadn't moved since Mikoto had ordered the two boys to go over to her.

Shiruba on the hand was fighting to get control over her body again. All the love she just had felt from the little wedding had make her wake up inside. But she still had some problems.

"I think she is coming back." said Hinata calmly. But Shiruba fall down on her knees with her hands to her head. It was not easy, the poison was strong and she didn't feel so powerful right now.

"**_...don't you dear for...get me just yet..._**" said suddenly a voice. It comes from the crater that Naruto's Clone had made.

"By the way Naruto." started Itachi. "What was that Jutsu?" he asked sounded very interested.

The blond smiled. "It's Fuuton • Rasen Shuriken. Though it's only been half completed. But it has wrought massive destruction. Though I called it "shuriken" I cannot thrown it. I have to get close to strike my opponent. And I can only maintained the jutsu in my hands for a few seconds." Naruto paused; remember the really hard training he went through to get it done. "Tsunade said to me that the Rasen Shuriken is formed by enumerable miniscule small blades which slice into every cell of my target, severing the chakra circulatory channels connecting all the vital points on the body. Once it connects the highly dangerous attack will envelop the target in a massive sphere of destruction. Due to its channel severing nature, the result on the body resembles a fast acting poison more than an outright attack. Unfortunately this same damage is done to my arm... For that reason Tsunade declared it forbidden. But that's why I had to make my clones do it without me this time."

Sasuke was now shocked, did that Jutsu hurt his lover the same way it hurt his opponent? Then what was the meaning of learning it.

Hinata had somehow got over to the edge of the crater, trying to find Kabuto's body with her eyes, when she found what she was looking for her eyes got big by surprise. "Guys look out!" she cried out, but it was already to late. Kabuto used last of his strength to shut out two long snakes. They were not big, the same size as en regular snake. But the speed they got was something else. They flayed through the air, over the crater and right towards Sasuke and his lover Naruto. Everything happened so fast that they didn't have the time to move away. But then out of nowhere, arrived Shiruba in front of them.

"Get down!" she yelled and hold out her hands towards the snakes and took their heads in her palm. But the snags didn't not just let themselves be stopped like that, in steed they open there mounts, sticking in there long and sharp fangs deep in her palm. Shiruba screamed by the pain but didn't let go of the snake's heads. Even that the snakes tried to get out of her strong grip, she hold them still.

Everything happened in just a second. When the snakes stopped moving, did Shiruba let go of them and dropped them down on the ground. Hinata looked now down on where Kabuto was, but he was died. The snakes were his last and final attack, and him and Orochimaru's soul had finely died. Hinata walked up to the others, telling them the happy news.

"He is died?" asked Naruto, almost not believing the girl.

"Yes he is, I'm positive about it."

Then suddenly the area was filled with scrims. Everyone looked over at Shiruba who was rolling on the ground. Her screams was loud and sharp. Suigetsu tried to get up to her to help, but she just shouted that he shouldn't touch her.

"I'm poisoned, it can be maybe be infectious for all I know." Shiruba laid down no her knees with her elbow down in the ground. Her bleeding hands did she hold up in the air, trying to make the insane pain go away. It felt like her arms was burning up, and all her vein was been cut up by the blood itself. Her muscles then started to thither up very much. Her eyes was burning as well, her skin felt like it was melting of her bone.

Nobody was allowed to touch her and not come to close either. Everyone felt helpless. Then suddenly Naruto heard and old familiar voice.

'_Are you just going to let her die?'_

In the next second Naruto found himself standing in front of the gigantic cage to the Kyuubi.

"I don't know what to do.." mumbled the blond in defense.

"_Well I have no idea on what the poison is._"

Naruto now stood back on the area with everyone else.

'_Go in front of her, and see if her wound in her hands a gone.'_ snarled the old fox to Naruto in his mind. And with out having anything else to do, the blond did as he was told. And to his surprise, Shiruba didn't have any wounds anymore, but she was still in a great deal for pain.

"_How was it?_" asked Kyuubi when Naruto arrived back to his unconscious side of his mind.

"It's nothing there, the wounds the snakes made is gone." said Naruto very surprised.

The fox looked down at the ground. "_I see. Naruto go and get your lover to join us. I need to talk to the both of you_."

Naruto didn't get the time to answer or ask as he suddenly was back out.

"Sasuke." whispered the blond to his lover who was standing right next to him.

"What?" asked Sasuke, in a way that sounded comforting.

"..em... Kyuubi wants to talk with us... Do you think you can.. eh.. do what you did last time you meet him..?" Naruto was a little embarrassed with this. He didn't really like the idea of having Sasuke to see Kyuugi again, the monster that lived inside of him. It felt like he let what every village of Konoha said to him before, come true... that he was a monster.

Sasuke didn't know what to say, excepts just do what the blond had ask of him, so activated his Sharingan. Both stood now in front of the old Kyuubi.

"_Your both here, now I will not waste time. Shiruba is_ _dieing_."

Naruto's mouth dropped down. "WHAT?!" he could then feel tears arriving in his eyes, but he tried his best to hide them for his lover.

"_The poison is not able to be healed._"

"But what is it doing to her?" shouted Naruto out. "Her wounds are healed! Why is the poison doing that?!" Sasuke looked shocked at Naruto. Did her wounds really heal?

"_The poison doesn't really heal the wounds. But for some few hours ago, she didn't have them, now did she._"

"..wha.. what do you mean?"

"_What I mean is that the poison is reversing her body. If my math is correct, she should more look like a fifteen-year-old girl now._" Kyuubi ended his explanation and let both leave him for a second so that they could see after Shiruba. When they had done that, they arrived back in front of the cage again.

"It's true! She is younger!" Naruto could almost notable hold back his tears... Shiruba was really going to die.. and that a very painful way. Sasuke couldn't stand to see Naruto so sad and in so much pain, so he wrapped his arms around the blond, giving him a warm hug.

"_Now, now.. I wouldn't have called you two here if it wasn't something we could do. And the one that are only able to do this is you two._"

Naruto lifted his head up from Sasuke's comforting chest and looked at Kyuubi. "..what can we do?" he asked in a weak voice, almost not believing it.

"_You two are married now, right? And what dose a marring coupleat night?_" Kyuubi said in a voice that said it was obvious. Naruto's and Sasuke's face blushed at the thought, but then something else was very obvious for the boys that didn't make any sense with this. But Kyuubi decided to explain before getting the questions. "_I know that you two are boys, or at last is what it seems. But Naruto have me in side of him and we demons doesn't have a gender. And if you wonder about how Shiruba is going to fit in all this it's easy. When she is just the second about to disappear from this world, I will use my power to take her soul in the babyyou two will be **working** on to create._"

The two boys turned silent. But Sasuke thought over what the Kyuubi just ha said. "... doesn't that mean it can be a very big chance of failure?"

Kyuubi looked down at the Uchiha, with a little sad look. "_Yes.. the chance of that Shriuba dies is very big, over seventy percent. But knowing Naruto right, he will rather try then do nothing._"

The blond looked at Kyuubi and almost felt fired up. "I will do anything for helping Shriuba."

"_Fine then. First, take Shiruba with you to some sort of Inn or hotel. The poison is not infectious or catching. And when I tell you Naruto to get ready, then I mean that you two find yourself a room, or just go out in the forest. But don't travel to fare away from Shiruba, I have to be able to get her soul when it is time._"

The boys nodded and in the next second, they stood out with everyone else. And they did as Kyuubi told them to do. Shiruba had stopped screaming, but was still in a great deal of pain. Juugo got the honor to carry her to the closes resting place. Suddenly Itachi remembered something and walked up to Suigetsu and Juugo.

"What was it that my mother's and... father wanted with the two of you?" Itachi's voice was now in it's usually emotionless way.

"Oh that, they just wanted us to give you and Sasuke this." Suigetsu said and walked up to Sasuke. Juugo was the one who gave what he got to Itachi, while Suigetsu gave it to Sasuke. It was four wedding rings. On for Itachi and Sasuke themselves, then to their wife.. or lovers. Itachi got one which was mixed with black and white. Hinata got the same colors, just the other way around. Sasuke and Naruto got one that was yellow and red. And inside the rings stood: "_Together Forever_".

It didn't take them long until they reached a village. Shiruba was now in an age of ten. So the positive thing was that she was cheap to get a room to then the others. The day went by, and Shiruba got younger and younger. The others couldn't possible image how horrible it felt for Shiruba. Her body was shrinking and her mind was in total chaos. Can you image how it feel like when your memories is been shucked out of you? And you bones is been braked in half, then the other half disappears the next second, and as the result of that your body shrinks. On the outside you couldn't see it so painful. Somehow the person just.. shrink in age.

Shiruba's senses had also slowly disappeared. Moreover, it didn't take it long until she had reached an age where she almost couldn't _see_ at all. And not be able to _see_.. what the worst Shiruba know. This one day was a pure torture for the girl and not here alone, for all the others it was painful as well, they felt powerless. They couldn't to anything except wait for the time to be right.

And finely it come, Kyuubi contacted Naruto and told him to get Sasuke. At this point Shiruba was in Hinata's arms, playing with the young ninja. Shiruba was less than one year old. She had long gone forgot what pain was, and thought it was normal to feel, so the little child did not scream, she just laid quietly in Hinata's arms... not doing to much, just playing a little... Suigetsu had been out in a close by forest and attacked the trees, trying to calm himself down.

In one room laid Naruto down on the bed. Sasuke laid over him, with both his arms beside Naruto's head, and his legs beside Naruto's hips.

"You ready?" asked Sasuke in a small whisper.

"...y... yeah." gasped Naruto out, as he felt Sasuke's hot breath on his skin.

"Okay..." Sasuke then kissed Naruto with a long and lovely kiss, but it didn't take long until he broke the kiss and started to kiss down Naruto's neck.

**Sorry guys, can't write this little Yaoi Lemon... Sorry.**

**Just image whatever you want.**

It was done, and Naruto and Sasuke stood in front of Kyuubi's cage.

"...ho... how was it?" gasped Naruto out, still feeling weak after what just had happened. Kyuubi didn't say anything right away and stayed quiet for some seconds.

"_Congratulation Naruto, Sasuke. You two are going to be the new parents to Shiruba_."

So happy with hearing this, jumped Naruto on Sasuke, giving his lover a big hug. "We did it Sasuke. We saved Shiruba!" Naruto was so happy that he started to cry of joy. And Sasuke joined him with some few tears.

"Yeah, and we have now a great responsibility." said the Uchiha in a serious voice.

"Yeah.. I know, but still I'm really happy! After **all** things Shiruba did for us... we can finely do something for her."

"_Your right Naruto, but I still have some question_." Kyuubi started and waived with his tails in the cage. "_Which of the bloodlines is she going to have? How is she going to look like? Should she remember anything about her last life? And at last... should she be able to **see**_"

Naruto and Sasuke were taken a little away by all the questions... could they really choose? But without wasting time they looked at each other and the other know exactly what the other was thinking. Then they answered back together. "She will have most of the Uchiha blood, black hair and pure blue eyes." they then took a hold of the others hand and continued. "Shiruba will not remember anything at first, but when she turns eighteen she will get everything back **if** she wants. She will also get the Sharingan, and she _can see_."

Kyuubi looked in amazement at the two of them. They said that together as if they had practice for a long time. The old fox nodded at their request. "_Fine, then that's how she is going to be. But for a little bonus, she will learn quick the things she already know. And her senses will be much stronger then a normal human, I think she deserves that much._" said Kyuubi thinking about all the things he know the poor girl had been through.

Naruto and Sasuke got out to the really world. But they was so tired of everything and just went to sleep in each other's arms. The next day they told everyone that Shiruba was safe inside Naruto's tummy and would be born in nine months from now. They then traveled back to Konoha. They way back when much faster then what they all thought. And finely in Konoha, Sasuke was welcome like an hero. Tsunade had told the village that Sasuke left Konoha they way he did, so that he could kill Orochimaru and had now helped Naruto and his team with killing Kabuto. Itachi was also welcome like a hero. "_The one who killed a cures Clan and took all the blame without telling anyone the truth._" -was he know for. Itachi was about to complain about this, but Hinata stopped him and begged him to let it be like that.

The Hyuuga family welcomed Itachi to live with them, it didn't take long until Itachi, and Hinata had a new wedding, this time it was a peaceful one. Itachi himself was happy that he had gotten married in front of his parents, so that in there death they know he was happy.

With Naruto and Sasuke had they never been happier. They also got married again. Well some of the Sasuke remaining-fans wasn't so happy with that, not Sakura that is. But they excepted it, since they had done **nothing** to try to get Sasuke back, while Naruto had done **everything** in his power to do it.

When it comes to Sasuke's old team; Hebi. Had Juugo got an special treatment by Tsunade and had lost his lust for blood _personality_, and was now working for Konoha as an strong and reliable ANBU. Karin had actual given Chouji a chance and found the big boy not to be so bad after all, and they are now married. Suigetsu on the other hand was too heartbroken about Shiruba that he didn't try to find a lover, so he joined Juugo with the ANBU squad and was by that to busy to get a girl.

The others in Konoha, like Ino married Sai. Sakura deiced to train hard to be stronger then Tsunade and by that had no time for boys. To tell a little about the others, Shikamaru married Temari, and she was more often in Konoha then back home in Sune. Tenten married Lee and then is not so much more of importer of who married who.

After nine months of been pregnant, come finely the little girl Shiruba to the world. And she looked just like the way Naruto and Sasuke had told Kyuubi she should be, black hair and beautiful blue eyes. Shiruba was almost a pure Uchiha, but also had a little bit of the Uzumaki bloodline in herself as well. And here is where the story ends, the blind girl who was given another chance to live her life, this time with _love_ and new eyes to _see_ the world as it is.

**The End**

* * *

**Finely! XD It's over! I hope you all like it!**

**I would like to give a special thanks to: **SmOoThIe711, SakuraKissy, obsession14-c**, and **Shrimps of Mass Destruction**. For writing Reviews on this story. (Special** SmOoThIe711, **who always left one at each Chapter X3 )**

**PLEASE READ THIS!!****: Now.. if you really did like this story very much, I can tell you that this is not really the end of everything. Later I will write a new story, which will be about Shiruba's new life in Konoha. Then also see how Naruto's and Sasuke's marriage are going, and what about Akatsuki? I hope you will read that too, when its coming.**

**Since I don't know_ when_ I will start to write on that one... it will maybe take some time, but it will come some day!**

**So.. my last words for now... THANKS FOR READING: THE BLIND GIRL! AND PLEASE WRITE MORE REVIEWS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU ALL THINK OF THIS STORY! ****XD**

**Bye! X3 **


End file.
